


【锤基】相见欢 古风AU HE

by MissTREE



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 61,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE





	1. 【锤基】相见欢（一）古风AU HE

一

 

木贝镇是火山下面的一个繁荣的小镇，位于中原边境，这里杂居着数十个国家的人，各国风俗在这里都能看到 ，民风开放 ，大家都和平相处 。大量商队从这里经过的同时也给当地村民带来不少财富。如果火山上不是有一个土匪窝的话这个小镇可算是完美了。这个土匪窝叫穆火寨 ，养着一群无恶不作的悍匪 ，平时不是下山打劫来往商队就是到镇子里骚扰老百姓 ，官府派人清理过，但是还没上山就被打了回来，后来开始贴通缉令 ，若是哪位侠士能取到山寨寨主的项上人头，赏银一千两。所谓重赏之下必有勇夫，三年来上山挑战的人不少，但无一不是被抬着下来的。穆火寨寨主穆凡天武艺高强 ，而且还勾结各国的贼匪，要全部清剿的话需要进行周围各国的外交，因此中原官府伤透了脑筋，想对付这个山寨头子还真是不容易。

 

夜色降临，今天的穆火寨内不像以往那么欢腾 ，因为寨主还没有回来，山贼们大部分都已经睡了，只有几个巡逻和站岗的。 

穆火寨虽然是一群彪悍山贼扎堆之地，但是山寨内地形却颇为复杂，进来的人大半时间都浪费在摸清地形上面 ，稍有不慎便会暴露 ，有的甚至会失足掉入滚烫的岩浆丧命。

索尔混进来大半天了也没有摸清门路 ，好在他武功尚可，收敛气息几番搜索过来竟无一人发觉 ，也没有倒霉地掉进岩浆。

 

“你说这次带来的那个小娘子可真是，啧啧啧啧。”

“那天差点让她跑了，我带着兄弟们搜了大半个山头才搜到 。”

“我说你们也太粗鲁了，把人衣服都撕破了，我可是看到了，那肩膀，白得哟，寨主此番回来必定重重有赏 。”山贼咽了咽口水 。

“去去去，就撕破了一块布而已。重赏我都不奢望了，只求那个小娘子，债主能分我一杯羹啊。”

“可把你美得，寨主享用完了后面还有二寨主 ，哪轮得到你 。”

“哎，是是是，真是可惜啊。”

索尔猫在房顶刚好听到此番对话，二人口中的小娘子想必就是山下村子里丢失的姑娘 。他到村子的时候听说有人家被山贼抢了闺女 ，于是一路追查过来想把人救出去，只是穆火寨内地形复杂，他饶了大半天竟然找不到人被囚于何处 。

这时下面的山贼又开始说话 。

“要不咱们去看看？”

“看什么？”

“小娘子啊。”

“你不要命了？”

“就在外面看一眼，不会被发现的。 ”

“我不去 ，要去你自己去 。”

“哼，胆小鬼 ，老子自己去 。”

真是踏破铁鞋无觅处得来全不费工夫 ，索尔正犯难 ，没想到这贼人自己带路了，于是便跟着那山贼 。

 

山贼绕过几个假山 ，又走了几个池塘 ，来到一个颇为宽敞的庭院 ，其中一间屋子亮着灯 。索尔二话不说把人打晕塞到假山里，朝着那间屋子走去 。

 

索尔驻足在亮灯的那间屋子外，用手指在窗户上捅开一个小洞 ，这像是一间卧房 ，摆设设为讲究 ，床边有一个梳妆台 ，一个女子正对着梳妆镜梳头 。

 

女子梳完头以后脱掉外衣 ，吹灭蜡烛便上床就寝，索尔从窗户跳进房内 ，直扑床边 ，女子直起身，索尔捂住对方口鼻 ，小声说：“别怕，我是来救你的，别出声，我带你离开，听明白了就点点头。”

女子紧张地点点头，索尔放开手，抓住对方的胳膊就往外走，谁知刚跨出几步那只手像抹了油一样倏的一下就从他手里溜了出去 。索尔心头警铃大作，这姑娘，莫非会武功？

脑后一阵掌风袭来，索尔快速躲开，转身向身后击出一掌 ，黑暗中看不清楚，那人早已躲开数米之外 。

“来者何人？ ”一个低低的气声响起 。

“阁下可是山下村里被抢来的姑娘？”

对方没有说话，迟疑片刻后点燃了蜡烛 。索尔这才看清楚，眼前是个身材高挑，皮肤白皙，黑发碧眼的 ……姑娘？真的是姑娘吗？这个子是不是太高了点 。

索尔是西域人，初到中原 ，西域大漠多风沙 ，即使是女子的皮肤也大多粗糙发黄 ，而中原水土养人，就算男子也都算得上细皮嫩肉，而且面相柔和 ，眼前这个人的脸更是惊为天人，尤其那双幽绿的眸子，说他是中原话本里面摄人心魄的精怪他都信 。索尔一时竟看呆了，中原人的模样都这般好看的吗？

“那姑娘早已被我掉包了，我见她被山贼掳走，心中不忍 ，就在半路救走了她 。”很明显的男声 。

索尔回过神来：“那为何昨日我到村子的时候还有人在找她 。”

男子嫌弃地看了索尔一眼：“若是她一早就回去 ，那山贼很快就会发现我是假的，到时候又生事端 ，所以我给了她银子让她去隔壁村躲几天，等我把这里摆平了再回来 。”

“原来如此，还是兄台考虑周到。”

“你呢？就是单纯来救人的？”

“嗯 。”索尔点点头。

“既然如此，不如咱俩合作，一起把这贼窝端了，也算是为村里的人做点好事，不然你今天救了一个姑娘，明天他们还会抢新的回来，不如斩除根。”

“在下正有此意！敢问兄台大名？”

“我姓洛 ，单名一个基字 。”

“我姓丁，叫丁索尔。 ”

洛基见对方身形魁梧，气息浑厚有力，而且刚刚在外面偷看自己居然没有发现，和他对的那两招自己也没有占到便宜，武功修为想必不低，看着像是个可靠的帮手。

“那就说好了，我们……”

这时外面响起了嘈杂的声音，有人举着火把正往这屋走来，好像是喊着“有人闯入”什么的。

“不好，快躲起来。”洛基拉起索尔，本来准备跳窗出去，但是外面的人已经很近了，一出去就会被发现。

“这里！”洛基把人拉到屏风后面，那里有一个很大的木桶，里面的水还是热的，“快，藏进去！”索尔二话不说吸了口气就跳了进去，随着开门声的响起，一具白花花的肉体出现在索尔面前。

“有人进来过吗！”为首的山贼举着火把在屋子里走了一圈，后面的山贼床上床下翻了个遍，最后都来到屏风背后，只见抢来的小娘子泡在铺满花瓣的水里，披散着一头乌黑的长发，半裸着后背靠在浴盆边上，听到有人进来后像是被吓着了，转过身去靠着木桶边，只微微别过头用那双含泪的碧眼看着他们。

“哎哟，小娘子，没吓着你吧。”

小娘子委屈地咬着下嘴唇，眼角的泪光感染了在场的每一个山贼。

“你看到有人进来过吗？不要怕，我们这是在保护你。”

小娘子轻轻摇了摇头，眼泪就滴到水里。

“要是有人进来了，你可要说哦，不然你要是有个什么三长两短 ，我可不好交差啊。”带头的山贼咧着嘴走近过来，伸手往她白嫩的背上探去，“瞧你这细皮嫩肉的。”

小娘子似乎被他这猥琐的笑吓得不轻，又往旁边挪了挪。

“大哥，你忘啦，她是个哑巴。”旁边的山贼提醒到。

“走吧走吧，她能知道啥，都说十聋九哑，去搜别的地方吧。”

山贼们搜不到人吵吵闹闹着便向外走去。

“债主真是会享受啊，你看那个浴盆。”

“里面不知道都泡过多少个美艳小娘子了。”

“就你话多……”

在一片吵闹声中山贼们就都出去了，还礼貌地关上了门 。

洛基听人走远了以后拍拍水下的人：“出来吧，他们走了。”

索尔慢慢冒出头来，捋掉头上的水，洛基看他脸色发红，以为他内功不行：“这才憋了多久就不行了，快出来吧。”

索尔哪里是内功不行，他是刚刚一直被洛基压着，山贼进来的时候洛基的身体就压了上来，他一点不敢乱动，任由对方光裸的身体在他脸上和身上蹭来蹭去，两条腿还跨在他腰的两边，他想按住那两条不安分的腿，结果一摸到那光滑的皮肤就立刻放开了。

山贼出去以后他冒出头来，正面对上的就是洛基白花花的胸口，上面两个红点还在滴水。

“你……丁什么的来着……哎呀大个子你快起来，我的腿抽筋了。”洛基皱着眉头。

“哦哦，抱歉。”索尔赶紧站起来。

“别愣着啊，拉我一把，都怪你，长这么大块占那么多地方，我的腿都伸不开，憋得抽筋了。”

“哦哦，抱歉。”索尔赶紧去扶人，他手触碰到对方的肩膀时差点就要相信眼前这是个真的姑娘了，洛基现在的身形比刚刚小了一圈，原来他还会缩骨，难怪那些山贼没怀疑他是男的。双臂从洛基腋下穿过，抱着对方的背把人拉起来，然后弯腰把人横抱起跨出浴盆。

 

“好了好了，我要睡了，你也过来一起睡。”洛基揉着酸痛的小腿一瘸一拐地走到床边。

洛基是杀手，为了灵敏的身手和易于隐藏，身上的肌肉练得劲瘦结实，骨骼和关节的柔韧度也很高，腰上两条优美的腰线没入下腹，后面两个小小的腰窝，只是肤色过于苍白，仿佛没见过太阳 。索尔看着那两块饱满雪白的臀肉，只觉得一股邪火从下腹燃起，他只见过西域人的身体，没想到这个中原男子的身体竟引得他如此神魂颠倒。

“啊？不用，我睡地上就行了。”索尔移开目光。

洛基擦干身体以后穿上里衣，说：“那些毛贼每天都会过来偷看我。”

“啊？他们每天都看你这样？”话说出口以后又觉得自己是个蠢蛋，怎么可能看到，不然早露馅了好吗？

“衣柜里有这个寨主的衣服，你找几件换换，合不合适我就不知道了，但总比穿你这身湿哒哒的好。”

洛基已经上床躺下，索尔犹豫了一会儿就去找了换的衣服，也上了床，洛基把床幔放下来，让他睡里面。这床确实大得可以，够三四个人睡，可想而知这个寨主平时的生活有多淫乱。

“你是……西域人？”洛基看着他一头金发，鼻梁高挺，眼窝深陷，眼珠还是蓝色的，长相和体格都和中原人相差甚远，好在相貌英俊，不然今天真是白被占便宜了。

“对，初到中土，家父让我来见识历练一下，你也是西域人吗？”索尔知道洛基的绿眼睛。

“不是。”洛基冷冷地说到。

索尔觉得自己好像问了不该问的问题，想赶紧找个话题缓解一下，但是一下子根本不知道说什么。他手往床里抓了一下，好像碰到了几个东西，于是掀开被子一看，里面竟然有几个木雕。

“这是什么。”索尔抓起一个。

洛基看了一眼就翻过身不再说话，索尔这才发现那是个假阳具，剩下的几个无一例外的都是类似的东西。真是窘透了，他把假阳具往里一推，也闭上眼不再说话。

二人沉沉睡去，一夜无话。

 

“听着，我来了几天，地形我都差不多弄清楚了，这是我画的地图，但是还有几个地方我没有去过，因为守卫很严，我这样子没法去，所以剩下的就靠你了。”洛基拿出几张自己画的地形图。

“这穆火寨的地形确实古怪。”索尔看着地图。

“其实弄清楚了也就那样，你今天明天的任务就是要把剩下的地形弄清楚，然后找出一条逃生路线，我们把寨主杀了以后要尽快离开，知道吗？”

“好，没问题，交给我吧。”

“你最好小心点，别被抓住了，要是连累了我，我就让你和这群狗贼一起去见阎王，听清楚了吗？”

“放心，我要是被抓了，定当场自刎谢罪。”

“算你识相。”

 

索尔照着洛基给的地形图把穆火寨的地形熟悉了一遍，又去了那几个守卫森严的地方，一个是武器库，里面确实有很多神兵利器；一个是财宝库，都是四处搜刮来的金银珠宝；还有一个是一个丹药房，里面是一些珍贵的药材和丹药，这寨主看来还会炼丹制药，就是不知道是毒药还是救命的药。

索尔探查完地形后洛基又趁夜去看了一遍 ，确定无误后二人开始商讨明日的对策。

 

“穆凡天明天就要回来，到时候这群小贼会把我当众送给他，我们那时候就要下手。”

“可有什么信号？”

洛基皱了皱眉，这倒是个问题，不过他很快就想到了办法：“这样，你假装被他们擒住，他们定会将你同我一起押上邀功，到时候你看准时机出手，我在旁边协助你，这样既节约了时间，也不用咱俩再费心约定什么时机。”

“好办法。”

“虽然这群毛贼都是酒囊饭袋不足一提，但是这穆火寨的寨主功夫可是相当了得，官府和江湖上的人捉拿几次都没有成功，连复仇盟的人都拿他没办法，明日之举可谓凶险万分，兄台可要当心啊，如果打不过就跑。”

“多谢洛兄弟提醒。”

 

第二天中午洛基就被一群山贼带去正殿，寨主宝座上正坐着一个红袍魁梧大汉，虬髯赤眼，不知练的哪门内功，左右手各戴一只精钢拳套，正是穆火寨寨主穆凡天。

 

“寨主，我们这次给您寻了个小娘子，您看～”山贼将洛基押到中央。

穆凡天盯着洛基看了一会儿：“带上来，让我看仔细些。”

洛基被带到主座边，寨主一双暗红的眼睛在他身上饶了几圈：“不错，哪里找来的，本座这次重重有赏。”

“禀告寨主！昨夜抓到一个夜闯财宝库的窃贼。”

另一个山贼迫不及待地站出来。

“带上来 。”穆凡天将洛基拉到身边坐下。

“是。”

很快五花大绑的索尔就被押了上来。

索尔一进来就看到洛基坐在穆凡天旁边。

“寨主要怎么处罚？”

“不着急，不如先处罚这个小娘子。”寨主捏起了洛基的下巴，“是我一个人玩呢还是大家一起玩？”

这下殿内的山贼们都兴奋起来，还有这等好事。 

“是谁抓的这小美人儿？”

“是小的我。”一个山贼兴奋地站出来。

“你叫什么名字？”

“小的叫周二毛。”

“那就你先吧。”寨主把洛基推开示意旁边的手下把他带回大殿中央。

“这……这怎么好 。”周二毛有点兴奋过头，摩拳擦掌不知如何应对。

“快点，兄弟们还等着呢，难道要大家一起帮你？”

周围的山贼们几乎时同时发出了惊叹声，都开始怂恿周二毛快点上，有的甚至开始挽袖子作势要上来帮他 。

看着那山贼留着口水靠近了洛基甚至伸手拉扯他的衣服，索尔再也忍不住 ，直接挣断了绳索冲上去一把把人拉到身边，顺手将周二毛的脑袋拍飞了出去。

山贼们一见形势不妙，纷纷抄起兵器，将二人围了个里三层外三层。

 

这时一直坐在上座看戏的穆凡天开口了：“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我要是连人是男是女都分辨不出，岂不是白当了这么多年强盗，说，谁派你们来的。”

洛基本来想索尔和穆凡天单打独斗自己好收渔人之利，索尔若是敌不过穆凡天，自己也有机会溜走，没想到这么快就败露了，现在也只能硬着头皮应战。

“狗贼你作恶多端，杀你还需要理由吗？”索尔将洛基护在身后。

“又是个行侠仗义的大侠，小的们，给我拿下！”穆凡天似乎也不在乎到底是谁来要他的命，直接让手下抓人。

 

索尔飞身上房梁，取下两柄青钢剑——难怪没见他兵器，原来一早放在了这里。

“洛兄，你没事吧。”

“无妨，这群小贼交给我，你去对付穆凡天。”

“好，你千万小心。”洛基早已扭动关节恢复原本的身形，一把扯掉身上的女人衣服，从袖间甩出一把蛇形短剑。

 

索尔舞起双剑，杀出包围直击穆凡天，穆凡天不慌不忙起身，抡起拳套硬是接下了索尔几招，索尔不敢大意，能接下他双剑的人实属罕见，洛基果然没有夸大，穆凡天确实不好对付。索尔向后跃出几米，穆凡天毫不退却，重拳朝索尔脑门打来，索尔向后翻了个跟头，身后的墙壁瞬间裂开了几条裂口，没想到这穆凡天内力竟如此深厚，仅靠拳套就能将拳风发挥至此地步，索尔心中暗捏了把冷汗，还好一开始没有轻敌，否则早就是那双拳套下的亡魂。

 

再说洛基这边，他那把短剑剑刃上泛着幽光，一看就是淬过毒的，虽说兵器淬毒算不得光明正大，但洛基向来就不是什么正人君子，反正都是杀人，哪还管什么手段方法。被他伤到的人倒下后再也站不起来，洛基拳脚功夫也不弱，轻功更是了得，周围的山贼根本不能近他身，此时的洛基就像一个行动迅捷的鬼魅 ，足尖轻点地面 ，敌人还没看清他的身影脖子上就已经出现一道口子 ，鲜血很快变成黑色 ，宣告着死亡 。周围的山贼已经倒了一片，剩下的只是哆哆嗦嗦挤在一边不敢上前，这个碧眼的死神，太可怕了，杀了这么多人，而我们连他的衣服都碰不到。

 

看索尔这边，只见那穆凡天的拳套在青钢剑的攻击下丝毫没有损坏，双方斗了一两百招依然僵持不下，兵器都磨出了火花，索尔运足了内力，生怕一个疏忽大意就被穆凡天取了性命。穆凡天也冒着汗，以往来的都是虾兵蟹将，就算大名鼎鼎的复仇盟都没能拿下他，今天这不知哪里冒出来的无名小辈竟把他逼到如此境地，还好自己内力深厚，不然一开始那两柄龙牙剑刺来的时候就已经死了。

索尔剑长 ，穆凡天的每一次攻击都能被挡下，一时不能近他身；而穆凡天的内功恐怕不在索尔之下，索尔的攻击也都能被化解 。

二人缠斗过的地方都出现大面积的损毁，墙体表面被完全破坏，桌椅被震得粉碎，都是被剑气和溢出的内力破坏 ，靠得近的山贼甚至断了骨头。洛基自知内功比不得这二人，这时插手只怕先死的会是他，于是先在旁边观战，只希望穆凡天能漏个破绽让他插一刀。

好在索尔有着普通人无法匹敌的耐力和力量，而且随着战斗时间的推移会越战越勇，现在穆凡天原来无孔不入的攻击在他看来似乎有了那么一丝漏洞。

 

“小子，报上名来，你是第一个在我手下活过这么多招的，你死了我会给你做个奖牌送到你爹娘手里。”

“哈哈哈哈，就不劳大驾了，不如我把你的人头送给山下村民，让大家高兴高兴。”索尔爽朗大笑，丝毫不畏惧。

“既然不领情，那我就不多说了，待我取了你首级，定当和那个白面小子的头一起挂到衙门门口去！”

穆凡天看出他索尔内功不如他，于是几个拆招后运足内力，右拳直击索尔面门 ，这招又快又猛，几乎无法躲避 ，索尔也没有想过要躲 ，只是更快一步扔掉了手中的剑 ，双手紧紧箍住穆凡天的右拳顺着穆凡天的力道方向将二人带出几丈开外化解了大半攻击力 ，而在后退的同时索尔已经调整了体内的真气运行将力量集中在双手 ，在双脚落地的瞬间大喝一声，铆足全力将手里的拳套捏了个粉碎 。穆凡天慌乱地击出左拳 ，索尔击出右拳将那只拳套也击成粉碎 ，此时的穆凡天已是强弩之末 ，接下来的对战索尔很快就占了上风 。洛基也轻松地将手里的毒针对准了穆凡天 。

穆凡天没想到自己居然会因为一时失算败在这小辈手里，没了拳套以后想接索尔的攻击就没那么容易了，每一招他都必须用尽全力，不然一招之内他就会被震碎五脏六腑。虽然索尔现在也没有武器，但是进攻气势一点都没减，反而因为减轻了负担变得越来越快。穆凡天被逼得节节退败，最后终于招架不住，被索尔“啪啪”两掌打在胸口，一口鲜血喷涌而出，整个人跪倒地上。

“嗖嗖”，索尔觉得一阵细风从耳边掠过，穆凡天的脖子上已经中了四五根毒针 ，他睁大了眼睛想说什么，但是洛基的毒见血封喉，穆凡天动了动嘴便重重地垂下脑袋，洛基随即捡起索尔的青钢剑将他的头割了下来 。

 

周围的山贼们早已不见了踪影，但此地不宜久留，索尔和洛基跑到山寨门口的时候停了下来，因为路口那边有一团黄烟正扩散上来，一看就知道是毒烟 ，没想到这群山贼还留了这一手，还真是狠毒，难怪那么多人死在这里。下山的路是走不通了，索尔拉着洛基往山顶跑去，那里有他的另一条逃生路线。

 

二人在毒烟弥漫开之前跑到了山顶，山顶中间是沸腾的岩浆，滚烫无比，山顶边是悬崖峭壁，明显已无去路，后面是滚滚而来的毒烟，看来是在劫难逃。

 

正在洛基一筹莫展之际，索尔已经麻利地在一边的土堆里刨出了几件物事开始拼装，不一会儿就将拼装好的东西背在了身上。

“你这是？”

“来不及了，抱紧我。”索尔说完便搂住洛基腰身，朝着悬崖边跑去。

“喂喂喂！你想死别带我啊，放我回去！”洛基使劲去掰腰上的手臂，但是索尔的手臂硬邦邦的像铁链一样根本掰不动，到悬崖边时洛基只好闭上了眼睛。

 

——待续


	2. 【锤基】相见欢（二）古风AU HE

“啊啊啊啊——”洛基睁开眼睛后失魂地乱叫了一阵才停下来，脚底下是百尺高的山崖，此时二人正在慢慢降落，头上黄绿的毒烟消散在天边，索尔这是，做了个大风筝？

“不是你叫我找的最快的逃生路线吗？我准备了三条，没想到是这条用上了。”索尔说完还得意地朝他眨了眨眼睛，“不过时间太短没做好，待会儿落地可要当心了。”

“呵，真掉下去了我就拿你垫背。”

“哈哈，对了，刚刚真是多亏你那两根针了，不然我还得多打一阵子呢，到时候死的说不定就是我了。”

这可是奇怪了，洛基还是第一次听见有人夸他的毒针，毕竟用毒都是为天下人不齿的。

“都是上不了台面的伎俩，兄台过奖了……”

“没有啊，这明明很聪明，比我这种只会硬碰硬的厉害多了。”

洛基没有再和他说话，因为刚刚到山顶的时候他就感到一阵寒意正从从丹田升起，现在更加明显。洛基心里觉得很不妙，因为半个月前才发作过一次，怎么这么快又发作了。他身体里有一寒毒，时不时便会发作，此番来穆火寨也不是什么为民除害，只是听说穆凡天手里有压制寒毒的丹药所以想来窃取，但是昨日去丹药房翻遍了都没有找到类似的丹药，几乎都是些男女合欢或者要人命的毒药。

索尔见他一言不发，眉头紧皱，眼睛下面也有点泛青，以为是刚刚吸到了毒烟。

“洛兄弟，你是不是中毒了？”索尔搂紧了洛基的腰。

“快放我下去……我要运功驱毒。”洛基咬着牙。

“好。”

索尔双眼在山体上快速搜索着，没过多久就发现了一个山洞，于是放弃了风筝，本来就快散架的风筝在索尔的一番捣鼓下很快变成碎片散落开去，索尔一手抱住洛基，一边手脚并用地在山体寻找可攀附的石头和藤条，总算在精疲力尽之前跳进了洞窟，洛基已经浑身冰凉，脸上结了一层霜。

索尔二话不说将人带到洞里，洞穴非常宽敞，因为是火山的缘故，此处多温泉，这里刚好也有一口温泉，冒着淡淡的硫石味儿。

“太好了洛兄弟，你可以在这里……”索尔只觉得怀里的人一下子瘫软下去，他伸手探了探，鼻息尚存，只是很微弱，再不救治恐怕就来不及了。

但是怎么治，索尔对解毒制药一无所知，他懂的医术仅限于给伤口包扎止血。罢了，死马当活马医，先把人暖过来，既然是寒毒——看起来像——那先保持体温肯定不会错的。于是索尔给洛基吃了一颗自己母亲炼制的解毒丸，再将洛基的衣物脱去，将人放进了温泉，又尝试给他输送了内力，但是似乎没有什么效果，只好运功帮他护住心脉。 

热水还是有点用，洛基脸上的冰霜慢慢融化，脸色也不像刚刚那样白得发蓝，嘴唇也有了点血色。

“洛兄弟，你好些了吗？”索尔摇了摇洛基僵硬的身体。

“……冷……”洛基艰难地吐出几个字，索尔只听见了这个冷字，于是在旁边生了一堆火，坐进温泉将人牢牢抱在怀里，一边用手去揉对方僵硬的小腿，确实体温还没有恢复过来，别说露在外面的肩膀和脸，连温泉里的身体都是冰凉的。

 

运功时间太久，加上刚刚和穆凡天的激战，索尔很快乏了，自己什么时候睡着的都不知道，醒来的时候洛基看起来已经恢复了正常 ，虽然还是苍白的皮肤，但是全身的肌肉都已经软下来，呼吸也比刚刚平稳，现在看起来就像是睡着了。

索尔松了松手臂，洛基的脑袋就向后仰去，整段脖颈暴露出来，虽然身上穿着里衣，但是早已湿透，胸口透出两个隐约的红点，索尔赶紧移开目光，去擦洛基脸上的水珠。纤长的睫毛紧紧合在一起，下面是高挺的鼻梁，还有两片紧闭的薄唇，嘴唇刚恢复血色，像两片带着露水的花瓣，好想咬一口。

山洞内的温度好像比刚进来的时候高了一点，索尔有点口干舌燥，西域人多信奉佛教，索尔想起小时候背过的几篇，确定洛基还没醒后就盘腿单手作合十状闭眼开始默念：观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时。照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄。舍利子，色不异空，空不异色，色即是空，空即是色，受想行识，亦复如是……

 

索尔几乎已经进入冥想状态后洛基才终于醒过来，他还是第一次没有被寒毒弄出内伤，多亏索尔刚刚运功给他护住了脏器和心脉。

可能是泡太久的缘故，洛基觉得浑身酥软得不行，连抬手都费劲，但是水里实在太安逸，反正索尔还没醒干脆就缩在他臂弯里睁着眼到处看。现在应该是快到晚上了，外面的温度降低导致洞内的水蒸气变得更为明显，现在眼前都是雾蒙蒙的，旁边的火堆映着索尔俊美的脸，金色的头发挽到头顶扎了个小髻，一滴滴的水珠从他的额头滑下来，穿过睫毛，到鼻头，再到胡茬。

洛基看得入了迷，什么时候伸出手去的都不知道，结实的肌肉触感传来的时候洛基才发现自己做了什么蠢事，他居然在抚摸一个男人的身体，而且还上了瘾，从胸口一路摸到了腰腹。

洛基坐起身来，索尔一下子睁开了眼睛，洛基刚好撞进他那双深沉的蓝眼睛里，这一晃神的时间里索尔已经掐住了对方细窄的腰。

洛基身体精瘦，皮肤白得能看到下面的脉络纹理，现在在温泉的蒸腾下有些发红，抵在他胸口上的手指头更是粉嘟嘟的，就像索尔家里养的波斯猫的猫爪子。此刻两片薄唇上挂着蒸汽凝结成的水珠，索尔忍不住用拇指去擦掉，柔软的触感由指尖传来。

索尔不是没有和别人做过，他的第一次是在18岁，那天父亲给他送来一个比他大10岁的女人，女人身材饱满，长相妖艳，技巧娴熟，那晚她教会了索尔一个成年男人应该懂的东西。索尔记得那个女人骑在自己身上忘情地扭动着腰肢，一只手揉弄着胸口的两团肉，最后他掐着女人的腰射在女人身体里的时候她倒下来想亲他的嘴唇，他别开了头。

索尔深深地看着洛基的脸，直到有一滴水从他的头发上滴到洛基的脸上，他慢慢弯下头，快要碰到那两片水淋淋的嘴唇时洛基突然别开了头，嘴唇擦过洛基的耳朵，耳廓传来的酥痒感让洛基像受惊的小猫般缩了缩肩膀，索尔顿了顿，怀里的小猫又抬起头来，看着索尔眨了眨自己幽绿的眼睛。洛基才1 8岁，没有经历过男女之事，只是听师父师兄们说过一些，或者就是去那些三教九流的地方执行任务的时候看到过一些场面。他不知道自己也被挑逗起来，他现在想知道接下来会发生什么，也很期待，是不是真的像在妓院那些烟花之地看到的那样……

没有抵抗，像是得到默许一般，索尔低下头，在那双薄唇上吮了一下，这次洛基没有躲闪，索尔的唇离开后，洛基像偷腥的小猫慢慢凑了上来，在索尔的下嘴唇亲了一下，但这次二人没有分开太久，索尔很快就反应过来，在洛基快要离开的时候含住了洛基的上唇，手臂也把洛基圈得更紧不让他躲开。像第一次吃到糖果的小孩，一个青涩又缠绵无比的吻就这样开始了。

贴在身上的衣服此时变得粗糙不已，洛基觉得身体快要被摩擦出火来，好在索尔“聪明”地帮他扯掉了，肌肤相贴的瞬间二人同时发出满意的叹息声，犹如两条搁浅的鱼，相互摩挲着对方的身体获得水分，索尔粗重炽热的呼吸就在耳边，水珠刚在皮肤上凝结出来就被索尔吮得干干净净。

后穴被侵入的时候洛基感到流进了不少热水 ，索尔的手指在里面不停地搅动，说不上很舒服，但是他还是不由自主地扭起腰肢，看着洛基一副欲求不满的样子索尔托起他的屁股将人放到了地上 。

穴口再次被撑开 ，刚刚进去的泉水涓涓地留了出来，穴肉发着颤地抽动着，索尔换上了自己的大家伙 ，洛基清楚地感觉到了那根东西的尺寸 ，粗壮的茎身蛮横地顶了进来，尽管索尔的动作已经很慢，但他还是觉得自己在被一点点撕裂 ，蘑菇头进来以后就感觉到了那根东西上面鼓胀跳动的血管脉络。肠道最终被填满 ，男人的肉棒撑开了甬道内的每一个褶皱，只要轻轻一动就带来一阵剧痛。

洛基急促地喘着气，索尔俯身含住一颗鲜红的乳珠，洛基抓住他头发的时候他的手也捏住了另一颗 。

“嗯……”胸口的两点在索尔口里和手指里被蹂躏着，一边被牙尖戳刺，一边被手指反复揉捏拉扯，短暂的疼痛过去后是无尽的快感，甚至连后穴都流出了不少液体。一条腿被抬起压到胸口，后穴里的东西开始抽插，滑腻的咕啾声充斥着耳膜，洛基感到下身火辣辣的疼痛，但是更多的是尾椎骨蔓延上来酸麻，他从来没有过这种感觉，快感的浪潮一层层堆积起来，拍得他头晕目眩。

“啊……啊……啊……”洛基终于坚持不住放开叫出来，这是他们的第一次交合，索尔几乎是认真地耐着性子让他享受到其中的乐趣，不管自己想要他想得要发疯，每次挺入都认真地找着敏感点，逼得洛基发出一阵阵呻吟。处子的身体经不起挑逗，没多长时间洛基就射了。索尔停下动作，深吸了口气慢慢抽出自己的阴茎，翻过洛基的身体让他趴在地上，抬高了屁股检查有没有出血。只见周围的肉红了一圈，隐约看到几个指引，穴口边挂着一丝粘液，没有出血，索尔吞了吞口水，伸出舌头在红肿的穴口周围扫了一圈，洛基瞬间绷紧了身子颤抖起来。舌头继续深入，在后穴慢慢试探，洛基心里像有无数只小猫爪挠过，发出隐忍的呻吟：“嗯……”

看着对方抬高了屁股回过头用蒙着泪花的眼睛看着自己，明显没有满足，索尔心里暗笑了一句“小馋猫”后掰开臀瓣，再次插了进去。

第二次的情事汹涌而猛烈，索尔不像第一次那么温柔，知道洛基已经适应了以后就毫无顾虑地操干起来。因为刚刚躺在地上，洛基的背上沾了一块泥印，在他雪白的皮肤上非常显眼，这大大地刺激了索尔的大脑，西域人狂野的血性在他身体里翻腾，他一直就想这么干，想将这具白壁般的身体弄脏，想把他肏到不停求饶却又想要更多……想着想着抬手便朝那圆润的臀肉上打了下去，洛基的尖叫声非但没有让他停手，反而让他越来越激动，直到屁股上被打得一片绯红就又把人拉到怀里来啃咬对方的肩膀和脖颈，最后不顾对方的带着哭腔的呻吟和求饶将人翻过来把两条长腿压到肩上再次进入，尽管洛基的指甲在他身上抓出了数条血痕也依然捏着对方的下巴和自己接吻，直到对方身上全是他的牙印和吻痕，整个山洞都回荡着肉体的碰撞声和洛基的呻吟声。

索尔在洛基体内释放第二次的时候洛基已经被做得昏过去，两颗乳头几乎被咬破了皮，看着浑身都是红紫色痕迹和白色液体的人索尔恢复了理智。他喘息着撑在洛基身体上方，胸口的汗水一滴滴往下落。

“洛基……”索尔手足无措地将人拉到怀里紧紧抱了许久，心里即是内疚又是甜蜜，接下来帮洛基清理身体，里里外外仔细用水清洗了几遍，又烤干了衣服给洛基穿上，用自己的披风将人裹好。

洛基的脸色看起来不错，应该只是太累昏睡了，刚刚那场荒唐至极的性事还徘徊在索尔脑内，他想清楚了，无论洛基醒来会怎么处置他他都不会反抗，哪怕要自己的命也认了，在西域毁人清白这种事就是该处死刑的，更何况是在中原这种将贞操清白看得比命还重要的地方。

在死之前，至少……索尔往火堆里加了柴，摸了摸洛基的脸，俯身在洛基的额头上印下一吻，然后就靠着墙睡去。

 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

 

复仇盟是江湖上一个由众多奇人异士组成的组织，现任盟主是唐鹤轩，主要的骨干成员有7名。这个组织平时都是做些锄强扶弱、匡扶社稷的事，所以很受老百姓爱戴，盟主唐鹤轩还是中原最大商会的舵主，所以复仇盟在中原的势力和财力都非同一般。

药王班浩就是复仇盟的七大骨干之一，他有两个徒弟，阿简和阿黛，半月前复仇盟飞鸽传书将药王紧急召去了京城，药王临走前吩咐两个徒弟给村山下的村民看完病后尽快到京师汇合，所以阿简和阿黛不敢怠慢，第五天处理完村子里的事后就启程赶往京师。

 

药王的住处比较偏僻，位于一处人烟稀少的山林中，也是为了采集草药方便，只是要出门的话就比较麻烦了。

到码头还有五天的路程，阿简和阿黛此刻正骑马走在林中，这里罕有人至，连条像样的路都没有。

“师姐，当心。”阿黛今年十七岁，比阿简小两岁。

“太安静了，以前不是这样的。”阿简也发现了林子不对劲，连鸟叫声都没有，周围仿佛有无数双眼睛在监视她们。

“有本事就出来，别躲躲藏藏的！”阿黛讨厌这种被监视的感觉。

果然不一会儿从四周的树上跳下来十来个黑衣人，个个黑巾蒙面，拿着长刀。

“师姐，他们不是山匪。”阿黛的马被惊得跳起来，不停地在地上踏着蹄子，夜行衣这种行头一看就是有备而来，而且大多数武功不低。

“我师姐妹二人是药王班浩的弟子，向来与人无冤仇，其中是否有所误会？”阿简跳下马朝黑衣人抱拳道。

“要杀的就是你们俩，给我上！”为首的黑衣人一声令下，黑衣人一拥而上，阿简和阿黛顿时慌了阵脚，她俩的武功对付寻常山贼尚可，如果真遇到职业杀手就没办法了，加上没有武器，二人很快就败下阵来，黑衣人的刀齐刷刷地指着她们。

“把药方交出来！”

“什么药方，我不知道。”

“好，那我只好杀了你们再慢慢搜了！”

黑衣首领举起刀，阿简把阿黛的头紧紧抱在怀里，紧紧闭上双眼。

接下来一声惨叫，接二连三的惨叫，黑衣人倒了一半，然后是兵器打击的声音。阿简慢慢睁开眼，一个金发的男子正和黑衣人打斗，金发男子双剑挥得极快，黑衣人根本不是对手，不一会儿就只剩黑衣首领在苦苦奋战。

“何方神圣，报上名来！”

索尔很不理解为什么中原人都这么喜欢问人名字，都是要死的人了还这么多话，所以也没有回答，直接一剑刺穿了对方的喉咙。

 

那日洛基醒来后二人尴尬不已，虽然后来也提着人头一起去了衙门，只是到了衙门门口洛基说赏金只给一个人，两个人去领不了，所以让索尔在外面等候。哪知道他这一去就再也没回来，索尔等到日落西山衙门的衙差才出来告诉他洛基早就走了，去哪里不知道，然后塞给他五百两银子。索尔失落地抱着银子，心中一阵酸涩，只怪自己太笨，最后只好一个人重新踏上旅程。

中原美景颇多，离边境越远越好看，一路过来山明水秀风清云娴，各种没有见过的生灵，索尔从小就没见过这等美景，一路欣赏过来也将对洛基的思念淡化了几分不再那么落寞，只是不熟地形，骑马走了几天以后走远了竟不知走到了哪里，还好遇到阿简和阿黛。

 

“这么说丁大哥你是迷路了？”阿简问。

“啊是，我没来过中原，所以也不知道怎么走，就走到了这里，还好遇到二位，不然我可能要当野人了。”索尔不好意思地笑笑，殊不知他这一笑已经深深印入了旁人的心底。

“哈哈，没关系，我们给你当向导，就当答谢你救命之恩了。”阿黛很开心，觉得捡到了个保镖。

“那就多谢二位姑娘了。”

“你想去哪里呢？”

“还不知道，我就先护送你们到京师吧。”

 

三人一路说说笑笑，阿黛热心地给索尔介绍了中原的风土人情，时间过得也快，一眨眼三四天就过去了，眼看明天就能到码头，总算松了口气。

路过一条小溪的时候三人停下来让马喝水，索尔也到一边洗脸，正洗着的时候有人递过来一块手帕，是阿简。

“擦擦脸吧。”阿简笑着。

“不用，我随便擦擦就行，怎么能随便用姑娘的东西。”索尔说着赶紧提起衣角往脸上擦，哪知道擦完以后更黑了，他这么多天都没找到休息的地方，澡都是在路边的小溪或者山泉边解决，根本没有办法洗衣服。

看着他那张大花脸阿简噗嗤一声笑了出来，还是把手帕塞到他手里：“用吧，就当送你了。”

索尔只好接过手帕，擦完脸后抖了抖衣服，一团青绿的布料掉了出来，简弯腰捡起来，好像是一条发带，没有什么花纹，就是一条简单的发带。索尔见到后赶紧拿过来，还细心地拍了拍上面的泥土，然后塞进了胸口的衣服夹层里。

“你的？”阿简其实很不确定，因为这个颜色和索尔的形象很不搭，而且索尔刚刚的反应也不太正常，很紧张的样子，仿佛这发带是什么宝贝一样。

索尔没有回答，对阿简笑了笑就到旁边去喂马吃草，阿简在心里安慰到，起码不像是女人用的。

 

明天就能到码头了，三人决定连夜赶路，码头边有驿站，这样就有休息的地方不用再风餐露宿。

夜空中一轮明月，时不时有几只受惊的鸟儿在树枝间扑腾几下翅膀。其实走夜路是江湖中的大忌 ，因为夜晚视野不好，很容易就会被埋伏。索尔警觉地听着四周的动静，走进一片密林的时候马突然不动了，原地站着不停地甩着脑袋，鼻孔里还喷着气。

“两位姑娘，下马。”索尔首先下马抽出剑，阿简和阿黛知道危险，赶紧下来站到索尔身边。

“尽量待在我身边。”索尔从脚边摸了块石头，朝不远处的树上掷去。

一声惨叫后紧接着从四周的树上都跳下来黑衣人，数量比上次的还多。

大战一触即发，黑衣人已经知道有索尔这个人的存在，所以这次应该是做好了准备，没有管阿简和阿黛直接朝索尔攻来。第一排黑衣人攻了数招 ，索尔准备还击时却统一后退 ，这时从索尔后方冒出来另一排黑衣人，索尔又去和新冒出来的人纠缠。刀剑碰撞的声音不绝于耳，本以为换了战术就能取胜，但是索尔落手之重大大超乎黑衣人的意料 ，两柄青钢剑看似普通 ，但是到了索尔手中像是有了千钧之力，直接与之交战的黑衣人都被震得手臂发麻拿不住武器，就算交替攻击也坚持不了两轮 ，索尔看似魁梧笨重的身躯实际上迅捷无比，攻守兼并的招式完全看不出破绽 ，无论从哪个方向进攻都会被对方提前发觉。

看着索尔游刃有余地对付，阿简和阿黛也放下心，没有发现危险正悄悄向她们靠近。

索尔的攻击范围极大，杀了半数敌人以后人已经被拉到了离刚刚下马的地方有一段距离的地方，这时另一波黑衣人出现，掳走了阿简和阿黛。

 

“丁大哥……”是阿黛，才刚喊出这三个字就被捂住了嘴巴，索尔这才发现原来不止一拨黑衣人，在他和这边的黑衣人打斗的时候另一波也埋伏着，看准时机后就出来将阿简和阿黛掳走，索尔快速解决了眼前的人后立即追了上去，好在阿简和阿黛穿的是浅色的衣服，在月光下面很显眼，他很快就追了上来，看来又新来了一拨人，他赶到的时候不知道是几方势力的黑衣人正打作一团，阿简和阿黛在中间抱在一起。索尔管不了那么多，提着双剑冲进人堆直接砍下几条手臂来，顿时惨叫声响成一片。黑衣人见来了帮手，直接去拉阿简的手想趁乱先带人走，索尔眼尖，甩出剑将那人的肩钉到了旁边的树上，接着又是一把，抓住阿黛的黑衣人也被钉到了树上。剩下的知道打不过，纷纷逃散开去，索尔转过身，见一个不死心的蒙面人还要去拉阿简，想也不想就冲上去，对着那人后背就是一掌。

那人吃了索尔一掌后一个趔趄扑到了地上，阿简和阿黛却跑上去扶他。

“丁大哥，你打错了！”

“快住手！他也是来救我们的！”

索尔这才知道打错了人，赶紧上去帮忙。

“刚刚我们被黑衣人带过来的时候是他来阻止的。”

“对不起，兄台你……你蒙着面，我一下子没注意。”索尔扶起人才注意到对方穿的不是夜行衣，只是颜色太深晚上不太看得出来。

对方似乎很生气，浑身发颤，一把推开索尔转身就走：“你以为谁都像你那么蠢！”可是没走出几步就一下子就倒在地上。

“快看看他怎么了，我听他的气息很不稳，应该是受伤了。”阿简提醒道。

索尔上去把人扶起，揭开脸上的黑布，月光照着那张熟悉苍白的脸，可惜双目禁闭，嘴角还有血迹。

索尔又惊又喜：“洛基！”

 

－待续－


	3. Chapter 3

三

 

“我刚刚只用了半成功力，怎么会这么严重？”索尔抱着洛基，洛基现在气若游丝，感觉下一刻钟就不行了。

阿简皱着眉头，她也不太明白，虽然有一点内伤，但是并不严重，奇怪的是洛基现在的状态像是中毒了，阿黛沾了一点洛基嘴角的血闻了闻，也证实了阿简的想法。

“他中毒了，而且从脉象看起来不止一种毒。”

“中毒，有办法解吗？”

“我试试吧，丁大哥你先运功护住他的心脉，我和师妹施针封住他的穴道，找个明亮的地方再看，因为现在还不知道他中的是什么毒。”阿简一边说一边从包袱里取出银针，阿黛给洛基喂了一颗药丸。

 

洛基醒来的时候发现自己已经躺在床上，脚边坐着一个人——那个金发大个子！

“喂……”洛基刚开口就因为喉咙一阵干痒刺痛咳嗽起来，索尔闻声醒来，赶紧从桌上端来杯子。

“简姑娘说你醒来会想喝水，果然没说错。”

洛基一口气喝了三大杯水：“我睡了多久？”

“现在快午时，你睡了两天半。”

洛基喝完水就盘起腿运气。

“放心吧，你体内的毒简姑娘已经帮你解了，就是那股寒毒不知还在不在。”

一想起寒毒就想到温泉那天，一想到那天洛基就来气，这该死的居然打他屁股，丢死人了，洛基瞪了索尔一眼，索尔继续问：“洛基，你怎么中那么多毒的？简姑娘说有四五种。”

“与你无关。”

“我……”

“说了你也不懂。”

“洛基，我想说……那天……我会负责的！”

洛基差点没一口气背过去，压低声音狠狠说:“你听好了，我是男人，不需要你负责，什么贞操清白的狗屁玩意儿都是用来骗女人的，知道吗！”

“那你……”

“我什么我，我也不会负什么责的，以后不准再提这件事，就当什么都没发生！”说完就跳下床准备走，这时地面强烈地晃了一下，洛基被晃得晕头转向几次差点摔倒。

“这是什么地方？还是大个子你刚给我喝了什么？”

“没事，只是船有点晃，可能遇到大浪了，过会儿就好。”索尔走过来把他拉到床边坐下。

“船？！”

 

由于洛基一直昏迷不醒，阿简建议赶紧带他去京师找药王救治，所以索尔第二天就带他一起上了船。这艘商船比普通的船大上很多，上面还有三根桅杆，扬帆全速前进的话只需短短五天就能到达京师，上千里的路程一夜之间就能到达。就是船舱里不好待，很闷，洛基现在就坐在船尾吹风，顺便看看眼前上蹿下跳的人。索尔这家伙还真有本事，才一两天就已经和船上的舵手船员们打成了一片，现在正和大家一起拉船帆。和船员们一样光着膀子，在船长的指挥下调整船帆的角度。

下面站着一群人，多数是年轻的少妇和姑娘，阿简和阿黛自然也在里面。因受力而紧绷的肌肉高高鼓起，蜜色的肌肉被阳光勾勒出完美的肉体轮廓，上面还闪着汗珠，狮王般的雄性力量征服了在场的每一个人，再加上那张异域风情的俊脸……

切，不就是显摆他那身腱子肉，和牛有什么区别。虽然心里这么嫌弃，但洛基的眼睛也没有从那身腱子肉身上移开，直到索尔回到甲板才翻了个白眼转头去看两岸的山峦，旁边妇女们涌上来给他又是擦汗又是喂水的，太夸张了吧。

 

他们现在行驶在一条大江内，江岸上是高耸的山峰，山顶云雾缭绕，此时虽然已经入夏，但是山腰上的一部分植被还开着花，江风吹过的时候还会带下来几片，在风中打着旋儿四处飞舞，最终顺着江水漂流而去。周围经常都有撑着木舟撒网的渔人，大家挥着手和对方打招呼。

 

“咚！”好像有人跳上来了。

“吃桃吗？可甜了。”索尔金灿灿的笑脸映入眼帘，他现在穿了一件薄衫，露出半个胸口，上面还挂着几滴水。

“毛太多了。”

“那吃这个。”索尔往洛基手里塞了一个小纸包。

洛基慢慢拆开，看到里面是一排小鱼干，嘴角不禁抽了抽。

“我第一次吃到这么好吃的鱼干，昨天一个夫人给了我两包，留了一包给你。”

罢了，洛基本身是爱吃鱼的，于是拣出一条吃起来，鱼肚里还塞满了鱼卵，很是酥脆可口，加上一路吹着风欣赏美景，心情说不出的舒畅。

“简姑娘说你的体质比较特殊，她也不知道你的毒有没有好，到京师了可以找她的师父给你看看，所以我才自作主张带你上船。”

人的心情一好就愿意说话了，洛基夹起第二条鱼干，漫不经心地说：“我体内的毒是天生就有的，所以没什么大不了，一般不会有事，只是不能受内伤，不然身体平衡被打破，毒素就会扩散。”

“啊？那岂不是我害你的？”

“你也不算太笨，懂得先给我护住心脉，我只要内伤好了体内的毒也就自己消退了。”

“那寒毒也是吗？”

“可能吧，是三年前出现的，发作之前没有征兆，第一年发作了一次，第二年发作了四次，今年才过了四个月就已经发作了三次。我这次来找药王就是想问问他有无办法可解，没想到他已经去了京师。”

“所以你练的都是不是近身的武功。”索尔想起之前在穆火寨洛基一个人放倒那一堆山贼情景。

“我这个体质倒是有个好处。”

“什么好处？”

“百毒不侵，无论什么毒进到我体内都能被化解。”洛基像是炫耀什么宝贝似的，但是突然又觉得自己说太多了，赶紧绷起脸，“我警告你，这个秘密只有我师父知道，你要是敢说出去我一定杀了你。”

索尔笑笑，将切好的桃子递给洛基：“不敢说不敢说，来吃桃。”

在刚刚谈话的时间里索尔已经把桃削了皮，还在上面切了两刀 。

洛基掰了一块放进嘴里，轻轻一咬香甜的汁水就在唇齿间溢开来。

“我在西域没有吃过这么好的水果和鱼干。”索尔又递过一块。

“果然是没什么见识的乡巴佬。”

索尔也不恼，只看洛基眼角弯弯，心里甭提有多开心了，乐呵呵地看着洛吃掉整个桃子。

“这是什么？”洛基刚刚就发现索尔的脖子上挂着一个金灿灿的坠子。

“这个？我爹给我的，叫金卵，虽说是家传之物，但是我们都不知道有什么用。”

洛基靠近了些把那颗金卵捏在指尖看了看，好像就是块金色的石头，呈圆卵形，指甲盖大小，远看是金色，凑近了看居然是透明的，除此之外貌似没什么特别之处。

 

第二天洛基起来，发现旁边凳子上的人已经不见了，估计又是去哪里帮忙了吧，那个永远停不下来的大个子。商船没有太多的房间，阿简和阿黛都是靠师父提前准备好的复仇盟铁券才得以上船，这一下子多出两个人来，只好把阿简的房间让了出来，四人分在两个房间里面睡。洛基自然是不肯再同索尔睡一张床了，所以索尔就拿凳子搭了块木板凑合。

今天天气也很好，阳光明媚，船边有一大群鸬鹚跟着，大概以为这个大家伙是一条大鱼吧。洛基还是像往常那样想去船尾吹风，刚上甲板就碰到捧着一堆吃食的阿黛。阿黛只顾低头看吃的，一头撞到洛基身上。

“嗷，不好意思。”阿黛摸摸脑袋，“咦？洛小哥，今天起这么早？吃东西吗？丁大哥给我的。”说着把手里的葡萄干递过来。

“大个子？”

“嗯，刚刚我和师姐看他在船尾，就上去和他打招呼，然后他就给了我这些，说是西域的特产。”阿黛两眼放光。

洛基朝船尾看去，果然阿简和索尔坐在那里，脑袋凑很近的不知道在说些什么。

是用吃的把你支开吧傻瓜：“看你傻乎乎的样子，一点吃的就把你迷住了？”

“哼！丁大哥是好人！”阿黛不服气地嘟着嘴。

天哪世间女子的眼光怎都这般奇怪：“你不会也喜欢那个大个子吧？”洛基玩味地看着阿黛故意调侃道。

“什么叫也啊，难道你也喜欢丁大哥吗？”

洛基万万没想到着丫头的脑回路会这么清奇，大意了大意了，碍于她年纪小还是个姑娘也不好发作，只好狠狠抓了一大把葡萄干还拿手指在她额头敲了一下就转身跑去了船头，气得阿黛原地跺脚。

 

在水上漂了五六天 ，踏上土地的瞬间平稳得简直不真实，索尔第一次坐船，还一坐就是这么多天，踏上平地的时候差点摔倒。

 

京师，中原首府，索尔走出码头就被城内的繁华震惊了，道路两边都是商铺，从丝绸布庄到海品干货，从打铁铸剑到茶楼酒馆，莺莺燕燕春风楼……应有尽有，数量之多规模之大，只怕是他昔日西域三十六国加起来都比不上。

 

四人一起走在街道，路上行人络绎不绝，不是被这个商贩撞到就是挂到那个人的扁担。道路两边是青砖红瓦房，无一不是商铺，连路中央时不时驶过的马车都装饰得奢华无比。

 

前方突然一阵慌乱，行人都纷纷避到两边，一个满面胡须的大汉提着一把大环砍刀冲过来，一红衣女子正在房顶上紧追不舍。

大汉跑了不远，那红衣女子一个筋斗翻下来，手中长鞭一甩，直接缠到了大汉的脚踝上。红衣女手一收，大汉在地上翻了几个跟头。

“臭丫头！少猫抓耗子！等我兄弟们到了有你好受的。”大汉灰头土脸地爬起来。

“你这耗子本姑娘今天抓定了！”红衣女长鞭一甩，四周的摊贩倒了一地，索尔赶紧护着阿简和阿黛退到一边。

没想到那大汉嘴巴吼得厉害，实际上却没多少功夫，红衣女几下就用鞭子将人擒了，两个衙差气喘吁吁地赶来，对红衣女又是作揖又是感谢。

 

人群很快散了，红衣女却朝洛基走来：“哟～这不是白面邪神嘛，我还以为是我眼花看错了呢。”

“霍师姐，好久不见，别来无恙。”洛基抱拳问好。

“你小子可是出尽风头了啊，单枪匹马拿了穆凡天的人头，连复仇盟都甘拜下风。”

“霍师姐说笑了，我是运气好而已。”

“早知道你小子诡计多端就应该早点派你去。对了，你师父也来了，你们约好的吗？”

 

洛基所在的萨卡是一个杀手组织，老大叫高宗，人称天尊，也是洛基的师父，虽然是个杀手组织，但是也颇有原则，老百姓不杀、清官不杀、无所托不杀。霍莎是复仇盟的骨干之一，平时主要是负责暗杀工作。虽然两个门派平时没什么来往，但是洛基和霍莎的任务很相似，有时候甚至是同一个目标，再加上霍莎也是用毒高手，所以二人颇有交情。霍莎年长，所以洛基敬她一声霍师姐。

 

“霍姑娘，别来无恙。”阿简和阿黛也上去问好。

“你们也来了，路上还好吧。”

“遇到几伙黑衣人，幸好有这位丁大哥，总算有惊无险 。”阿简向霍莎介绍索尔，索尔友好地抱了抱拳，这才发现霍莎长相甚是美艳，笑起来更是明眸皓齿，一身血红的劲装勾勒出她玲珑有致的身体，想必无论走到哪里都能吸引大把目光。

“该不会是你心上人吧？”霍莎坏笑着故意靠近阿简耳边问，其实那音量谁都听得到。

阿简一下子红了脸：“赶紧回复仇盟吧，盟主和师父还等着呢。”

 

复仇盟的盟主唐鹤轩是个精明的商人，掌控着中原所有商会，富可敌国，手下能人异士无数，在江湖上也是呼风唤雨。他的夫人是王爷的女儿，刚出生就封了郡主，美貌无双精明能干，夫妇二人膝下还有一儿一女。要说唯一的遗憾，大概就是个子有点矮吧。

 

霍莎带着四人刚进复仇盟大门就被带去议会堂，说药王和盟主都已经等好半天了，洛基则去见他师父，索尔只好跟阿简去集市买药王吩咐的药材。

 

“这么说药王的那徒弟一路上遭遇了两次袭击？”说话的是洛基的师父高宗，师徒二人正在高宗的房间。高宗天生一头银发，不知道的人还以为他已年过半百，其实实际年龄还不到四十。

“对，而且不止一方势力。”

“那看来这次瘟疫不是天灾那么简单，朝廷中的人也有插手，为了各自的利益不择手段。”

“药王武功高强，所以他们想从阿简和阿黛身上下手拿到瘟疫药方。”

“没错。”

“那师父这次有什么安排？我们要帮哪边？”

“我们这次只是为了你的病而来，和朝廷有关的浑水最好不要蹚。”

洛基点点头。

 

霍莎从议会堂出来就又快马加鞭地离开了，班浩则如约来找高宗。

 

“令徒的体质实属罕见，我一时也想不到解毒之法。”班浩一手搭着洛基的脉门一手捋着胡须，“脉象看起来一切正常，只是有轻微的脏器衰竭，但是若真如你所说一受内伤就会全身毒发的话就不妙了。”

“怎么不妙？”

“一般内伤伤的是气，只有极重的内伤才会伤极五脏六腑，但是毒直接伤害的就是五脏六腑，江湖中人大大小小总会受点伤，如果经常毒发，就会极大地损伤内脏，你现在的年龄还可以再生自愈，但是随着年龄的增大自愈能力越来越弱，最终就无法自愈。”

“您是说……”

“人的再生能力在20岁以后就会停止。”

“就是说如果在20岁之前找不到解毒的办法的话……”

班浩点点头：“你会因为长期遭受毒素的侵蚀导致的内脏衰竭而死，最多撑不过两年。”

也就是说再不采取救治措施的话洛基最多只剩四年的寿命。

这个结果一出来高宗也眉头紧锁，众多弟子中他最疼爱洛基，只是洛基的性子向来对生死看得很淡，好不容易这次突然想要命了主动来找药王，没想到连药王也没办法。

“洛小哥体内貌似还有一寒毒。”

洛基感到一丝微弱的内力从班浩的指尖输入到自己体内，心里暗自惊叹，不愧是神医，能如此精准地掌控内力。

“对，这股寒毒才是我此番要问的。”洛基将寒气的来龙去脉了一遍。

半晌后班浩还是摇了摇头：“老夫无能啊，一天之内竟然遇到两个毫无头绪的病症，愧对于药王这个名头。”

“当真是无解？”

班浩依然摇着头：“我刚刚把内力输入你体内发现这股寒毒既不能压制也不能化解，按你的说法，只怕日后也是会发作得越来越频繁，最终你也会因此丧命。”

三人一时沉默无语，高宗甚至想以后都把洛基留在身边好了，这样不用再担心他会有危险，但这明显不现实。

“有一个办法或许有效。”班浩突然灵机一动似的拍了一下桌子。

“还请赐教。”高宗赶紧问。

“天尊可听说过风灵草？”

“风灵草？”高宗将脑袋里的东西翻了一遍，还真的有一点印象。

“风灵草可解百毒，如果找到了也许就有救了。”

“我想起来了，十六年前有一起血案，就是为了争夺风灵草，但是最终双方的人好像都死了。”

“此草生长之地极其危险，只是炼制方法尚不明确，就算找到了也没有百分百的把握。”

“没记错的话风灵草十六年长一次，今年刚好是第十六年。”

“对，就在雾毒林，洛小哥大可去碰碰运气。”

 

总算见到一丝希望，洛基决定明日就启程去雾毒林。

洛基居然有了求生的意志，这倒是罕见，以往都是被他耳提面命地催着去找解药，现在居然自己主动去，这段时间他经历了什么或是遇到了什么人吗？高宗心里疑惑。他十年前在河边捡到瘦骨嶙峋遍体鳞伤的洛基，那时候的洛基像深山里离群的幼，对所有人都充满了防备和敌意，过了一年多才接受自己被救的事实。洛基第一次受内伤是13岁和师兄们对招，当时大家都以为他活不下去了，高天族蹲在他旁边看着他发黑的脸，正想叫人抬去埋掉。

“师父……。”碧眼少年枯瘦的手指拽着自己的衣角，高宗动了恻隐之心，抱起洛基回屋给他运功驱毒，费了三天的时间，用了各种药材终于保住了洛基的性命。

那天以后他就期待着这个少年的成长，留心着少年的一举一动，无时无刻关心他的安危，程度远远超出了一个杀手头子对手下的界限，大家都嘲笑洛基是老大的亲儿子。洛基没有辜负他的期望，十六岁时就成了享誉江湖的杀手，白面邪神的称号传到组织的时候所有人都闭了嘴，洛基朝他得意地一笑，毕竟亲儿子也不一定能有这个成就。

 

“雾毒林，为师和你去吧。”高宗转过身，看着昔日的少年，现在已经长得和他一样高大。高宗对这个徒弟是有一种不可言明的情愫，可惜洛基虽然表面上看起来谦卑温驯，熟悉的人也能和他说说笑笑相互调侃，骨子里却极其冷淡拒人千里，高宗甚至希望洛基能仗着自己对他的偏爱娇纵一点，可惜无论是天尊的偏爱还是同门的嫉妒都无法对洛基有太大的影响。若不是与他相处多年高宗甚至怀疑他心里连师徒之情都没有。

“不可，怎能劳烦师父动手。”洛基抱拳道。

果然还是这么倔。

这时走廊另一边走来两个人，是索尔和阿简。

 

“这就是杀了穆凡天的那个西域人？”高宗问。

“正是。”

“帮你压制寒气的也是他？”

“……是。”

高宗看了看徒弟不太正常的神色，意识到了什么，但是又不太确定。

 

“高先生，您需要的解毒丹药我已经按师父的吩咐配制好了。”阿简将一个药瓶交给高宗。

“雾毒林凶险未知，你一个人去我始终不放心。”高宗将药瓶放进洛基手里包好。

“师父让我配制解毒丹药，原来是你们要去雾毒林？”阿简吃惊地问。

“对，劳烦简姑娘了。”

“那里太危险了，去的人几乎没有生还的。”

“现在只能冒险一试。”

“什么雾毒林？洛基你要去？”索尔听出这个关键信息。

“师父，我先回房了，雾毒林我自己去就行。”洛基向高宗道了晚安后就回屋了。

高宗也准备胡五休息，临走时看了看索尔，他正向阿简打听雾毒林的事。

 

第二天洛基起了个大早，到马厩的时候索尔就已经在那里了，阿简也在。

“我和师父明天也要去河北遭瘟疫那一带，不然还想多留你几天呢。”

“没关系，以后还有机会见面的。”

“真的吗？你有什么打算？”

“没有吧……我刚到中原 ，好多地方都还没去过，想多转转。”

“其实加入复仇盟是个很好的选择，不仅能结交中原的各路英雄好汉，也能满足丁大哥你想到处见识的目的，丁大哥可以考虑一下盟主的建议。”

“我会的。”

那小矮子真是什么时候都忘不了挖人墙角，洛基腹诽着走进马厩。

“早啊洛基，吃饭了吗？”

“早啊，丁——兄——”洛基特意加重了最后两个字的音。

“这么巧，不如一起上路？”索尔明显故意的，明明昨晚就强行进他房间问过今天的行程，洛基扛不住他软磨硬泡就说了。

什么？我没听错吧，丁大哥要和洛基去雾毒林？阿简不敢相信自己的耳朵，难怪昨天问了一堆雾毒林的问题。

“丁大哥，你……”

“反正我也没事，就到处看看。”索尔边说边上马 。

“那你要当心……”

“放心吧，有我在，不会有事的。”索尔完全没有注意到阿简担心的是他。

“我走了，你们慢慢聊。”洛基双腿夹了夹马肚子，那匹黑马就小跑起来。

“唉唉，洛基你等等我！再见简姑娘，后会有期！”索尔说完就策马追了上去。

 

阿简失落地看着索尔的背影，有气无力地挥着手，等两匹马跑得快看不见的时候才发现身边不知何时多了一个人，只见此人一身蓝袍，满头银发，她认得是高宗，想必也是来给徒弟送行的吧。

 

－待续－


	4. Chapter 4

四

雾毒林地处偏僻，所在地远离人烟，与之距离最近的也只有一个小驿站，接下来道路崎岖难通车马，只能靠走。

索尔和洛基将马放到驿站带了点干粮就徒步去雾毒林 ，行了大半日总算接近了林子周围 。

 

“我也是第一次来雾毒林 ，按我师父跟我说的，这个林子里所有的东西几乎都有毒，无论是植物还是动物，而且充满了瘴气，毫无准备冒然进去的话一个时辰之内就会死。”

“那里的毒能伤害你吗？”

“不能，所以我一个人的话根本不用怕，多一个人反而是累赘。”

索尔没有听出洛基的意思：“我觉得，只是瘴气毒蛇毒草的话，其实并不算危险，只要配制好解药就没有问题，这个地方之所以危险，必定是因为有很多的人来找风灵草。”

“对，风灵草能百毒，但如果不是很厉害的毒药的话一般人是不会选择来这里找风灵草的，是我的话宁愿去找班药王，所以来的人都不好对付，八成是邪魔外道。”

“十六年长一次，可以算是仙草了，就算不能救命想必也有很多人会来抢。”

“没错，这就是最危险的地方。”

 

谈话间二人已经到了雾毒林入口，旁边有一块石头，上面用红漆刷了五个大字：雾毒林 危险

“进去吧，千万小心。”

“好。”

“要是身体有什么不对劲马上告诉我。”

“嗯。”

 

踏进林子的瞬间就有一股强烈的湿气扑面而来，地面的泥土也非常潮湿，没走多久鞋底就已经垫起了一层厚厚的泥，夹杂着苔藓。树木生长得密集且非常高，看来从未被砍伐过，树叶密密麻麻地遮住了天空和阳光，以至于林子里比外面冷不少。藤蔓类植物较多，仔细看的话上面还挂着蛛网，五颜六色的蜘蛛藏匿其中。由于缺乏光照，植物的长势各个方向都没有区别，很难辨认东南西北方向，看来迷路的可能性非常大。

“这林子有多大？”

“不知道，应该不小。”

“风灵草长在什么地方？”

“不清楚。”

一连几个问题都无解，索尔也不再发问。

“不过风灵草这种神物，应该会有点线索，只要我们仔细找肯定能找到。”

“现在什么时辰了？感觉进来以后对时间的感觉变得很迟钝。”

索尔没有回答，洛基等了会儿，还是没有回应，转过身，只见索尔面无表情地跟在后面。

“跟你说话呢！”洛基用手指戳了一下索尔，可是索尔依旧一言不发，“喂！大个子！”

索尔停了下来，许久才开口：“洛基？你叫我？”

“你怎么了？”洛基觉得不对劲，走上去抓住对方的手搭上脉门。

“没什么啊。”

脸色发黄，脉象紊乱，意识迟缓，瘴气吸入过多的症状。

“你中毒了。”洛基感觉取药丸给索尔服下，“先别动，用内力把药化开，把瘴气解了再走。”

 

索尔运功期间洛基在周围守着，旁边的树干上有几个痕迹，像是人的手指抓过，藤蔓也有被砍掉的切口，看来有人已经先过来了，不知道风灵草还在不。

“噗！”随着运功完毕，索尔吐出一口血块，“这瘴气还真是厉害，我竟然毫无知觉。”

“最少每四个时辰就药吃一次药，千万别忘了。”洛基把药瓶扔给索尔，“别吃错了。”

索尔倒出几颗 ，长得貌似都差不多，洛基为了方便，把所有的药丸裹了糖浆装一起，这就伤脑筋了：“这……还是你收着吧，我都分不清该吃哪颗。”说完便又将瓶子递了回去。

洛基只好收下：“那你自己记好时间，要是死了我可不会管你。”

 

二人继续深入，索尔也发现了有人来过的痕迹，树干上越来越多的刀痕，地上的植物被糟蹋得乱七八糟，杂乱的脚印，还有柴火焚烧留下的灰烬。

“居然有这么多人来。”

“果然很抢手。”

闲聊间又发现了几具尸体，全都已经溃烂不堪，上面爬满了毒虫和尸虫，露出的骨头都已经发黑，刺鼻的腐臭味萦绕在周围，根本无法靠近。仔细观察一下，有四五具穿的是杏色的衣服 ，有一具穿的是紫色的衣服。

“看来紫衣服的人赢了。”

“何以见得。”

“死伤较少，不过也不一定，可能别的地方紫衣服的人死的更多呢。”

 

索尔服下了第二颗丹药 ，四个时辰已经过去了，还是一无所获 ，只有数不清的毒虫和毒蛇。

 

地上完全没法睡，湿得不行，虫子还非常多，生火又很危险，二人只好找了一块大石头背靠背勉强坐着小憩。

 

“有人。”索尔小声说 。

“不要留情 。”洛基的的短剑已经握在手里。

 

来的是一群紫衣人，不由分说就冲上来，索尔先跳下石头。

 

洛基并没有下来，而是站在石头上观察四周，这么多人出动，肯定有带头人。果然很快他就看到不远处的一颗树上看到了两个身影，一黑一白，对方肯定也看到他了。

洛基朝树上射出两根毒针，对方一早就发现他的动作，洛基出手时就翻身下来。

黑白二人动作极其迅速，身体并未着地，足尖点了一下树下的荨麻丛就直奔洛基而来。

 

这边索尔还在和紫衣人缠斗，等发现的时候洛基已经陷入战局。

这黑白二人用的是长枪，招数极其怪异，而且次次都是杀招，洛基的短剑劣势非常大，好在他沉着冷静，时不时射出毒针，敌人一时间无法近他身，只能打成平手。

索尔赶紧解决了眼前的小喽啰，挥剑朝正向洛基不断戳刺的长枪打来。黑白二人只觉得手臂一阵发麻，赶紧收回兵器退后三步。

索尔把剑横在洛基面前做出保护状 ，黑白二人这才明白他们搞错对象了，应该先解决这个西域人。

洛基观察了一下眼前的两个人，二人身形高瘦，形容枯槁，面色惨白，嘴唇青紫，双目布满血丝，看上去简直和黑白无常没什么两样。黑无常的枪上面系白缨，白无常的枪上系黑缨。他在脑海里搜寻了一番，他行走江湖三年多来从未听说过这等人物，一时之间也想不出是哪门哪派。

 

黑白无常很快就调整好状态，分开两边一左一右攻来，索尔也不迟疑，当即迈出一步应战，但是长枪后发先至，转瞬间枪尖已经对准了索尔双目，索尔一个下腰，双剑将枪头格挡住，双枪转而又攻其下盘。当索尔要攻击黑无常的时候白无常就会从反方向攻来，索尔格挡的时候黑无常又会从背后捅枪。黑白无常看似分离的作战方法实际上配合得天衣无缝，不仅变化迅速而且攻守兼备几乎浑然一体，一左一右一上一下，几个回合下来索尔连后退的余地都没有，完全被牢牢困在原地。

“乖乖束手就擒 ，我也好留你全尸。”黑无常冷笑道。

“我还以为你会先问我姓名呢。”索尔打开背后白无常的攻击。

“呵，将死之人知道姓名来作甚。”

然而就在黑白无常自以为胜券在握的时候索尔却已经逐渐适应了他们的作战规律。

白无常的枪头被索尔打开后照常退后做出防御状，索尔后面的黑无常已经举起长枪攻过来。不同的是这次索尔像是提前知道一样，转身用剑把黑无常的枪朝上打去，运力之大让黑无常措手不及，整个人都被往前拽了几步，要看剑锋就要刺中他喉咙，当即下腰跪到地上躲过，索尔一脚将他手里的枪踢飞了出去，后面白无常的攻击已经跟上，索尔向后一个空翻，双脚踩到白无常的枪杆上，运气向下一顿，白无常整个人都摔趴到了地上。索尔执剑朝白无常后背刺去，长枪此刻已被索尔死死踩在脚下，白无常此刻也只得放开双手逃命，撒手往旁边滚去。这边黑无常已经跃到空中拿住了长枪，可没等他双脚着地，洛基的短剑已经刺来。黑无常躲闪及时，泛着蓝光的短剑从枪杆上划过，刮出一阵极其刺耳的声音。

黑无常落地后白无常很快就跟了过来，洛基和索尔二人也准备好给予最后一击。就在双方距离逐渐缩短时黑无常朝地上扔了个白丸，白丸瞬间爆炸，放出一阵浓烟，眼前什么都看不清了，洛基只能估摸着方向射出几根毒针，等浓烟散去哪里还有黑白无常的身影。

 

“咳咳……”索尔捂着口鼻，浓烟熏得他嗓子难受极了，眼睛也不停地流眼泪，“大意了。”

“罢了，下次遇到定要结果了他们才行。”洛基除了视野受影响意外倒是没什么异样，也是多亏了他这个体质，“紫衣人着阵仗还真不小，看来风灵草他们也是志在必得。”

“不知道他们内部还有没有别的高手。”

“肯定有，不然就凭刚刚那两个人的武功，不可能有这么大自信带这么多人来这里。”

 

雾毒林另一个入口方向的树木被砍伐了不少，已经开辟出一条小路，这里拴着马匹，燃着柴火，还有帐篷和各种补给物资，守在这里的正是那群紫衣人。其中一间帐篷里亮着烛火，一个老僧正坐在案前研究药石。这人一身麻灰色僧袍，光着头，一把花白胡子，头皮和他的脸一样已经皱皱巴巴 ，双目闪烁着精光，挑拣药草的动作灵活无比毫不含糊，实在很难猜测出他的年龄。

 

这时外面一阵吵闹，声音还越来越近，老僧皱了皱眉头，他最讨厌吵吵闹闹没规矩的家伙，若不是手里还提着药称 ，他现在已经出去将外面吵闹的家伙杀了。

“乌木大师！大师救命啊！”随着急促的呼救声，一黑一白两个人影已经冲了进来，可不就是黑白无常二人。

“大师，快救救我师弟。”黑无常将白无常放到地上就冲到案前向乌木求救。

乌木手里的药材还没称好，他看了一眼黑无常，把手指束在嘴前做了个禁声的手势。

黑无常不敢再说话，只得焦急地抠着膝盖裤子上的布料，他知道惹火了这个妖僧的后果是什么，有可能他们两兄弟今天就死在这里了。

等乌木摆弄完了药材，黑无常才又开口：“我师弟中毒了，还请大师救他一命。”原来他俩逃跑之际白无常还是中了洛基的一根毒针。

“你们要记住，此行的目的风灵草是第一位，要是拿不到风灵草回去，主人怪罪下来，我如何保你们？”

“大师，我师弟快不行了。”

乌木这才慢悠悠起身，走到白无常身边，这时白无常脸上已经没有半点血色 ，脖子和手背上都是鼓起的黑色脉络，像一张死亡之网将他包裹着，要不是黑无常及时给他服了紧急保命的药丸，人恐怕已经死了。

乌木起身从案底拿出一个小盒子，从里面挑了一个瓷瓶 ，倒出一颗药丸给白无常服下，对黑无常说：“行了，你运功助他解毒，一个时辰后就没事了。”

“多谢大师！”黑无常赶紧扶起白无常坐到背后给他运功。

“这次遇到的是什么人，居然把你们两个打成这样。”乌木继续回到案前舂药粉。

“不知道，一个是西域人，另一个是个白面小子。”

“西域人？”乌木听到西域两个字的时候动作顿了顿，“可有问姓名？”

“……没有……没来得及。”黑无常有点心虚，“那西域人好生厉害，我兄弟二人联手都未能伤他分毫 。”

到这里的人都是拼着你死我亡的心态来的，乌木也没有多问。

“齐瑞？”乌木喊了一声，一个同样身穿麻灰色僧袍的年轻人走了进来。

“大师，有何吩咐？”

“魔刃和亡刃回来了没？”

“刚回来，正在休息。”

“让他们准备好，明天开始我要和他们一起行动。”

“是。”

“大师，你要亲自出马？去做什么？”黑无常很惊讶，什么事这么重要需要乌木亲自出手。

“靠你们的话这辈子都不能安心，一个多月了还没有把着林子清理干净，风灵草就快出来了，我不想到时候还出来一堆绊脚石。”

黑无常自知理亏，不敢再争论，只好继续给白无常运功驱毒。

 

除了乌木手下的紫衣人，索尔和洛基又遇到了别的门派的人，不过都已经是尸体，看来这个林子里剩下的几乎全是紫衣人了。

那些尸体洛基几乎都能根据衣服和武器认出是哪个门派的，但是紫衣人至今没有半点线索，估计不是中土的帮派，索尔的西域也没有这些人，看衣着也不像苗疆一带的。

“可能是海外的‘仙人‘了吧。”索尔笑道。

“转了这些天可是一点风灵草的影子都没看到，可能没等我们找到就已经被人拿走了。”

“我觉得，那群紫衣人肯定知道什么，他们准备得这么周祥，八成是有十足的把握，可以从他们身上下手。”

索尔这一说也有道理，世界这么大，出几个比药王班浩更厉害的人也不稀奇，接下来的处境只会更艰难。

“你还真是自信。”洛基看索尔从刚刚开始就一直手舞足蹈的，“你干嘛？太开心了？”

“背上有点痒。”索尔又扭了扭脖子，伸手去后面挠，但是又够不到，只好不停地扭动脊背靠衣服摩擦缓解。

“呵，不会长虱子了吧。”洛基嘲笑道。

“嗯……好像不是，现在有点痛了。”

“痛？我看看。”洛基走到索尔背后撩起他的头发，只见后颈红了一片，布满了小红点。

“都说了不舒服就说，你怎么不说！”洛基气急，这家伙被毒虫咬了都不知道。

“没有啊，就是有点痒。”

“赶紧把衣服脱了！”

“啊？”

“还不快脱！”

很少见洛基情绪这么激动，索尔赶紧麻利地脱了衣服，果然不出所料，索尔背上已经没一块好皮，全是红的，不知是被什么蛰了，现在已经长满了水泡，后颈那些红点也有起泡的趋势。

“怎么样？是虱子吗？”

“别动。”看着索尔背上一片晶莹的水泡，洛基不禁头皮发麻，“忍着点，会有点痛。”

“哦。”

洛基从衣袖里抽出一根针，将索尔背上的水泡一个个挑破，每刺破一个里面就有透明的液体流出来，还好发现得早，不然等水泡全都化脓就糟糕了。

等水泡清理完，洛基已经满头大汗，索尔倒是神态自若。

“不痛？”

“不痛啊，你手轻，都没什么感觉。”索尔笑着摇摇头。

“上完药过两天就好了。”洛基把磨好的药粉洒在索尔背上，这一下去没多久索尔就哼起来了。

“这个痛……啊……”索尔咬着牙，药粉敷在伤口上确实是很难忍受，才撒上去没多久就已经渗出了鲜血，看着血都是鲜红色洛基也松了口气，看着龇牙咧嘴的大汉，洛基弯下腰给他轻轻吹着背上的伤口。

后背本来火辣辣的，现在突然有了一丝丝微凉，索尔轻轻斜眼，心里不禁一暖，嘴角忍不住地咧开，他哪里舍得洛基现在这么“辛苦”，要享受也不是现在。

“谢谢你洛基，我感觉好多了。”索尔说着就要穿衣服。

“等伤口干了再穿，不然药粉会被衣服布料吸收掉，白白浪费了。”

“好，听你的。”

“你休息会儿吧，我把风。”

 

索尔闭上眼等伤口结疤，洛基在周围轻轻踱着步。周围还是一片寂静，偶尔有窸窸窣窣的虫子声音，偶尔有几只花脚蜘蛛从旁边的地上爬过。洛基对毒物是没有抵触心理的，相反这些东西能让他提炼毒药，所以他看到这些反而有种亲切感，他熟悉毒虫毒花的大多数习性。虫子的敏感性远高于人类，遇到危险时会很快躲藏起来，他已经看到有不下三只毒蜘蛛收了网，错不了，有危险在接近。

 

“丁兄。”洛基轻轻叫了一声。

“别慌。”索尔还是闭着眼睛，看不见的时候听觉会异常敏锐，所以说虽然刚刚让他休息了，但是他却一点都没有放松，索尔这人的战斗天赋是足以让洛基佩服的。

 

果不其然，没过多久就有两个人从林子里跳了出来，还是黑白无常。

“两天不见，你们居然还活着。”白无常恢复得很不错。

“知道打不过还来，两位还真是锲而不舍。”

“两个人打不过，四个人就难说了。”

这时又赶过来两个人，这二人皆是蓝衫，佩长柄单刀。四个长柄武器的对手，对方已占尽优势。

“不知二位是何方神圣，可否告知姓名，好让我四人到了黄泉也做个明白鬼。”拿长柄刀的人问道。

“问别人之前不应该先自报家门吗？这点道理都不懂？”洛基冷冷地说。

“在下魔刃，这位是我同胞兄弟亡刃。”

“洛基。”

“他呢？”魔刃继续问。

“在下丁索尔。”索尔起身提起剑。

“西域来的，姓丁？”魔刃又重复了一边。

“你们也是为了风灵草而来？”

“正是。”

“成王败寇 ，动手吧。”

 

洛基话音刚落，魔刃亡刃两兄弟就已经攻了过来。这二人战术和黑白无常不同，黑白无常尚还有一丝防守余地，这二人直接就是穷追猛打，长刀不比长枪，枪只需要躲过杀招，但是长刀不仅难以躲闪，而且这二人内力强悍，每次攻击都足以把人打出内伤，功力远在黑白无常之上，只怕中原都很难找出几个比他们厉害的。洛基不是打不过，只是受限于自身体质不敢和他们硬碰硬。

就在洛基节节后退时索尔及时插了进来：“这两个给我，你去对付黑白无常。”

“好，你当心。”

 

黑白无常虽然庆幸不是和索尔打，但是想起之前中的毒针还是对这个白面死神心有余悸——这个人的暗器太危险，再加上那把泛着青光的短剑，所以也不敢太靠近洛基，更多的是用枪把人隔开，找准机会再下手。这倒是顺了洛基的意，他因为不能受内伤的缘故本来就不喜欢和人近身打斗，距离远了反而对他有利。

 

魔刃亡刃兄弟的刀法招招都对准人体要害，索尔上半边身子光着，更方便了敌人下手。亡刃一刀刺向索尔腹部，索尔侧过身，长剑贴在腰腹，刀身从剑脊滑过，另一边魔刃的刀尖正向背心攻来，索尔反手持剑打掉。虽然提前知道这个西域人武功高强，但是真正对战时才知道厉害。那两把剑像是长在他身上一般，无论从哪个角度进攻都会被及时挡下。没有真正的高手就不知道索尔武功的极限到底在哪里。

 

这边洛基和黑白无常已经拉开了一段距离，洛基嘴角扬起 ，黑白无常这才发现不对，这个距离对暗器高手来说他俩无疑就是活靶子。洛基果然抬起了手，指尖夹着几枚针，黑白无常一时慌了神不知道往哪里躲，而洛基已经射出毒针。

就在这时一阵凌厉的掌风袭来，连洛基射出的毒针都受到影响偏离了目标，让黑白无常逃过一劫。

还没等洛基反应过来，乌木已经出现在自己前方几步远的地方，乌木抬手又是一掌，洛基赶紧施展轻功向后退开，乌木刚刚那掌已经充分展示了自己的功力，在没有触碰到对手的情况下都能造成如此大的影响。紧接着又是一掌，这一掌的力量更是强大，连旁边的索尔和魔刃兄弟都感受到了掌风，洛基直接转身就跑，乌木紧紧追了上去，黑白无常却留下来对付索尔。

 

纵使轻功再好，一直逃跑也不是办法，况且索尔还在后面战斗，不能扔下他。洛基只好停下来，知道后面的人已经靠近，转身射出毒针，乌木使出掌风打开，洛基还没使出下招迎面又是一阵掌风。乌木这一掌正中洛基胸口，洛基当即吐出一口鲜血，要不是后面有一棵树，他现在已经躺在地上了。

 

“别担心，我不想杀你。”乌木背着手不怀好意地笑道，慢慢走近。

洛基靠着后面的树调整气息，隐约觉得体内的毒开始扩散。

“这就是你来找风灵草的原因？”乌木看着洛基开始吐出黑血。

“你想怎么样？”

“我要一个东西。”

“什么？”

“杀了丁索尔，拿到金卵。”刚刚他在暗中观察的时候看到的索尔脖子上的金卵。

金卵？！不就是索尔脖子上挂的那个？那是啥？索尔自己不都不知道干嘛用的，他要来做什么，洛基心里的算盘转得飞快。

“只要你帮我拿到金卵，我就可以帮你找风灵草。”

“我凭什么帮你。”

“风灵草的炼制方法你们不知道吧，别着急，我知道，可以告诉你的是，风灵草采摘以后的一个时辰内就必须炼制，不然就会失去药效，风灵草一次结两个果子，我完全可以分一颗给你。”

洛基沉默了，这确实是个很大的问题，但是他又不确定这个人说的是真是假。

“据我所知，班药王都不知道风灵草的炼制方法，你只能相信我。”

“你自己把人杀了不就行了。”

“我还可以告诉你，风灵草再过两天就会出现，我不想在这个节骨眼上多生事端，而且那个人武功太高，没有你帮忙的话我没有十足的把握。”

“你到底是什么人？”

“这个不着急，事成以后我们有大把的时间说这个。”

“风灵草在哪里？”

乌木终于露出了得逞的笑容，指着一个方向说：“这个方向，有一个湖，两日后，你自然会看见。”

 

索尔见许久没了洛基的身影，一时心急如焚，刚刚的那一掌着实厉害，只怕洛基不是对手，若是不及早过去，恐怕后果不堪设想，于是出了全力。

 

眼前的西域人突然变了，刚刚一直防守为主稳扎稳打，现在换成了攻击性十足的招式，黑白无常几乎被他的气势震得站不稳，黑无常最先乱了阵脚，慌乱中刺出一枪，这一招不仅力道不稳且破绽百出，竟让索尔一剑削断了枪头，随后被一脚踢翻在地。魔刃和亡刃这边见黑无常倒下后更不敢松懈，趁白无常还在和他缠斗时二人退后一步调整步调。

黑白无常少了一人根本不成气候，索尔寥寥数招内已经将白无常的喉咙划开，看着白无常脖子前喷出一阵血雾，黑无常撕心裂肺的哀嚎声穿透了整个雾毒林。

此刻魔刃兄弟已经舞起长刀将内力聚于长刀之上，朝着索尔头顶砍下，两人同时使出这招，几乎用尽毕生所学，索尔杀了白无常以后战意正浓，感受到后方杀意的他条件反射般地举起双剑架在头顶，两柄砍下的长刀像是有千斤重，索尔一时被压弯了腿。

本想靠这招扭转局势，想着对方即使不死也会重伤，但是和索尔的剑碰撞的瞬间魔刃兄弟就后悔了，对方下盘极稳仅仅是弯了弯腿。他俩的力道还未散尽，此刻对方若是反击，以他俩的状态必死无疑。可是索尔的确反击了，三人的距离非常近，稳住攻势以后索尔转身抽出右手操着剑刃飞快地朝二人的脖子抹去，亡刃离索尔的右手最近，反应也最快，扔了长刀抓住魔刃的衣服借力一个转身就脱身出来，魔刃却因为被亡刃抓住动弹不得而命丧当场。

魔刃已死，亡刃也不敢再战，趁索尔还没杀过来便头也不回地就跑了，黑无常也早已带着白无常的尸体走了。

 

索尔朝洛基消失的方向赶去，远远见一灰衣老僧，洛基正捂着胸口坐在地上，听索尔赶来以后乌木就走了。

还好没事，索尔松了口气，一看就知道洛基已经受了内伤，赶紧坐下来给他输内力。

 

“洛基，你好了没，还有没有哪里受伤？”索尔关切地检查着洛基全身上下，生怕哪里少了块肉。

伤不是很重，乌木没有下重手。

洛基烦心地推开他：“谁让你不穿衣服的，穿好！”

 

－待续－


	5. Chapter 5

五

 

索尔又中毒了，这次是毒蜂，蛰在手指头上，肿得几乎有鸽子蛋那么大。

“这里确实太危险了，稍不留神怎么死的都不知道。”索尔半只手都没了知觉，洛基也不怕他痛，直接用刀在他的手指上划了个口子使劲将毒血挤出来，最后涂好解药用布包好。

“现在有感觉吗？”洛基捏了捏包成一个球的指头。

“没有。”索尔摇摇头：“不过你清理过了的话应该就没什么问题。”

“我给你撒点驱虫药粉。”洛基从包袱里拿出一块雄黄，加了一点别的不知道什么名字的药材一起磨碎，然后撒到索尔的衣服里，“时间不多了，别再出事，瘴气解药还剩15颗，如果4天内再找不到风灵草我们就只能打道回府。”

“可是现在一点线索都没有。”

“把这个吃了。”洛基又拿出一颗白色的药丸。

“这是什么？”索尔见他是从别的瓶子里拿出来的，应该和简姑娘配制的那瓶不一样。

“你在这里待太久了，不知道有没有吸到别的没发现的毒，简姑娘的药只解瘴气，要是有什么慢毒堆积在体内就不妙了，啧，说多了你也不懂。”洛基不耐烦地把药丸塞给索尔后就低头去捣鼓他的毒针，这么些天也用了不少，需要准备些新的。

“好好好，我吃就是了。”索尔赶紧把药丸塞嘴里。

洛基也不理他，专心致志地给针淬毒，雾毒林遍地都是可用的材料，不用实在可惜，这回要是能顺利回去，以后还能来取点药材。

索尔在旁边安静地看着，洛基有个小铜鼎，平时炼毒都用这个鼎，他现在正在往里面放毒虫和毒草，还有一些别的不知道的粉末。

“我听我父亲说过苗疆人擅长炼蛊，把不同的毒虫放在一起，最后活下来的那个就是蛊，和洛基你这个貌似还真有点相似，你这个是炼蛊吗？”

“差不多吧，也不是完全一样。”

“我还听说苗疆的姑娘们会炼情蛊，可以拴住意中人的心，这个你会吗？”

洛基差点一口气噎着:“……咳……当然会。”

“真的？”

“刚刚给你吃的那颗就是情蛊，我受人之托给你下的，等我们出去你就可以马上去找那个姑娘，然后就三媒六聘、洞房花烛，三年抱俩……”

“等等，受谁所托？”索尔一紧张捏紧了拳头，发现手指头好像恢复了一点知觉。

“这不重要，重要的是中了情蛊以后你一辈子都别想跑，当然也不会跑，只会死心塌地地跟着人家，小弟今天就先恭喜丁兄了，他朝觅得良缘，毕当锦书相告。”洛基说完还起身抱拳行了个很正式的礼。

索尔一时慌了神，半张着嘴说不出话来，不知道是哪家姑娘，芳龄几许，祖上哪里人，有无兄弟姐妹，性格如何，这蛊很厉害吗？中了蛊以后能有多喜欢她，会和……

“怎么会有那种东西，真是傻子。”看着索尔云里雾里地开始胡思乱想洛基也不忍心骗他，于是打断道，“收拾一下走吧，你的手要是有什么不对劲就告诉我。”

“……哦。”索尔回过神来。

 

“得想个办法，不能再像以前那样无头苍蝇似的乱撞了。”

“就朝着一个方向走吧，碰碰运气。”洛基快步走在前面。

 

乌木果然没有骗他，他们朝那个方向走了大半天，快到晚上的时候果然出现了一个湖，严格来说不能算是湖，就是个很大的水塘，最深的地方也只到人的膝盖。中间有一座一丈来高的假山模样的大石头，水面上没有树枝遮蔽，能看到天空，水塘周围是平坦的草地，往外走十来步就是一圈树，再后面就是雾毒林正常的样子了。此时已经是晚上，月亮高悬在头顶，映在水面上，微风吹起时能看到一点涟漪，就是没看见风灵草。

 

“居然还有这种地方。”

“风灵草应该就在这附近。”

“何以见得？”

“这个水塘里的水没有毒，周围一圈的草和树都没有毒。”洛基很快发现了其中的奥妙。按乌木说的，明天风灵草就会出现，想必不会错，既是神物，定有与众不同的地方。

“还没出现就有如此威力，果真是神物。”索尔踩着地上嫩绿的草地不禁感叹，这一圈草皮都像是新生的一样，和后面的完全不同，中间没有夹杂着古怪的藤蔓，树也是，树干上没有黏腻恶心的汁液，树叶看上去也十分光洁，不像林子里的上面全是虫，整个地方的空气非常清新，二人不由得敞开胸怀多吸了几口。

“感觉像吸了仙气，神清气爽。”索尔活动着全身关节。

“我师父说风灵草在月光下生长，看样子是会吸收月光，等吸收够了就会长出来。”洛基已经猜到了风灵草的习性。

“这里周围一圈都被净化了，离风灵草出现应该不远了。”

“没错，接下来就安心等待吧。”

 

关键时刻即将来临，任何人都不敢怠慢，除了乌木的人，不知道还有没有别的人在这林子中，无论如何明晚定会血流成河。洛基又给索尔服了两颗白色药丸，撒了不少驱虫粉。

“最后一天了，可千万别出岔子，大风大浪都能挺过来，别最后栽在小河沟里。”

 

夜幕降临，索尔和洛基藏在树冠里，能明显地感觉到除了他俩还有别人藏在不远的地方，数量不少，大家都按兵不动死死盯着水中心的石头，只要风灵草一出现就会动手。

 

一轮明月升起，慢慢从树梢爬到了正空中，石头沐浴在月光下，今天是十六，也是这个月月光最强的三天的最后一天，已经吸足了两天的月光，风灵草今天一定会出现，所有人都瞪大了眼睛。

随着时间的推移月光越来越强，到后面仿佛像是有一条轻薄的白纱从月亮上垂到了石头顶，大家甚至怀疑是月亮融化了流了下来。银白色的月影在石头顶盘绕，像，像是被什么吸引，紧紧停留在上面，月光不停地倾泻，月影却没有见有所增多，看来是真的有什么把流下来的月光都吸走了。过了大约半柱香的时间，一颗银白色的植株从石头顶冒了出来，一开始是一根紧紧裹着叶片的草芯，等长到一尺来高后才换换地舒展开叶片，像一位娇羞的少女，在月光中慢慢展开自己美好的酮体。

风灵草全株银白色，一共七片叶子，每一批都是月牙形状，中间有两根草茎，顶端有两个花苞。月光还在流淌，又过了半柱香时间，两颗花苞开始张开，所有人大气都不敢出。银色的花朵无声绽放，花瓣把月光反射开去，整颗植株都散发着月亮的光辉。花苞完全绽放后花瓣和叶片有节奏地伸展着，像是在庆祝自己来到这个世界，又像是对月亮之神的感恩。“谢恩仪式”结束后花瓣又都开始慢慢合拢，像是吃饱了月光，一层层将花蕊包裹起来，最后又变回了两个花苞，如果人们再靠近点就会发现，这两个“花苞”上面没有一条缝隙，根本不是花苞，风灵草在这短短的时间里已经完成了抽芽、开花、结果三个过程，已经可以采摘了。

 

月亮停止了恩赐，刚刚像轻纱一样的月影也都散去，风灵草上面挂着两颗白色的小果子，隐约还能看出有淡淡的月亮光华。

 

所有人几乎是同一时间反应过来，瞬间出现了大队人马冲向水塘中心，紫衣人数量最多，但也有别的帮派的人。

洛基想着让他们先打一会儿自己好收渔人之利，但是索尔已经抽出剑准备跳下去：“太混乱了，如果谁不小心拿到了风灵果，很快就会遭到围剿，到时候再想找到果子就很难了，很可能在抢夺中就被毁了我先去守着。”

洛基这才发现自己大意了，于是准备一起去，可是索尔却拦住了他：“乌木还没有出现，你不能太早出来，我们需要保留实力。”

索尔说没错，他能想到收渔人之利，乌木何尝想不到，于是再次蛰伏回树干上，索尔无声地点了点头示意他放心就下去了。

 

各路人马杀得天昏地暗，本来清澈见底的水塘现在已经被搅的浑浊不堪，中心的石头上全是砍痕，几个人妄图爬上去，但很快就成为众矢之的，不是被砍断双脚就是被拖到水里乱剑刺死。

除了紫衣人，剩下来的几乎都是有点本事的——不然也活不到现在，就算是索尔想要同时对付起来也不容易。

这种极度混乱的战斗场面为了防止伤害自己人大家都是靠衣服的颜色或者头上的帽子等外形特征来区分敌我，所以当索尔的红披风进入他人眼角的时候就引来了一拨人的无情围剿。第一波人是统一着牙白色外装，持弯刀。

弯刀人两人一组，轮流从四个方向进攻，间隔时间极短，等消耗光了猎物的体力就会一拥而上，第三组人的刀直接刺向他的双眼，后面第四组已经瞄准了他的背心蠢蠢欲动。索尔没有给他们一起上的时间，弯刀杀伤力极强，而且这几个人刀法娴熟配合无间，一起上的话很棘手。“铛铛”两声，眼前刺过来的弯刀折成了两截，震惊之余索尔已经转身打落了后面人的武器，旁边的弯刀人也不再遵循什么战术，干脆拼了，索尔平举双剑原地转了一圈跃到了旁边的人堆里，刚刚的弯刀人睁大了眼睛看着胸前的衣服，已经被从咽喉流出的血染红。

一瞬间就解决了八个武功不低的人，太可怕了，亡刃在不远的地方也看到了索尔的战斗，赶紧将战线拉远了一点。

左剑被三根铁爪紧紧抓住，右剑还在和别人缠斗，在牺牲了两个兄弟以后这群人终于制住了索尔的一只手，这时不知从哪里冒出一个人，带铁索的钩子在索尔剑上一下子绕了好几圈，铁爪很快也都缠了上来，这下索尔的两只手都被牵制住。就在敌人以为胜券在握的时候，索尔反手握住剑柄，将索链往手肘上一绕，六七个人就这样被生生拉扯过来，他们来不及研究这个西域人到底是天生神力还是无上内功就已经双脚离地被甩起来扔到旁边的人身上，紧接着就和那些人一起成了砧板上的鱼任人宰割。

洛基也不闲着，除了时刻警惕周围的动静以外还藏在一边悄悄用吹箭减少索尔的负担，他乐意做这种不耗费太大体力的事。

 

厮杀持续了一个多时辰，空气中弥漫着浓重的血腥味，最后终于只剩下黑无常和亡刃，带着几个紫衣人，这些人都知道索尔的厉害，一刚刚一直不敢上前，只是围住石头，拿着刀面面相觑。水面漂浮着数不清的尸体，月光下清晰地看得出水面一片血红，双方的兵器上都挂着肉碎，索尔的披风一片暗红，剑柄和手掌已经粘到了一起。

 

“你们的头领呢？打算白白把你们的命和风灵草送给我？”

话音刚落，乌木就从树林里走了出来，后面还跟着一个他没有见过的人，正是乌木的亲传弟子齐瑞。

乌木边走边慢慢拍着手笑道：“少侠好功夫，一个人帮我解决了这么多绊脚石。”

洛基也不再躲藏，施展轻功赶到了索尔身边。

“你怎么样？”洛基蹙眉问。

“没问题，你去采风灵草，这里交给我。”索尔说完就朝石头边的人冲去，洛基运气跳上了石头，正要摘果子时手被打开了，是齐瑞。齐瑞双手各持一把十字拐，除了手掌握的那头以外别的三头都是尖的，还淬了毒。石头上面立足之地有限，二人都担心被反弹下去或者误伤了风灵果，都不敢使内力，距离太近洛基的毒针也用不上，只得硬拼拳脚。

索尔这边的紫衣人没有一个敢上前，乌木主攻，黑无常和亡刃在旁边协助。乌木不用武器，是个内家气功高手，凭双掌带起的气流就能杀人，掌风无形，看不到来路，往往等打到身上才会被发现，索尔的剑这时候已经派不上用场，但是对付黑无常和亡刃又不能弃之不用，战斗一下子陷入胶着。

齐瑞刺出十字拐，洛基用短剑卡住，齐瑞的另一只手紧随其后朝洛基腋下刺来，洛基伸手抓住他拳头，然后抬起一脚踢向对方下身，齐瑞稳住下盘硬生生接下这招。待腿上力道散去，齐瑞松开被洛基短剑卡住的那根拐，捏拳朝洛基面门打去，洛基向后倒去，齐瑞的一只手还被他抓着，只好又把人拉上来，洛基站稳以后齐瑞就后悔了，因为他看到洛基的食指和中指尖夹着三根银针，于是只好向石头下面跳，洛基也顺势放开了他的手。

石头上面只剩洛基，洛基正要采风灵果，一阵强悍的掌风袭来，打在他脚下，石头立即掉了一块，洛基一个没站稳就掉了下来，落地就被齐瑞缠住。索尔扔下乌木三人，转身朝石头奔去，乌木大喊一声“不好”，也跟了上去。

索尔跳上石头的时候乌木也一起到了，索尔索性扔掉双剑，直接伸手去摘果子，乌木抬脚挡住，同时伸出双手，索尔也如法炮制抬脚阻拦，二人拆了几招后不分上下又都站直了身子。乌木到底是老前辈，经验和心计都丰富太多。

“既然你苦苦相逼，不如大家都不要了！”乌木说完就提起内力去踏那风灵草，索尔着了急，也运起内力去阻拦，石面在双方内力的撞击下裂开了四五道裂隙，乌木继续补上一脚，石头直接炸裂开来，风灵草被连根震飞出去，乌木早就算好了力道和方向，风灵草飞出的瞬间他就纵身而起，索尔还没有反应过来风灵草就已经落到了他手里。

 

形势瞬间逆转，双方也暂时停止了打斗。

“我要金卵和姓丁的小子的命。”乌木举起风灵草看着洛基说。

“什么？”索尔不明白自己哪里得罪了这个妖僧。

洛基面无表情没有发话，只紧紧地握着剑，二对四他们未必没有胜算，只是风灵草的炼制……

 

“洛基，我们……”索尔话还没说完就觉得腰腹一阵钝痛，低头看时腰上插着一把短剑，正是洛基的那把，大脑瞬间一片空白。

“……洛基……为什么……”伤口开始流血，但是很快就不流了，因为血已经变成了黑色并且凝固。

“为了风灵草。”洛基此刻的声音和他的眼神一样冰冷无情。

“你……”白面邪神的毒冠绝天下，见血封喉，这点索尔在穆凡天身上是见识过的，他现在觉得难受极了，有什么酸楚的东西涌上了心头，但是这种感觉没多久就消失了，因为他的意识很快就模糊不清，也不再能听到周围的声音，眼前的事物逐渐消失，最后整个人坠入无限黑暗的深渊。

索尔闭上眼睛后洛基拉住了他的衣服，扯下他脖子上的金卵后把人随意一推，索尔的身体重重向后倒去，溅起大片水花，沉入了水底。

 

“我果然没看错人，干得好。”乌木走到洛基身边。

洛基看了一眼水里的索尔，转身走上岸，黑无常和亡刃立即冲上去准备动手，齐瑞飞身拦住：“洛小哥是主人的功臣，今天开始大家就是自己人，明白了吗？”

黑无常和亡刃只好咬牙悻悻退下。

 

一行人快步回到营地，乌木二话不说就去临时搭建的丹房炼药，亡刃和黑无常各自回了帐篷休息。

齐瑞带洛基行至一简陋的帐篷，还命人端来了干粮和酒水。

“还请小哥在这里休息片刻。”

“有劳了。”洛基咬了一口菜饼，干硬无比，只能就着茶水咽下，想必乌木他们在这里也守了挺久，储备粮都不太够了。

齐瑞见他对吃食丝毫没有防备，诚当他是真心投诚，宽心了不少。

“风灵草炼制大意不得，我且去看看师父有无问题，小哥有何需要直接吩咐手下就行。”

“好，你快去吧。”

齐瑞随即离开，见人走远后洛基放下吃了一半的饼，拿起酒壶和杯子走出了帐篷。

 

营地不远处有一个柴堆，上面放着一具尸体，黑无常在旁边默默站着，脚边地上插着一根火把。洛基走近了些，黑无常觉察到有人，微微偏了下头。洛基走到黑无常身边，见他神色淡然，眼里却是无尽的悲伤。

“人死不能复生，节哀吧。”洛基走到旁边将酒杯盛满酒递了过去。

黑无常想了一下，接过来把酒倒在地上：“师弟，你上路吧。”

“我是个孤儿，从小就渴望有亲人在身边，哪怕只有一个兄弟也好，可惜师兄们都只会欺负我，所以我很能理解你现在的感受，孤零零一个人真的不好受。”洛基自己倒了酒喝，片刻后黑无常把酒杯伸过来，洛基便再次给他满上酒。

洛基本就生得面如冠玉，一双碧眼眼神极为清澈，只要不动粗基本都是人畜无害的样子，任谁都不会对他产生敌意，黑无常也不是不讲理的人，听了对方安慰的话语心里也不抵触，同病相怜的遭遇反而让他舒坦了几分：“我师弟的死与你无关，我不会记仇，既然乌木大师开口了，那我们以后就是同自己人。”说完便点燃了白无常的尸身。

火势逐渐旺盛，黑无常喝了酒后就不再开口说话，洛基待了一会儿就离开了。

 

进了帐篷后发现乌木和亡刃都在。

“大师这么快就炼好风灵丹了？”洛基惊讶地问道。

“没有，让齐瑞先看着，我歇会儿再过去。”乌木指指旁边的凳子示意洛基坐过来，洛基走到桌边坐下。

“哈哈哈哈，其实我很欣赏你，因为你和我一样干净利落。”亡刃把准备好的酒推过来，洛基二话不说喝了个干净。

“怎么你不怕我下毒吗？毕竟两天前你朋友杀了我弟弟，就不怕我报仇？”

“生死在天，性命攸关之际自然是要当机立断，我们是一路人，我也很欣赏你。”洛基真诚地笑道。

“哈哈哈，我就知道没有看错人，洛小哥若是加入我们，前途不可限量。”乌木也喝了一杯。

“恕在下孤陋寡闻，还未请教贵派。”

“这个不着急，等我炼好风灵丹以后再说。”乌木说完就出去药炉。

见乌木不愿多说，亡刃赶紧打圆场：“别急，心急吃不了热豆腐。”

“无妨，喝酒吧。”洛基用手里的酒壶给亡刃倒酒。

 

第二天风灵丹炼制完成，乌木如约将风灵丹拿出来和洛基的金卵交换。

原本白玉般的果子现在成了竹青色，表面还皱巴巴的，此刻正装在乌木随身的小盒子里：“风灵丹有两颗，我们可以分一颗给你，不过有个条件。”

和洛基想的一样，乌木果然不会轻易把风灵丹给他的，他也只是碰一碰运气。

“什么条件？”

“跟我们走。”

“什么？”这算什么条件。

“我很看好洛小哥，所以真诚地希望你能加入我们，如果你加入本派，大家就是自己人，给你一颗风灵丹自然不在话下。”

“可是我连你们是什么人都不知道。”

“跟我们走就知道了。”

“如果我不答应呢？”

“那就对不住了，本帮派的事绝对不能泄露出去。”

“你们到底是什么人？”洛基这两天想破脑袋都不知道这伙人到底是何方神圣，以前根本就没有听说过。

“这个不能告诉你。”

“那金卵也不能给你。”

 

昨天还和睦的两个人今天怎么就剑拔弩张了呢？亡刃搞不明白，黑无常也抿着嘴皱紧眉头一言不发。

“师父，洛小哥，有话好说，不要伤了和气。”

乌木不禁吃惊，看那三人的脸色，居然在为了一个外人动摇，其中包括自己的徒弟，洛基这小子给他们灌了什么迷汤。

“动手。”

“什么？”齐瑞没反应过来，

“主人的计划不能泄露，必须杀了他，我们今天就回。”乌木再次强调。

洛基长腿一迈跳出了帐篷，黑无常和亡刃紧跟其后，外面的紫衣人还不知道发生了什么，只是在周围围着看热闹。

 

黑无常的枪尖从背后袭来，洛基飞身一个后空翻踩到枪杆上借力再次跳起，半空中向下射出毒针，黑无常和亡刃赶紧躲开，洛基落地后黑无常攻来，洛基一脚踢开枪尖，一手持剑挡住亡刃的刀，随即反手将刀旋转到上方，以此为支撑将整个身子翻起踩到亡刃背上，亡刃大惊赶紧翻身朝地上滚开，洛基跳开后再次踩到刺过来的枪尖上朝黑无常刺出一剑，黑无常蓄力一下子把枪高高抬起，洛基瞬间失去平衡，只好从上面跳到黑无常身后不重不痒地踢了一脚。

 

周围的紫衣人突然都开始弯着腰呕吐，有的已经倒在地上抽搐。

这是……中毒？怎么可能中毒？齐瑞查看了身边的几个手下，一个个口吐黑血，表情极其扭曲痛苦。黑无常和亡刃很快也出现了类似的症状，二人先后头晕目眩，紧接着鼻孔和耳朵里都有黑血流出。肯定有人趁大家不注意的时候在水或是食物里下了毒，而他们竟毫无察觉！

“是酒……你在酒里下毒了？！”黑无常和亡刃拄着兵器想了一下，“不对，为什么你没有中毒，明明你自己也喝了。”

“找阎王爷问去吧。”

黑无常和亡刃现在肠子都悔青了，他们昨天还和这个卑鄙小人冰释前嫌甚至妄图坦诚相待，哪里知道此人竟如此心狠手辣一开始就算计好要将他们全部杀掉。毒药发作得很快，二人没有坚持太久就倒了下去，出来观战的齐瑞和乌木正盘腿坐在地上运功逼毒。

 

“别白费力气了，这毒我自己都没有解药。”洛基仔细地观察着前方的师徒二人，乌木不愧是解毒高手，他和齐瑞除了脸有点白以外居然没有出现吐血的情况。

看来这毒制不住他俩，洛基早就准备好拿不到风灵丹就跑，所以转身就施展轻功离开。

乌木怎可轻易放过他，从袖口上取下一枚银针朝齐瑞心窝刺了进去，齐瑞当即吐出一口黑血，洛基的毒已解。

“可以了，你快去追。”乌木刚刚针刺心口那招甚险，他自己都没有十足的把握，只是拿徒弟赌一把，没想到还成功了。

话音刚落，齐瑞就追了上去，乌木不敢对自己用那招，只好慢慢运功逼毒，这次损失实在太大，已经死了两员大将，黑无常和亡刃不知道还有救没，主人要是怪罪下来肯定会处置他，所以一定要把金卵带回去。

 

洛基奔出没多远，后面齐瑞已经追了上来。

“这么快。”洛基心里大叫不好，与其乌木追上来二打一，不如先解决掉一个。

齐瑞和洛基的武功相似，都擅长轻灵迅捷的招式。洛基放慢了脚步，听着后方脚步靠近后转身就是一剑，齐瑞用右臂上的拐挡住，左臂的拐朝洛基腰侧打去，洛基抬起膝盖顶开齐瑞的手肘，右手灵活一转，短剑变成了反卧，最后右脚跟一转，剑锋逼近了齐瑞的额头，齐瑞赶紧收回左手将左拐横在面前才没有被划开脸皮。

齐瑞急往后撤了两步，洛基转身一个抽腿，恰好踢在拐上，落地后伏下身子一个扫堂腿，齐瑞单手一个跟头翻到一侧，身体转回来时洛基的剑已经到了颈侧，齐瑞足尖点地向后跳开，哪知洛基这是一个连招，只见他手腕一抖，短剑便飞快地旋转起来，洛基一甩手，剑就飞到了齐瑞跟前，任凭齐瑞格挡快速，但剑刃还是在他的手背上划了一条细口。齐瑞还没有落地站稳就封住手臂上的六处穴道和经脉，毒暂时压制住了，只是这条手臂暂时动不了了。

“不愧是乌木的弟子，换了常人恐怕早就急死了。”短剑旋转着又回到了洛基手上，“你们到底是什么人？”

“乖乖交出金卵，跟我们走，师父或许还能留你一命。”齐瑞试图拖延时间。

洛基看出了齐瑞的意图，慢慢举起了手里的毒针。

 

-待续=


	6. 【锤基】相见欢（一）古风AU HE

六

这时一个蓬头垢面的高大人影窜出来，朝着齐瑞胸口踢了两脚，洛基清晰地听见了骨头断裂的声音，齐瑞吃痛半倒在地，发现来人是谁以后大惊道：“……姓丁的！你没死？”  
索尔浑身都是泥土，脸色很不好，相比之前憔悴了很多，双眼布满血丝，眼睛下面明显的两团乌青，本来一头的金发现在黑乎乎地缠成一团，齐瑞不着痕迹地向后缩了缩。洛基刚要叫出索尔的名字，锋利的剑锋就指到了他的鼻尖。  
“金卵呢？”索尔死死地看着洛基，声调冰冷。  
洛基冷笑了一声：“呵，保我安全地离开这里，或者杀了他们，我就给你。”  
索尔咬了咬牙强压下怒火，剑锋指向齐瑞：“你自行了断还是我动手？”  
“少瞧不起人！”齐瑞忍住剧痛站起来。  
洛基没有给他站稳的时间，三枚银针从指尖射出，齐瑞可能都没来得及看到银针刺到哪里便断了气，索尔把剑插回鞘，看也不看洛基一眼，转身冷冷地说：“走。”  
二人刚走出没几步，后方乌木已经追上来。  
“想走？留下小命和金卵！”  
乌木绝对是一个可怕的敌人，之前的两次见面索尔和洛基都已经切身领教过他的实力。  
“风灵草呢？”  
“乌木那里。”洛基话一出口就后悔了，伸手抓住索尔的手臂大喊一声：“跑！”没想到索尔直接甩开，朝乌木声音的方向跑去。

黑无常和亡刃已死，自己的弟子也丢了命，乌木要被气死了，这群手下简直就是饭桶，才一天的功夫就被骗得团团转，居然大意到被集体下毒——如果他知道洛基仗着自己的特殊体质其实是当面下毒的话估计早就气死了——他非得杀了洛基不可。

迎面而来的不是洛基，是姓丁的西域人，乌木先是吃了一惊，但是很快就镇定下来，他已经相信没有什么伎俩是洛基不会的。既然知道是西域丁家的人，乌木更加不会大意，必须出全力对付。

右手运足内力向前直接打出，索尔双手握拳顶在面前，没料到这掌力会如此强劲，像是被一块铁板砸到，索尔整个人被向后打飞出去。索尔在空中翻转了两圈化去了掌力，刚落到地面乌木的第二掌已经打过来，索尔躲闪不及，抽出剑横在胸前，迅猛的掌风被剑身吃掉大半，索尔依然朝后倒去。乌木这次双手一起蓄力，刚要打出这终结之招时后面的灌木丛有了动静，乌木右脚跟一转，掌风打出，数十根银针死死扎到了旁边的树干上。与此同时索尔已经调整好状态攻过来，刚刚这一瞬间的功夫给索尔换来了生机。  
近身战对索尔有利，蓄力的时间缩短，乌木的出掌威力就会减小。  
手掌将气流凝合成风劈过来，乌木侧身躲开，左手已向索尔出掌那边的腋下打去，索尔很快察觉，抬起另一只手将乌木的手抓住狠劲向下掰去，乌木扭动关节顺势屈起手肘，右掌已经拍向索尔的腹部。索尔赶紧放开他誊出双手护在在身前，被乌木的掌力打中后飞起一脚，还没卸力的乌木被踢中下巴翻倒在地上。乌木没有忘记在四周的暗影中还藏有一个诡计多端的敌人，果然在他倒地的时候头边响起了细微的声音，乌木大袖一甩，十来根毒针从他的袖子里掉出来。  
“果然不行……”洛基躲在暗处，距离稍微远了些，对乌木这样的高手来说判断暗器的方向这种距离足够了，只能正面上了。  
不知不觉中索尔和乌木已经斗了两三百招还未分上下，洛基从另一边夹攻，将乌木的活动范围慢慢缩小。只要能打中一次，只要一次，就能扭转形势，索尔脑子里盘算着，一边改变了握拳方式。  
两个近战高手的围攻密不透风，尤其是洛基，他的出招没有缓冲，几乎都是一套一套的连招，剑尖又快又准，每次都认准经脉要害，被洛基划一剑可比被索尔打一拳严重多了。乌木将更多的注意力放在了洛基身上，几个攻防后便被索尔钻了空子。洛基新一轮的剑招使来，短剑轮流在两只手中变着法攻击，乌木大部分注意力都集中在剑上，索尔右拳中指指节向外凸出，看准乌木转身对付洛基的刹那瞬间打出，正中背心。力量都集中在中指上，乌木觉得后背像是中了一箭一样剧痛无比，紧接着强劲的内力从后背渗透到胸腔，直接伤到了心脉。乌木往前扑出了十几米，洛基没有松懈，打算从后面补一刀，乌木这时候非常庆幸洛基忘了用暗器，就在洛基的剑要刺到他后背的时候他猛地转过身打出一掌，洛基及时向后翻转了身体，但是掌风还是掠过他的衣服，金卵从里面掉了出来。乌木冷笑一声单手一蓄力，地上的金卵就被吸到了手中。  
金卵到手，乌木也不打算再纠缠，转身拔腿就跑。  
洛基和索尔同时大叫“不好”，赶紧追了上去。

天边已经出现鱼肚白，启明星也快消失，兴许是老天有眼，乌木竟然在不知不觉中跑到了悬崖边上，这里雾毒林周围本就人烟稀少地形复杂，在急于逃命的情况下非常容易跑错路。  
乌木还没有考虑好是跳还是拼命，洛基已经先一步赶到，剑刃从耳边穿过，乌木扭过身子抓住了洛基的胳膊，洛基的另一只手已经伸到他腰边扯下了一个锦囊。乌木使劲一拧，肘关节就发出一声清亮的骨骼摩擦声音。可他万万没想到洛基还会缩骨，关节移位什么的只是家常便饭，索性就顺着他的力道转了半边身子踢出一脚，正中乌木脑袋。被踢得晕乎乎的乌木捂着太阳穴一把抓住了洛基的剑，洛基一时间竟拔不出来，这时索尔刚好赶到了，见此情形什么也顾不上，抽出青钢剑朝乌木掷了过去。乌木放开洛基的剑使劲一甩衣袖将剑打开，随即胸前一阵剧痛，索尔这一掌用尽了全力，乌木直接被打到悬崖边，退了几个趔趄后就掉了下去，洛基反应快，赶紧冲上去想拉住，可是半边身子出去了也只扯到一块衣服布料。  
“……金卵……”洛基两眼空空地看着深不见底云雾缭绕的崖底。  
“洛基……快上来……”索尔在后面抱着他的腿。  
洛基没有回应。  
索尔以为洛基昏过去了，只好铆足力气将人拉上来。

“我下去找。”洛基被拉上来后喘了几口气就要找路下去寻金卵。  
“噗！”索尔没有跟着起来，而是吐出了一口血。  
“你怎么了？又中毒了吗？我给你药怎么不吃！药呢！”洛基胡乱地在索尔身上摸索着药瓶。  
索尔双手撑在身后笑道：“哈……我只认得解瘴气的……别的都不认识……不知道……是不是……吃错了……”  
索尔醒来的时候就知道洛基其实并没有想害他，洛基早就提前让他服了解药，就是那几颗不一样的白色丹药，毒剑刺进他身体以后只是出现了短暂的中毒凝血现象，让他停止呼吸好骗过乌木等人，即使掉进水里也不会有太大的影响，伤口的血凝固后也不会因流血过多丧命。最后推他的那一下也是悄悄地把日常用的解药药瓶塞到了他的衣服里。他只是生气洛基居然走这么险的一招，要是自己没有及时醒来的话乌木早就把人拐跑了。  
洛基原本计划的是等乌木一伙人离开雾毒林后索尔再来找他们，到时候他也已经顺利逃走，即使乌木不给他风灵丹也没事，金卵还在他身上，日后找个机会把金卵交还索尔即可。但他还是低估了索尔的恢复能力，他没想过要索尔这么快恢复。

“你还笑！”  
“哈……都中了你的情蛊了……我要出去……三年抱俩……”索尔的声音越来越微弱，大脑也有点混乱。  
索尔的药瓶想必是在打斗途中丢了，洛基身上也没有多余的解药，只好封住索尔的穴道将人扶起慢慢下山去。

到达驿站的时候驿卒们都惊慌失措地上来帮忙，因为索尔看上去糟透了，一身伤不说，步子都迈不开，像是从坟墓里刚刨出来的。  
“赶紧去叫人啊！”  
“哦哦，大夫！大夫！阿简姑娘！！救人啊！”  
阿简？我没听错吧，该不会就是我认识的那个阿简？洛基正想着，一个淡蓝色的身影就出现在楼上拐角处：“洛小哥！”果然是阿简，她马上也认出了索尔，看上去奄奄一息，“这是……丁大哥？发生什么事了？”阿简紧张地扑上来给索尔把脉。  
“不碍事，只是被蛇咬了。”  
阿简松了口气：“你们是从雾毒林回来？”  
“对。”  
“可有找到风灵草？”  
“找到了，个中原委说来话长，明日再细细说与你听。”  
阿简会意，皱眉点了点头，洛基将索尔留下后自己回了房间。

洛基草草洗了把脸盘腿坐到床上，深呼吸了一下，打开风灵丹的盒子，也不知道吃了以后会不会有什么奇怪的反应，索尔受伤了，不然叫他在旁边守一下，算了，解药还能有什么事。  
洛基独自将风灵丹服下，过了约半盏茶的时间，只觉得一股至清之气从中脘升起，逐渐扩散到身体五脏六腑，流经奇经八脉，渗入骨髓之中……洛基能感觉到那些与生俱来的毒素们被一一清理干净，损伤的脏器也被开始飞速愈合，风灵草果真是神物。

索尔没多久也醒了，昏迷期间阿简还招呼驿卒们给他换了干净衣服。  
“简姑娘？”  
“丁大哥，你醒啦。”阿简笑着从桌边端过来一杯热茶。  
“洛基！洛基呢？！”索尔醒来没见到人一下子紧张地跳下床。  
“放心吧，他没事，现在在他房间休息。”阿简递过茶杯。  
索尔像是没看到，直接绕开：“我去看看他。”  
阿简的笑容尴尬地停在脸上，半晌后放下茶杯，决定还是跟过去看看。

索尔推开洛基的房门就看到洛基盘腿坐在床上，脸色非常不好，就像穆火寨那次，眉毛上结了一层霜。索尔赶紧跳上床给他输内力，这时阿简也跟了过来，被洛基的样子吓了一跳，缓过神来后就去找驿卒烧热水。  
索尔的内力驱散了不少寒气，洛基半睁开了眼睛。  
“洛小哥，风灵草你吃了吗？”阿简握着他的手。  
洛基微微点了点头，随即便力尽向后倒去。

“为什么这寒毒还在。”索尔丧气地看着泡在热水里的洛基。  
简给洛基把着脉，也搞不懂，这世间不可能有风灵草解不了的毒：“莫非不是毒？”  
“那是什么？”索尔抬起头。  
简无奈地摇摇头：“可能是一些人天生的体质，娘胎里出来就有的东西外力是无法改变的，所以……”阿简没有再说下去。  
索尔落寞地垂下了头，帮洛基把脸颊上的头发撩到耳后。  
“我陪着他吧，晚了醒不过来的话还要换热水。”  
“我陪你。”  
“你先去休息，我累了叫你。”索尔笑着说  
“也好。”

到子时的时候洛基还没醒，水又快凉了，索尔便到堂前去提早就煨着的热水。再次回房时洛基却已经醒了，而且刚穿上衣服。  
“洛基！你醒啦，还有没有发冷？”  
洛基没有说话，背对着门垂头收拾包袱。  
“洛基？”索尔走到他身后搭了一把他的肩膀。  
洛基轻轻甩开了，收拾好后转过身来，淡淡地看着索尔：“我没事。”  
索尔听出声音的气息还有点虚弱，刚刚肩膀甩的那一下力气也很虚浮。  
“咳，堂前有吃的，下去吃一点吗？”  
“就此告别吧。”  
“什么？”  
“我害你丢了家传之物，如今又命不久矣，今生已经没有时间和机会弥补，无颜再面对丁兄。”  
“那个东西丢了就丢了，本来就没有什么用，你又何必在意呢？”  
洛基摇摇晃晃地走出两步：“我本来早就将生死置之度外，只是鬼迷了心窍想走走新的路，没想到还是死路，命数已定……”  
“那……刚刚，我的内力可以帮你驱散一部分的寒气，说不定我们以后可以找到治愈的方法……”  
“你知不知道按这种发作次数我的命最多只剩三年！”  
“那这三年我都陪着你！”  
“要我一直活在你的庇护下吗！”  
“有什么不可以的吗？”  
“我不喜欢！”洛基说完使劲将索尔推开，力气极大，索尔只是退后了两步，但他自己却乏力地瘫坐到地上，索尔刚想过来扶他，一团青色的物事从胸前的衣服层里掉了出来。洛基一下子就认出来是他的发带，在温泉那里不见的。  
二人同时愣住了，什么东西在无形中破开袒露在面前。  
还是索尔先把发带捡起来，洛基别开头。  
索尔蹲下身双手握住洛基的肩膀：“你怎么可以离开？”索尔的声音低得几乎只剩气声，语气中带着一丝责备和委屈，“不要走。”  
“你还小吗？”  
索尔用不容反抗的力道把洛基的身子抱进怀里，将他的脑袋贴在自己胸口，隔着布料洛基听到了对方心脏沉稳的跳动声，厚实的手掌在他的后脑和后颈摩挲着：“你走了我怎么办？”  
“……不知道你在说什么。”  
“……真的不知道？”索尔的手臂突然收紧。

简翻来覆去睡不着，便下床出去走走，不知不觉路过索尔的房间，灯没亮，洛基八成还没醒吧，干脆去看看。简拢了拢衣服，慢慢走着，刚走到洛基门口就听到屋内出来细小的声音，她停下来贴着房门听了听，好像是喘息声，还有点……水声？简心里重重地抽了一下，她轻轻用中指在窗户纸上戳开了一个小洞，然后朝里看去，尽管烛火微弱，但是她也看清了房间里的一切，两个人跪坐在地上，洛基依偎在索尔怀里，衣服被大大扯开掉到了腰上露出大半的背脊。她没有听错，喘息声和水声都是真的，二人正吻得难舍难分，索尔现在像只饿狼，仿佛要把洛基吃进肚子，洛基被吻得呼吸不过来把脑袋歪开后他还不停地在对方脖子上肩膀上啃咬着，简一时看呆了，虽然早就发现索尔对洛基不一样，但是亲眼看到的时候还是如晴天霹雳。简紧紧捂住了嘴巴，眼泪不停地流下来。直到索尔咬着洛基的肩膀把洛基抱起压到床上，简才离开。

“我要在上面。”被吻得晕头转向的洛基喘着气推开索尔的脑袋。索尔二话不说抱着他翻了个身屈起了双腿，只要洛基高兴，他怎么样都无所谓。  
看着身下男人胯间高高挺立着的东西，紫红的肉柱上筋脉缠绕，顶端的蘑菇头上有一颗晶莹的水珠晃动，洛基像受到蛊惑般伸出手去握住柱身，大拇指晕开那颗水珠，更多的液体从前端的小孔里流出来，在洛基的抚弄下整根肉柱都被弄得又湿又滑。  
洛基带着凉意的手指握住分身时索尔被激得闷哼了一声，苍白袖长的手指握住那根硬邦邦的东西上下撸动，他还没有从眼前这个刺激的景象中反应过来，洛基就已经趴到他腿间将整条阴茎含进嘴里。索尔的脑袋里一下子炸开了：我不是在做梦吧。  
当然不是在做梦，口腔湿热的触感真实无比，这绝对不是梦境能比拟的。可他做梦都没想到洛基会给他做这个。原本苍白的薄唇由于粗大的性器在里面进进出出被摩得艳红，里面滑腻的舌头紧紧地顶着前面的小孔，贝齿时不时刮过柱身，尽管洛基的技术糟透了，索尔依然没坚持多久就射了出来，第一波射得又多又浓，洛基被呛得一直咳嗽。  
“抱歉……”索尔喘息着帮他擦掉嘴角的白浊。  
肉棒没有软下去的趋势，依然坚挺地立着，顶端还残留着几滴精液。洛基跨坐上来，抬起屁股在柱身上面来回磨蹭。柱头滑过穴口时索尔明显感觉到身上的人身体重重地抖了一下。除了温泉那次，洛基在这方面没有多的经验，蹭了半天也没进去，不高兴地哼起来。  
索尔坐直身体环住洛基的腰，双腿向外轻轻一分，洛基的屁股就被大大地分开悬在他的胯间。  
“别着急。”索尔摸了一下穴口，把两根手指放到洛基嘴边，“舔湿。”  
洛基听话地把手指含住，舌头仔细地舔舐过每一个缝隙，他现在像自我放逐似的任由自己放纵沉沦。索尔觉得自己又有感觉了，赶紧把手指拿出来，奖励似的吻了吻他的侧脸。  
手指探索着下面的小穴，另一只手在浑圆的臀肉上不停地揉捏。为了不让自己发出过于淫荡的声音，洛基任由索尔的舌头在他的口腔里肆虐。  
索尔的阴茎进入后洛基哭了出来，吓得索尔动也不是不动也不是 。  
“对……对不起……弄疼你了？”  
洛基没有回答，闭上眼勾着索尔的脖子乖巧地送上双唇，主动伸出舌头去添他的下巴，索尔温柔地含住了他的上唇，下身慢慢向上顶弄，洛基轻轻哼了一声。后穴逐渐被肏开，阴茎每次抽出都能听到滑腻的声音，洛基自己也主动扭起腰，享受着逐渐攀升的快感。  
腿间早就一片湿滑，后穴还在饥渴地咬住肉棒不停地流出水，索尔每次都顶到那个地方，洛基将舌头和索尔的纠缠在一起，生怕自己发出过于羞耻的声音。  
洛基越是隐忍，索尔就顶得更用力，甚至抬起他的屁股使劲往下面按，到后面洛基腿抖得跪都跪不住了，只好轻声求饶，可是索尔又把他的两只手别在了后面，让他整个人都向后仰起，胸口的两枚红果送到眼前，索尔直接含住吮起来，洛基抓在身后的手指陷进了皮肉，不顾洛基带着哭腔的喘息，这边凌虐够了又去欺负另一颗。  
“不要……索尔……啊啊啊……”  
腹部一阵温热，精液喷洒在索尔腹间，流到两人的交合处，索尔的抽动还没有停止，这下更是被弄得黏糊糊的一片，“啪啪啪”的声音更大了。  
“躺下？”索尔咬着洛基的耳垂，看着洛基一副任他为所欲为的样子，不等回应就把人慢慢向后压下去，双腿被分开按在两边。  
胸前的两颗肉粒在刚刚的蹂躏下肿了一圈，上面一颗颗的肉粒还闪着水光，索尔把刚刚洛基射到他肚子上的东西抹到上面。看着索尔认认真真地做着这种事，洛基立即红了脸：“别……你……”  
索尔笑了笑，明明刚刚还那么主动，看着洛基羞愤的双眼在他的注视下再次将乳头含住，把上面的液体吮干净吞下。洛基羞得别开了头，下面的小嘴夹得更紧了。索尔开始挺动腰身，被肏得通红的穴肉被拉出来又吞回去。  
想要，想被更深地进入和占有，想这个人在自己身上留下印记，想和他融为一体。  
“索尔……吻我……”洛基快要忍不住了。  
然后索尔却没有满足他，两颗乳头吸够了以后就像条大狗一样去舔弄他脖子和胸口的肌肤，然后在上面咬出一个个红印。舌尖碰到的地方像起火一样，洛基扭着身子想躲开，可是结果只是让索尔更方便地享用他别的部位。  
一条腿被压到胸口，这个姿势进入得更深，洛基甚至感到了肉柱上面跳动的经络，他正在被一层层地撕开，尾椎骨一阵酸爽的酥麻感传来，洛基尖叫起来，眼眶里积起一汪春水，凌虐感在索尔心里燃起，于是伸手捂住他的嘴，下身疯狂地抽插起来。泪水滴到了索尔手上，胸口和手臂也被抓出一道道红痕。  
呻吟被堵在手掌下变成一阵阵的呜咽，要不是怕被外面的人听到，索尔才不想一直这样，他想听到洛基在他身下尖叫求饶，一边呻吟哭泣另一方面身体却想要更多。身下的人突然绞紧了甬道，身体一震抽搐，后穴爆发似的涌出大股透明体液，淫靡的味道快速扩散到空气中，惹得索尔的呼吸都急躁了许多，一次比一次更用力地将自己送进最深处。  
“洛基……洛基……”索尔狂乱地在洛基耳廓边吻着，洛基被插得前面又射了一次，索尔的第二次却漫长无比……

后穴早就麻木，他连叫的力气都没有了，索尔终于在他体力释放出来，射了他满满一肚子，然后他被翻了个身趴在床上，屁股被高高抬起，那根不知疲倦的东西又插了进来，浓稠的精液被挤出，顺着腿根流到床上……这是洛基最后的意识。

一直以来都是自己自作多情，简回屋哭了许久，自己第一次喜欢上一个人竟是如此可笑的收场。不过即使对方是男人，她也不允许自己卑微到去插足别人的感情，她告诉自己一定要忘了索尔，于是当晚就写了辞别信，留下几瓶应急伤药就悄悄离开了。

-待续-


	7. 七

七

 

洛基是被外面咕咕咕的鸟叫声吵醒的，好像是鸽子，对哈，这里是驿站，有鸽子太正常不过了，这个时辰驿卒们应该在给鸽子喂食。  
腰部以下酸得不行，大腿根和胯骨动一下就痛，那个不可言喻的地方还火辣辣的，每次收缩都带着刺痛，整个人像散架重组过一样，他现在连坐起来都困难，更别说下床走动了。  
洛基还是咬着牙坐起来，听了会儿鸽子叫，隐约又听到下面有人说话的声音，好像是索尔在和驿卒交谈，不久就听到有人上楼来，他看着门，果然没多久索尔就推门进来，还端着吃的。  
“吃点东西吧。”  
“我不饿。”刚说完肚子就发出咕嘟的一声。  
索尔笑着坐到床边，把粥一勺勺喂给洛基。  
说不饿是假的，昨晚消耗了那么多体力，只是洛基行动不便羞于说出口。

吃完早饭后索尔提出给洛基上药，一如既往地被拒绝。  
“我只是担心你，你就把我想成普通大夫，比如简姑娘，黛姑娘，或者班药王。”  
洛基拗不过，只好乖乖脱了裤子让他上药。  
大腿内侧和屁股上有几个紫红的牙印，后穴肿了一圈，还带着血丝，索尔松了口气，昨晚最后一次的时候后穴被磨破了皮因此流了不少血，还好清理得干净，不然现在就麻烦了。  
清凉的药膏抹在穴口周围，火辣辣的刺痛感消退了不少，洛基忍不住舒服地呼了口气,情不自禁地翻动着脚趾。  
“痛吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
“抱歉，我只是……怕你又像上次那样走了……”  
“所以你就……”  
“下次不会了。”  
洛基懒得和他理论，赶紧扯开话题：“你早上去找驿卒做什么了？”  
“我给我爹写了信。”  
“父子情深啊。”  
“哈，主要是向他问了些关于你体内寒毒的事。”索尔涂好药，轻轻拉上了洛基的裤子，扶着对方的胯骨帮他翻身。  
“班药王都不知道的事，你爹一个外邦人懂什么。”洛基翻身躺好。  
“你有所不知，我爹本是中土人士，只是为了我娘才去的西域，他的学识非常了不起，博古通今，交游广阔，说不定真的知道。”  
“怎么没见简姑娘？”洛基心里还是很喜欢阿简的，因为她是个很热心的姑娘，以后一定能成为和她师父一样厉害的神医。  
“她昨天晚上走了，好像有急事。”

第二天第三天索尔都来给洛基上药，真的是怕他一声不吭跑了，恨不得夜夜守在他床边。  
第四天索尔又来了。  
“我觉得已经好多了，不用再擦药了，也不想吃饭，我真的不会走，我保证。”洛基抱着被子迷迷糊糊地说。  
“我就检查一下，好了的话以后就不会来了，我保证。”  
洛基嘀咕了两句，闭着眼翻过身趴好，说：“你来吧。”  
索尔脱掉洛基的裤子，抬起屁股掰开，红肿和血丝都已经消退了，穴肉又恢复了粉嫩，整齐的皱褶四周散开，还散发着昨天洗澡留下的皂角香味。  
“怎么样？都好了吧。”  
“还有点肿。”索尔摸了摸穴口周围的皱褶，干干的，滑滑的，触感不错。  
“我好像没什么感觉。”  
“是吗？这里呢？”索尔悄悄把食指插了一点进去。  
“嗯……有点痒。”  
索尔继续搅动手指，看着穴口慢慢变湿，洛基抓紧床单：“别，别往里了……呜……”  
接着有个什么湿热的东西贴了上来，后穴被弄得痒痒的。  
“你……”洛基看到索尔的头埋在自己屁股中间时羞耻得一句话都说不出来，想反抗，但是最终被欲望打败，高高地撅起屁股享受，巴不得那条舌头再用力一点，再多进来一点。  
索尔舔够了就把软成一团的洛基翻了个身，继续插入食指捣弄，极富技巧的手指精准地顶按着敏感点，洛基只能像只被抽了骨头的猫咪一样任他为所欲为。  
男人早上都很敏感，洛基没坚持多久就交待出来。索尔笑着亲了他的嘴角：“现在想吃饭了吗 。”

以后的每天早上几乎都是这样，索尔借着上药的借口趁机调戏一番，洛基后来也受不了直接把人拉到床上，然后两个人就大早上的在屋内蒙着被子大行鱼水之欢。驿站的人都起得很早，要么是早起赶路，要么是赶夜路刚刚到达，外面脚步声说话声不断，有的甚至就站在门口谈话，谁都不知道这时候洛基正被索尔压着，身下的穴口被插得合不拢，一听到外面有人索尔故意插得更加快，等洛基实在忍不住要叫出来的时候才被索尔用嘴堵住。  
这个不要脸的混蛋，洛基气得不行，只好挥着拳头在索尔身上乱打，随即又在索尔的一阵深顶中败下阵来，双腿夹紧索尔精壮的腰一起缠绵着堕入情欲的深渊。

丁敖的回信最快也要20天才到，还是在他能顺利收到并当天就回复的情况下，要是信鸽在路上出了什么事可就不好说了。等待的日子显得无比漫长，洛基每天帮驿卒喂鸽子，帮他们处理来往信件，索尔每天洗马厩，有时候还带着洛基上山打猎给大家改善伙食。

到第十天的时候飞来了一只白头隼，尖锐嘹亮的叫声撕裂空气，直接飞到鸽舍上面蹲着，吓得信鸽们都不敢回巢，驿卒们正商量着如何捕捉时索尔来了，他站在窗边吹了个口哨，那只隼就扑着翅膀飞到了他的手臂上。  
洛基听到脚步声就知道是索尔来了，赶紧从旁边扯出裤子穿好。  
“洛基！我就说我爹什么都知道！”索尔推开门急急忙忙地跑到床边。

丁敖对这件事很上心，不仅当天就回了信，还用自己的隼来送信，比信鸽快了至少七天。

丁敖在中原有一故友，叫洛铭飞，是前朝就隐姓埋名的望族之后，这个家族的人天生体内就有一寒冰真气，洛基也姓洛，虽然不知道是不是巧合，但是可以去找他们问询一番，关于寒冰真气的东西洛家人肯定是最了解的。这洛家人几百年前就隐居在苗疆，平时不问世事，丁敖也是年少出游时和他们见过一面，所以连中原人都不知道有这户人家的存在。

“太好了，洛基，我们明天就起身去苗疆。”  
洛基虽然难掩兴奋之情，但看起来有点不太自在。  
“怎么了？”索尔扶住他肩膀。  
“……我……没什么，我就是不太敢相信。”  
索尔看出他心中有事，估计是还不愿意说出来：“相信我，我爹一定不会说错的，明天我们就启程去苗疆走一趟。”  
什么时候起开始信任眼前这个人，对他毫无防备，甚至希望自己能活久一点，能有更多一点的时间相伴，只要有一丝希望，他都愿意去尝试，只要有这个人在身边。“嗯。”洛基答应了。

苗疆一带离中原有一个月的路程，又分有白苗和黑苗，两个族群相隔五六百里，那里都是崇山峻岭，平路极少。苗人天性排外，不喜与外族人来往，商贸往来甚少，只有少数药材商会去，能走的路也就一两条，还不太好认。  
为了节省寻路时间二人选择和商队一道走，行了30多天总算看到了不太一样的风景。越是靠近苗疆，山中越是多山涧和瀑布，规模大小不一，有时候听到一阵阵不间歇的轰隆隆的雷鸣，兴许就是瀑布群发出来的。坐船的时候经常穿过岩洞，被惊起的蝙蝠在人头顶洒下密密麻麻的蝙蝠屎，商人们却兴高采烈地拿布接住，说是可以做药引，洛基却嫌弃地钻进船舱，要吃这种药还不如死了呢。所以等那个乐于助人的大个子一身蝙蝠屎回来的时候洛基总躲得远远的。  
河流两岸的山体更是鬼斧神工，一座座都是笔直冲天的石面，没有泥土，覆盖着一层苔藓，像是有一把和天地齐高的斧子从山顶劈下来的一样。到最后商队也要和他们分别了，临别前给他们画了地图，这下能省不少功夫。直至看到漫山深浅不一的梯田，高耸的杉树，还有很多猴子，路上也能看到一些出来务农的苗人队伍。看来过不了几天就能到达最近的镇子了。

索尔往火堆里加足了柴火，洛基身上的寒意总算退去了一点，这次发作还好，只是冷，没有到结冰的地步。但是索尔还是不放心，给洛基输了不少的内力后紧紧把人抱在怀里，还用披风将二人裹得严严实实，要是有商队的马车就好多了。洛基眯着眼靠在索尔的肩窝，呆呆地看着晃动的火苗。  
“瞧，那是什么？”索尔突然看到火边坐着一只没见过的生物，不知道什么时候来的。  
洛基睁开眼睛，只见一只尖嘴小兽，拱着背，身后拖着条大尾巴，从头顶到背部到尾巴尖都长满了指甲盖大小的鳞片，熟悉的小家伙。洛基弯了弯嘴角：“穿山甲，喜欢晚上出来活动。”  
“哦？吃人吗？”  
“哈，就这个头，还吃人？他吃蚂蚁。”  
“哦，你居然认识。”  
“我们已经进到苗疆领地了，以后还会看到很多豹子，运气好还有黑熊。”  
“你对苗疆很熟悉啊。”索尔不知道他说的这些都是很危险的动物。  
洛基沉默了一会儿，说：“嗯，我是苗疆出生的。”  
索尔把脑袋埋低了些，下巴蹭了蹭洛基的鬓角：“还有呢？”  
“还有什么？”  
“多说些你的事给我听。”索尔将人抱得更紧了些，把洛基冰凉的双手攥在手心里摩挲。  
温度从手上蔓延到全身，寒毒慢慢消退：“也没有什么，我娘是苗疆的，有一个外乡人在我家住了几日后离开了，后来我娘就发现有了我。未婚怀孕是很可耻的事，我娘已经在族里受尽白眼，更倒霉的是生下一个绿眼睛的儿子，绿眼睛的人在苗疆被看成妖魔转世，长大了要危害人间的，所以我还没满月我们母子二人就被赶出家门，从此过着孤苦无依的生活。”  
索尔如鲠在喉，他能想象一个女人带着一个小孩在这种环境下是如何辛苦。  
“没有小孩子愿意和我玩耍，遇到我的小孩们都会拿石头砸我，骂我绿眼鬼，我娘走在街上总会被人指指点点，骂她……不知检点……”洛基的声音有些哽咽，骂的何止是不知检点，对毫无反抗之力的妇人骂出的不堪入耳的话实在太多了，“我娘是一名蛊师，在怀着我的时候也一直在炼蛊，每日接触不同的毒蛇毒虫，所以我打娘胎出来就百毒不侵，因为我比任何毒药都毒。”  
“所以后来你们就离开了苗疆？”  
洛基摇摇头：“我十岁的时候娘被她自己的毒蛇咬了一口，没有来得及救治，村里的人都认定我是个克星，没多久就把我装进麻袋扔到了密林深处。我在森林里走了五天都没有走出去，最后饿得不行，不小心跌下悬崖，醒来的时候已经被我师父救了，我师父说是在一条河边捡到我的。后来师父就传授我武功，我也就成了他的杀手。”  
“天尊对你好吗？”索尔不禁对高宗心生感激。  
“师父虽然是个杀手头子，但是对我们这群徒弟倒是像亲生儿女一样，这些年他也在帮我找克制寒毒的方法。”  
索尔整个脑袋都弯到了洛基肩上，他没有想到洛基小时候会这么凄苦，还好被高宗捡到，不然他们这辈子都不会相遇了。如果他们早点认识就好了，最好在小时候就认识，他可以像哥哥一样保护他，他才不会管什么绿眼鬼红眼鬼，他要把那些朝他扔石头的小子们都打跑，和三勇士一起带着他玩，让母亲给他们做好多好吃的。  
“那……你有想回去看你娘吗？”  
洛基摇摇头：“娘去世以后尸体就被乡人扔到野外，早就找不到了。”  
索尔心里像是被狠狠揪了一把。  
身后的人一声不吭靠在自己肩上，洛基忍不住笑出声：“怎么了？不是叫我多说点我的事吗？怎么听完就不说话了？是不是你比我还惨？”  
索尔坐直身体轻抚着对方的脸庞，骨头太多了，要多吃点，像屁股那么多肉就好了：“我后悔没有早点来中原，以后只要有我在就不准任何人欺负你……还要……把你养得胖胖的……  
从没见过这么不会说话的人，洛基不禁笑出声，老子白面邪神谁敢欺负，说得跟个老妈子似的，但是索尔低沉的声音就是能把洛基吃的死死的，那双冰蓝的眼眸，洛基只觉得整个人都要溺死进去。  
看着洛基柔柔的眼里映着旁边一晃一晃的火苗，索尔心中一动，歪头含住了对方的唇瓣，抿着微凉的唇轻轻描摹，洛基也没有躲闪，闭上眼睛回吻过去，刚修理过的胡茬磨着下巴，痒痒的但是舒服极了，洛基的呼吸都变得炽热起来。索尔感觉到怀里的人变得热情而柔软，手也不安分地在对方身上游移起来，从脖子慢慢向下。衣带不知何时被解开，温热的大掌摸到后腰不轻不重地捏了一把，洛基惊呼了一声就软软地瘫在索尔怀里。  
两条人影交缠着慢慢倒到地上，周围的氛围变得旖旎缠绵，火堆边的穿山甲晃了晃脑袋，将身体蜷成一团把脑袋埋了进去。

苗疆人尚黑，讨厌大红大紫的颜色，红色和黄色都是禁忌，索尔一早就把披风收进包袱。

这是个不小的镇子，远不及中原的繁华，行人们都穿青蓝黑三色的衣服，男子多带兜帽，女子盘发，插木簪或者戴很大的木角头饰，富贵点的人家会佩戴银饰。店铺种类也少，看来看去几乎就是布料、肉、酒这三种比较多。  
“什么洛姓人家，不知道不知道！”  
“姓洛的那么多，我怎么知道你要找哪家，走开走开不要打扰我做生意。”  
“哎哟，大过年的就有绿眼鬼上门，我今年可要倒大霉了哟。”  
……  
洛基的绿眼果然还是遭到了很强的敌意，根本没有人愿意好好和他们说话，索尔虽然不是绿眼，但是蓝眼在这些人眼里也很奇怪，所以二人转了大半天也没有什么收获。

傍晚时总算找到一家客栈，有几个中原的药材商就在这里落脚，客栈老板总算是见识过点世面，所以态度稍微好点。  
“二位，我也不是冥顽不灵的人，但是你们不能这样大摇大摆进来吧，我还要做生意的，这样，我给你们一点吃食，你们出去吃，待晚上了你们到后面柴房去将就一晚如何，大过年的都不要动气。”  
“那掌柜的可曾听说过有个洛姓的大户人家。”  
“太多了，真不知道你要找哪家。”掌柜的摆摆手，再也没有耐性，直接去了后堂。

索尔和洛基只好在路边找了个角落坐着吃客栈老板给的干粮和咸菜，当然是给了不少钱的。  
“我都忘了这边9月是过年，看来运气不好啊。”洛基无奈地说。  
对面一个卖杂货的铺子，一个中年妇女正乐呵呵地走出来，后面跟着掌柜的：“李婶放心，小鱼干我都准备好了，保证新娘子挑不出毛病！”  
“先多谢掌柜了，只要亲家收了我的小鱼干，那红姑就是我李家的儿媳妇啦。”  
“恭喜恭喜……”  
小鱼干？儿媳妇？索尔觉得哪里不对劲。  
这时几个小孩在旁边玩游戏，一个小男孩嘴上贴着一戳胡子，装作一副大人的样子，挺着肚子说：“女儿啊，小鱼干都收了，明天你就要嫁人啦。”一个小女孩捧着小鱼干作娇羞状。“多谢岳父大人！”另一个小男孩抱拳道……

苗疆人娶妻送聘礼之前要先送一包小鱼干，亲家如果同意就会收下小鱼干，不收的话就表示不同意这门亲事。  
孩子们后面说什么索尔已经听不进去了，难道，送小鱼干是这个意思？他看了看洛基，洛基正脸颊微红地嚼着馒头。  
“原来送小鱼干是这个意思。”  
“这下你知道你有多厚颜无耻了吧。”  
“前后加起来你吃了四五包了，那你岂不是要嫁给我五次？”索尔掰着手指头数了数。  
“你……不要脸，吃你几条鱼还计数的！”  
“对，你后面五辈子都要嫁给我。”索尔高兴得像条大狗。  
岂止五辈子，要是这寒毒能去了，我后面的生生世世都愿嫁你，洛基心里想着，手上却拿馒头去堵索尔那张喋喋不休的嘴。

“绿眼鬼来了！绿眼鬼来了！”二人吃完东西刚要走，一群小孩兴高采烈地从路中间跑过，摊贩和路人们也都朝着路的另一头张望。  
只见一个精瘦的小女孩正缓缓走来，两条长辫垂在身后，石绿色的衣裙上满是泥污，走路有点一瘸一拐，脸色不是很好，可能是受了伤——确实是和洛基一样也是一双碧眼。她肩上背着一个大布袋子，不知道装了什么。洛基跟了上去，小女孩在刚刚那家客栈门口停了下来，跑堂的赶紧去喊掌柜。  
“哟，海儿啊，怎么去了这么多天啊？我们都担心死了。”掌柜的看着一脸苍白的海儿，勉强露出笑脸。  
海儿不说话，把布袋子往地上一扔，说：“10两！”  
“别着急别着急，先喝口水，我看看货先。”掌柜的跑到外面来解开布袋查看，然而并没有人送水出来。  
布袋里的东西被倒到了地上，洛基认得，都是太子参、杜仲、天麻、五倍子等名贵药材，这些药材非常稀缺，不花一番心思是找不到的。  
“10两，我这就给你！”掌柜的拿出一锭银子，没想到被人一把抓住手腕，是洛基。  
“这些药材起码值100两！你也太欺负人了！”洛基加大了力度，掌柜吃疼，银子掉到了地上。  
“哎哟！！！痛痛痛！！！哪里来的杂碎，关你什么事！”掌柜的手快断了。  
可是海儿却不在意，从地上捡起银子就走了。  
“哪里来的绿眼鬼，给我……啊！——”店小二见老板被欺负了，叫了几个帮手就要动手，才刚跑到门口就被索尔打趴了一地。  
“敬酒不吃吃罚酒，说，刚刚那是什么人？”  
“好汉饶命啊……饶命……那孩子只是我们这边的一个孤儿，我不认识的。”  
“说不说！”洛基掐住了掌柜的脖子。  
“她叫海儿，今年十岁，是个孤儿，平时卖些药材给我，我给她些银子。”  
“还有呢？”  
“真没有了……一个孤儿，我哪知道那么多……”掌柜的脸已经发紫，洛基还不放手，要不是索尔及时相劝，可能人就死了。  
“她的药材都是哪里来的？”洛基甩开他的脖子冷冷问道。  
“呼……呼……东边……东边有个仙婆林，她都是去那里面找的。”掌柜坐在地上大喘着气。  
“仙婆林？”  
“仙婆林是个迷雾森林，里面有很多黑熊和蟒蛇，去的人几乎都没有能活着回来的，就那个小丫头敢去，还每次都能活着回来，别的我们真的不知道了。”  
“她家住哪里？”

海儿的家是个水边的吊脚楼，不大也不小，离镇子有点距离，二人抵达的时候已经是晚上，而且貌似有人已经先到了。  
一层的屋里亮着烛火，传来几个男人的声音，二人放轻了脚步猫腰到窗户边往里面瞄，只见海儿手脚被绑着倒在地上，嘴里塞着白布，旁边蹲着一个青衣男子，桌子上还坐着一个，带着黑布小帽，正在洗手臂上的伤口，估计是抓海儿的时候受了伤。  
“小丫头长得倒是水灵，就是这双眼睛，可惜了。”青衣男子的手指在海儿脸上撩刮着，“还以为你这次要死在仙婆林了，我们兄弟俩等了三四天呢。”  
“听说中原人不忌讳这些，等过几天中原的贾老板来了我们就把她卖了。”  
青衣男子眼里放出令人恶心的光：“不知道身上的皮肤好不好，我先验验货，说不定能把价钱提高点。”  
“绿眼鬼你都敢碰？”  
“我就看一看，万一她哪里有伤疤什么的。”领头人说着就去脱海儿的衣服，海儿浑身动弹不得，只能狠狠瞪着眼。  
“这眼神，还真是个小机灵鬼。”

“哐！”房门被踢开，一个高壮的身影闯了进来，两个贼人还没反应过来就被打倒在地，下巴都脱了臼，躺在地上不住地流涎水。  
“把他俩扔出去，别把这里弄脏了！”洛基在青衣男子身上补了一脚。  
洛基给海儿松了绑，抚着她的后背安慰：“别怕，别怕，有我在，没人能伤害你。”  
海儿见来人和她一样是绿眼，知道对方也是和自己一样的人，心防减弱了不少，眼泪止不住地流下来，又不敢哭出声，只好拿手背使劲擦。  
索尔回屋的时候海儿没哭了，只是刚刚受惊过度现在有点打嗝。

“你们是什么人？我以前没有见过你们。”海儿总算从惊恐中缓过来。  
“我们是中原来的。”  
“中原？离这里很远吗？”海儿很小就死了爹娘，对这个世界也没有什么了解。  
“嗯，要走一个多月呢。”  
“那里……好吗？”  
“比这里好。”  
“你们来做什么呢？”  
“求医，我中了寒毒，听说苗疆有一户洛姓人家，特来问问，可惜没人知道那家人在哪里，可能知道也不愿意告诉我们。”  
“洛家人？”海儿低头想了一会儿，“有，就在雷公山，有一户洛家庄，他们不是苗人。”  
洛基惊喜地和索尔对望了一眼，真是得来全不费工夫，洛基真没想过能从这个小姑娘嘴里问出什么，只是看她和自己小时候一样可怜所以顺便帮一把。据海儿所说，这洛家庄的人平时深居简出，甚少与乡人来往，偶尔也只是账房管家等下人出来买卖，想见他们只能亲自上雷公山去寻。  
这段时间洛基的寒毒发作越来越频繁，刻不容缓，索尔决定明天就带他上山，海儿也表示愿意给他们带路。

雷公山里镇子不远，只是山路难行，走了一天腿脚被石头膈得生疼，歇息了一晚，第二天下午就已经到了山庄门口。  
眼前是两扇紧闭的大门，门口挂着两盏黄色的大灯笼，房梁屋檐门当的雕刻和修建都是汉人常见的款式，看起来都是些很古老的图案，只是配色和中原人不太一样，中原都喜欢用红色装饰，这家人用的却是青蓝色系的漆，整个山庄大门看起来有点阴森森的，不知道的会以为是鬼门关。应该就是丁敖信里说的那个。

门上没有门环，这家人应该就没有想过要接待客人吧，索尔只好用拳头在大门上砸。良久，青漆大门开了一道缝，露出半张脸，那半张脸没好气地问：“来者何人？”  
“在下丁索尔，前来求医，请问……”  
“什么求医，不知道！”说着就要关门。  
“诶诶诶！小兄弟听我把话说完啊。”  
“我这里又不是什么医馆，也没有大夫，你说来求医，谁知道你安的什么心，不准进！”说着就要关门，好不容易找到这里，索尔早就心急如焚，直接把门顶住，门房急了：“你这厮好生无理，到别人地头上来撒野，你可知道我们庄主的厉害！”  
“我要见你们庄主又不是要见你，你怎么连通传一声都不肯！”索尔右手顶住门，左手运气一推，只听门栓砸在地上，两扇大门已经大大地敞开去。  
“来人啊！有刺客！有刺客！”门房爬起来边往里面跑边大声喊。  
索尔也管不了那么多了，直接走了进去。刚到庭院中间迎面就射来十来支竹箭，索尔翻身躲开，左右两边又列好了两排弓箭手。  
“在下不是有意冒犯……”话还没说完，左边的弓箭手已经放箭，索尔跃起数米，还没落地，右边的弓箭手已经放箭。索尔只能手脚并用地挡开。  
突然一道寒风袭来，索尔只觉得后背一凉，动作迟疑了一下，后背就已经中了一掌，疼痛让他回过神来，右掌应招接了第二掌，这一掌也是极寒无比，右边手臂上都起了一层霜，刚刚还疼痛的半边身子已经被冻得没有知觉。  
世间竟有如此厉害的武功？索尔心里大喊不妙，好在双腿没有受影响，不然接下来的第三掌就没法躲了。  
躲闪的空档里运功驱散了身上的寒气，索尔很快又有了力气反击，眼前这个人动作不快，只是浑身萦绕着一股寒气，杀气十足，毕竟是来求人办事的，索尔也不敢动真格，随便拆了几招后就自动退到门口：“打扰了，还请前辈恕罪。”

洛基见里面打斗停止了，拉着海儿走了进去。这时索尔面前的是一个穿月白深衣的中年男子，约摸40岁上下，戴着藏蓝方巾，神情冷峻。周围的弓箭手依旧拉满了弓严阵以待。

“我是这里的庄主洛林，不知我洛家庄何时得罪过少侠，要打上门来。”见来的三个人都一排站齐了，男子负手问道。

 

-待续-


	8. 八

八

 

索尔说明来意后洛林挥手撤了弓箭手，但是没有请三人进屋，而是直接走过来给洛基号了脉象。  
洛林的手指比洛基的更冰，被他掐住手腕的时候洛基都忍不住打了个寒颤。  
半晌后洛林的眉头拧成了一个疙瘩，抬起眼帘看着洛基：“阁下高姓大名？”  
“洛基。”  
“生辰何时？”  
“己亥年十二月。”  
“何方人士？”  
“……湘西白苗。”  
“来年就19岁了。”洛林小声说着这句话，然后捏紧了对方手腕,，“得罪了。”  
洛基只觉得一股凌厉寒气从洛林的手指流入身体，和班药王温和的内力不同，洛林的这股寒气像一把利刃，进入身体以后就化成细针戳刺着每一处经络，一开始还能忍受，但是后来洛林似乎故意慢慢加大了力度，洛基体内的寒毒也被激发出来，两股寒流就在体力像争夺地盘似的相互抗衡起来。  
“前辈……”洛基心口发疼，但是手已经完全僵硬举不起来，洛林的内力十分霸道，短时间内已经将他体内的寒毒压制住。  
洛林已经清楚洛基体内的根本不是寒毒，而且和他同宗的寒冰真气，只是由于没有得到心法修炼所以不受控制。在洛基失去意识之前洛林放开了手，转身朝屋内走去：“跟我来吧。”  
洛基一下子跪到地上，索尔将人横抱起来跟上去。

下人端来四杯热茶，索尔将人小心翼翼地放在椅子里，然后又去拿热茶让洛基抱手里捂着。洛林看着眼前忙前忙后的大个子，心里“啧”了一声，刚刚抱着的时候洛基的头还靠在他脖子旁边。  
“请问这寒毒庄主可有办法驱除？”索尔走上前着急地问。  
“没有。”洛林不喜欢有人靠这么近。  
索尔一颗心瞬间跌入冰谷，没想到还是不行。  
洛林紧接着又白了他一眼：“这不是寒毒，是寒冰真气，只是你们不懂控制之法。”  
“庄主是说，这寒毒可解？”  
“简直一派胡言，我洛家正宗寒冰诀，岂是尔等口中的寒毒！”洛林朝里屋喊了一声，不久便出来一个老仆，洛林简单介绍了索尔一行人，最后对洛基说：“今日天色已晚，明日我再传你心法，你且随安伯去厢房休息。”

安伯是洛家庄的老管家，连续照顾了三人庄主，也是现任庄主最信任的人，虽是一头鹤发，但是身形矫健，谈吐幽默亲切，活像个老顽童，除了有一点驼背以外几乎可以把他当成一个20多岁的小伙子。一起接待的还有一个厨娘，大家叫她茜娘，30岁上下，微胖，也是个和蔼好说话的人。  
“今天晚饭先在这里吃，待会儿厢房打扫好了我再带二位过去，只是这个小姑娘，一个人睡可以吗？”安伯问，顺便扯了扯海儿单薄的衣服，“你这两个不知道是叔还是爹的也不给你多穿点。”  
海儿默默点了点头。  
“厢房那么冷，不如和我睡一屋吧，我那屋暖和，我找找有没有厚衣服给她换。”茜娘一见海儿就十分喜欢。  
海儿看了看茜娘，点了点头。

第二天一大早安伯先是带洛基和索尔去了祠堂，让洛基上了香。  
洛基看着眼前一排排的灵位，心中很不是滋味，突然多出来这么一大堆亲戚，还真有点不习惯啊。  
“安伯，你说，我真的是……”  
“错不了，是庄主吩咐我带你来上香的。老庄主，也就是你爹，是十八年前去世的。”  
“这么早……”  
“那时候他在外游历回来，身上不知道染了什么毒，到山庄的时候毒已经侵入骨髓，第二天就去了，回天乏术啊。”  
洛基想到娘亲，一下子释然了。  
“走吧，我带你去山顶，庄主在那里等你，丁少侠就不必去了。”  
索尔也不坚持，毕竟是人家的地方人家的家事，武学这种东西向来是不外传的，外人的确不好在场观摩，于是听洛基交代了几句就目送洛基和安伯离去。

山庄离山顶不远，还专门砌了石阶，快到顶时远远看见有一株桃树，树下一袭白衣，洛林已经在树下等待。

“你平日学的是何种内功？”二人盘腿相对而坐，洛林引导着洛基体内的真气。  
“主要是护心。”  
“外功呢？”  
“暗器最多，其次短剑，拳脚功夫少。”  
“倒是像个杀手。”洛林点点头：“寒冰诀是洛家的独门内功，洛家的人出生就会，特点是：如果你一生都不会武功，那寒冰真气就永远不会出来，但是如果你学了武功，寒冰真气就会出来，目的是保护主人的身体，亦可退敌。但是寒冰诀必须要有洛家的独门心法修炼才能随心所欲控制，不然任由真气在体内横行，你早晚会变成一个冰人死去。”  
“难怪我说无论如何都控制不了，连风灵草都无法根除。”  
洛林顿了顿，转头看着远方，像是做了个很大决定般叹了口气，回过头：“当年是爹对不住你，但是他也得到了相应的惩罚，好在上天有眼，让你找到这里，爹泉下有知，也不会遗憾了。”  
洛基没想到对方这么快就承认他了，还是用这种方式，想着自己一路走来的心酸，曾以为自己是孤家寡人，没想到现在也有了亲人。眼前的光景突然变得扭曲而模糊，接着又清晰地出现了索尔的身影，这个大个子的笑容、怀抱，以后都会陪伴着他，这一想，心中又是一阵甜蜜，忍不住笑起来。  
洛林看着这个年幼的弟弟，一下子很伤心一下子又像怀春的少女一样傻笑，眼看鼻涕就要掉出来了，真是一点洛家的样子都没有。  
“今日就传你寒冰诀的心法，配合木剑练习。”  
“是，有劳了。”洛基吸吸鼻子回过神。  
“今天起不能下山，安伯会给你送吃食上来，因为你的寒冰真气太久没有得到调理，所以修炼期间只能吃瓜果蔬菜，不能饮酒，不能进荤腥，衣物不能穿太多，不然会引起寒冰真气的抵抗，所以你那件披风待会儿让安伯带下山去，那边有山洞，你晚上可以睡里面，不能生火。”  
什么？不能喝酒吃肉？还不能多穿衣服？这么多年饱受寒冰真气的折磨洛基最怕冷了，这不是要了卿命吗？！  
可是又有什么办法，洛基只好扯了扯嘴角答应，不一会儿安伯带着一个挑夫上来了，挑的果然都是些新鲜的瓜果蔬菜，和一套单薄得不行的被褥和换洗衣物。  
“心法修炼急不得，期间需要心平气和，不要被外界干扰，你可记住了？”  
“是，记住了。”  
“好，开始，第一句……”

对索尔这个闲不住的人来说山中岁月过得异常缓慢，洛家庄的人似乎都无欲无求，整天都在干活，干完活了就看书、练字、习武，无论男女或是主仆都是如此，他们对外界没有任何兴趣。索尔在庄内住的无聊，有机会就去帮忙砍柴挑水或是帮丫鬟们洗衣做饭，海儿就跟在他后面打下手，一大一小两个人倒也颇受庄里人欢迎。  
世界上没有不透风的墙，这几日已经开始传说和他一起来的那个白面小子是老庄主的亲儿子，那金发大汉很可能就是未来姑爷（好像哪里不对），于是大家更加对他和海儿礼遇有加。  
也不知洛基练得如何，这一转眼都过了20多天，索尔心里着实挂念得紧。衣服洗了，鸡鸭鹅喂了，猪都睡了，劈完最后一根木柴，索尔干脆躺到后面的茅草堆上对着天空发呆。  
“索尔叔叔。”是海儿。  
索尔闻声坐起来，见海儿背着个小竹篓：“海儿？这是要去哪里？”他发现海儿还换了身新衣服，领子和袖口都有一圈毛，看起来很是暖和，一看就知道是茜娘给她换的。  
茜娘在一边，也背着个大背篓，炫耀地说：“看我给她做的新衣服，多合适，不过小孩子长得快，再过几个月又要做新的了。”  
“真漂亮，谢谢茜娘。”索尔拉着海儿让她原地转了个圈。  
“我要和茜娘去打栗子，你要去吗？”  
索尔继续往草堆上一躺：“我没有心情，你们去吧，一路小心。”  
茜娘知他是挂念小少爷，所以也不勉强，拉着海儿说说笑笑地就出了门。  
海儿一走索尔就更无聊了，索性找下人问了路，自己悄悄摸上山去。

山顶气温较低，空气清新，四周群山都能看得清清楚楚，绵延不知千百里。远远瞧见一颗大树，下面一套石桌石凳，再走近些就看到一个青色人影正在前方耍剑。都是简单基础的剑招，舞得极慢，隐约能看见剑尖带出一绺淡蓝色影子。  
“洛基！”索尔一爬到山顶就喊了一声，那人停了一下，看清来人以后扔下剑跑过来。

“你都不知道，我这十天吃的全是这些瓜果，没有肉就算了，酒也不给一滴，水还都是凉水。”重逢的喜悦稍纵即逝，洛基从索尔怀里挣脱出来就开始抱怨。  
“庄主也是为你好。”索尔拨拉了一下旁边的水果堆，有的被咬了一口，显然是洛基吃了一口就不要的。  
“还有，晚上也不准生火，让我自己扛着，这山里晚上冷得跟冰窟窿一样，也不给我多送点被褥。”  
索尔见他衣衫单薄，指甲盖都是白的，不免心中不忍，于是拉开披风把人拽进来紧紧裹住。  
“这样好点不，我悄悄留给你晚上盖着睡觉 。”索尔用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭洛基的额头。  
“你人能留下来倒是好。”洛基伸出两只手去捏他两边脸上的肉，索尔笑着把人搂近了点凑上去就要亲他，洛基往后靠去，最终被索尔揪着后颈拉回来结结实实地亲了个够。

“咳咳。”洛林不知什么时候来了，后面还跟着几个人。  
洛基赶紧把索尔推开，洛林带着三个年龄相仿男子走来，安伯在后面掩不住的笑意。  
“这三位是我们的二老爷、三老爷、四老爷，昨日刚从青城山回来。”安伯一一介绍道。  
三位老爷从刚刚开始眼珠子就一直盯在索尔和洛基身上，现在更是盯住索尔不放，仿佛要在他身上看出个洞来。  
“听说丁少侠武功了得，我大哥竟拿不住你。”   
“哪里哪里，前辈谬赞了。”  
“和我们切磋一番如何？”  
“雕虫小技，难登大雅之堂。”  
“那我大哥岂不是连你这雕虫小技都比不上了？”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“那就比试一番！”  
“别……”索尔根本来不及解释，三个人已经插到他和洛基中间把他打开。  
洛家人个个都会寒冰诀，这边老二和老三同时一招黑虎偷心，索尔双掌截下，二人反手一个寒冰掌，索尔出掌迎击，手掌相碰的瞬间寒气入体，索尔直接被逼退了三四步。  
“只守不攻，太小瞧人了吧！”老四原地跃起数米，一招无影脚朝索尔面门踢出，眼看人已经退到山崖边。  
索尔赶紧稳住下盘，右脚抵在崖边。三人的寒冰掌陆续打来，索尔这下不再退缩，雄厚的内力运起，一掌击退老二，关节一拧，衣服上抖下一层寒霜。这边老三掌风以至，索尔朝旁边的大树跃去，双足在树干借力再次跃到空中，一眨眼的功夫已经从崖边脱身，老四见人在空中无处躲闪，足尖点地冲上去就是一掌，索尔没有躲闪，直接打出内力，竟将这股寒气原路打回，老四万万没想到会被自己的寒冰真气打中，没有来得及化解，原地恍神了片刻。这边老三的脚已踢到腰侧，索尔一个斜步躲开，刚靠近的老二被他抓住肩膀，索尔沉腰发力，老二便被原地提起甩飞出去。

胜负已分，三人也不再纠缠。  
“安伯来送饭，我们顺便来看看客人，既然看到了，就先下去了，明日再来教你练功。”  
“多谢庄主。”洛基还没说话。索尔倒是谢得快。  
洛林说完就带着三个弟弟下了山。  
安伯这回提了个食盒来，这次除了水煮青菜还带了炒面筋和豆腐鱼汤，还有一瓶桂花米酒 。  
“小少爷，庄主说你的内功差不多已经练好了，吃食方面也可以恢复正常，只是怕你一下子消化不了太油腻的，所以我给你准备了些清淡的汤菜，这米酒虽然是小孩子喝的玩意儿，但是有暖身功效，我知道姑爷也在这里，所以多做了一份，姑爷不要嫌弃。”安伯一边摆盘子一边说 。  
洛基看到鱼的时候眼睛都亮了，但是一听姑爷两个字就朝安伯屁股上踢了一脚：“什么姑爷？哪里来的姑爷！”  
“哎哟我错了我错了，我也是听大家说我才跟着说的。”  
“人家去死你怎么不跟着去死。”  
“你们刚刚在树下我和老爷们可都看见了。”安伯说着还用手比划了两下 。  
“你这老小子！”洛基红了耳朵就去修理安伯，索尔一把把人按住：“安伯你下山去吧，我会把食盒带下来的。”  
“好的姑爷，那就辛苦姑爷了。”安伯边跑边喊。

索尔晚上才下山来，到堂前放食盒的时候遇到茜娘和海儿，正在炉子旁边蹲着不知道做什么。  
见索尔来了海儿便欣喜地抱着一大捧烤好的栗子过来。  
索尔接过栗子，见她的额头上有一块淤青，虽然已经抹了药，但是大小还是很可观：“这是怎么了？”  
“还不是那群苗崽子，今天去山上打栗子，遇到了附近寨子里的人，看到海儿就扔石头砸她，这不端节刚过嘛，真是苦了我们海儿了。”茜娘气呼呼地拨着灶里的栗子，海儿却一副司空见惯的样子。  
苗人的端节相当于汉人的春节，端节有个习俗，就是要打绿眼鬼驱邪求来年的平安，一般是用稻草人代替，现在遇到一个活生生的“绿眼鬼”当然不会轻易放过。  
“小少爷小时候肯定也受了不少欺负，真是……”茜娘说着掀起围裙抹了抹眼角。  
这时安伯进来了，手里提着几条大鱼：“嘿！看我今天的收获，我琢磨着小少爷爱吃鱼，我刚去抓了几条。”  
“我带海儿先睡了，你们也早点休息。”茜娘烤完栗子就拉着海儿走了。  
见海儿走了，安伯从柜子里拿出一壶酒，邀索尔共饮，洛家的酒酿得清香凛冽，还不容易醉，索尔欣然接受。  
“老了，现在喝酒都要热的。”安伯把温好的酒给索尔倒了一杯。  
“安伯说笑了，您这身子骨恐怕好多年轻人都比不上。”  
“这山庄比我还老。老庄主的夫人虽然生了四个少爷，但是至今都没有娶妻，更没有子嗣。山庄眼看着是会越来越没落的，三百年前家主隐居至此就没有想多有朝一日会再出去，洛家的消亡是注定的。”  
索尔一下子也被这凄凉的气氛感染了，他只是隐约知道洛家是被迫隐居的，但是个中原因并不清楚，看样子安伯也没有想告诉他，只怕丁敖也不知道吧。  
“所以我希望你和小少爷能把海儿带走，不是洛家庄不肯要她，只是留在这里并不比山下好多少。”  
索尔和洛基都很喜欢海儿，所以毫不犹豫就答应下来：“安伯放心，我一定会照顾好海儿。”  
“缘起缘灭，自有天定，你我非亲非故，今生能相聚这些时日，已是前生修得的福分，有的虽是宗亲，却是缘浅，有些话庄主说不出口，我老头子就代他转达吧，小少爷以后就托付给给丁少侠了。”  
“在下定不负所托。”这事用不着谁嘱咐。

又过了月余，索尔已经和洛基的四个哥哥切磋了无数次，海儿跟着茜娘学会了刺绣，洛基终于得以下山。当天准备了丰盛的晚宴玩到很晚才散。  
晚上洛基洗完澡回到厢房，索尔正坐在桌前等他。  
“这么晚还不睡？有事？”  
“我有东西想送你 。”索尔端着一个小木盒走过来 。  
木盒上面盖着一块蓝布，洛基掀开一看，满满地码着一排小鱼干。  
“你愿意收下吗？”索尔的眼里带着笑意，自信满满。  
洛基把小木盒放回桌上，拉起索尔的手：“跟我来。”  
洛基把索尔带到了祠堂，这时洛铭飞的旁边已经多了一个灵位：供奉洛门秦氏之位。  
二人对着灵位跪下，一起磕了三个头，最后互相拜了三拜。  
“在苗疆，有父母的见证，这就是成亲了。”把人带到这里二话不说先把堂拜了，洛基乐得像是做成了个大阴谋一样。  
“这……这也太不公平了，我还不知道呢，刚刚没表现好，重新拜一次！”索尔说着便拉着他试图重新来一次。  
“哪有这种道理，这样的话我岂不是变填房了，你们家成亲是怎么样的？”  
索尔这才作罢：“我们家……嗯……我爹会把我娘的头发和他的辫在一起。”  
“就是结发？和中原也差不多嘛。”  
“小刀借我。”

索尔从头上割下一绺金发，和洛基的黑发扭成一股辫成辫子，洛基看他两只手都在颤抖。  
“回头找茜娘要个荷包，我以后就随身戴着。”索尔心满意足地将黑金相间的发辫塞到衣服夹层里。  
二人就这样办完了终身大事，快得有点不真实。  
“我们家接下来是要洞房花烛。”  
“这里是祠堂，不要乱来！”洛基推开靠近的大脑袋。  
“那我们回房，娘子~”

“下雪了。”洛基趴在床上轻轻喘着气，望着明晃晃的窗外。  
“你怎么知道？”索尔一条胳膊撑起半边身子，把洛基背上被汗水濡湿的青丝捋到一边。  
“我闻到雪的味道了。”  
洛基没有猜错，山中的雨雪来得总是快些。  
“我觉得……我爹当年很可能是中了我娘的蛊毒死的。”  
“你娘？为什么会给你爹下毒呢？”  
“应该是情蛊。”  
“所以不回到下蛊人的身边就会死？”  
洛基摇摇头：“怎么可能会有情蛊，应该就是单纯的毒药。”  
“还好没有。”索尔想起在雾毒林洛基骗他有人给他下情蛊的事。  
“怎么，你怕被人惦记上？”就索尔那张脸来说，这个可能性还是很大的。  
索尔的手掌抚上洛基光裸的后背：“当然不是，就算我中了情蛊，我喜欢她肯定没有喜欢你这么多。”  
“那你怕啥？”洛基闭上眼享受着背后的温存。  
“我只是怕不能专心喜欢你。”手掌沿着背心下滑，来到两团光滑的肉丘上，手指一下下朝臀缝中间试探。  
索尔温暖的胸膛从后面贴上来，细密的吻在肩头落下。洛基缩着脖子翻过身，索尔居高临下地看着他，胸口结实的肌肉上还有他刚刚的咬痕。双腿被再次分开，还留着白浊液体的松软的小穴再次被肉刃填满，金发垂到脸上，一只手伸出来拉下了窗幔。

春宵一刻值千金，芙蓉帐暖睡鸳鸯。

几天后气温回暖，积雪融化，三人就要离开，不然等冬天大雪封山再想走就要等到开春了。  
茜娘给海儿做了新的靴子，不舍地拉着海儿的手。安伯装了满满一大皮囊酒送给索尔，临走时拉下索尔的脑袋凑到耳边悄悄说：“酿酒的配方我放进去了，你要记得酿给小少爷喝。”

洛林和另外三个哥哥站在庄外。  
“庄主这玉佩甚是好看，不如送我？”洛基走近洛林，拉起洛林腰带上的玉佩一脸狡黠地掂了掂。  
“不值钱的玩意儿，你要去作甚？”那是一枚上好白玉，刻了个蛇的纹样，不知是时间久了还是故意为之，纹路很浅。  
“不值钱我才好意思开口要的，你还舍不得。”  
“拿去拿去。”洛林丝毫不留恋地把玉佩扯下来递给洛基。  
洛基接过玉佩栓到腰上，得意地拍了拍：“多谢庄主，他日定到庄上拜谢。”  
“下山以后莫要将山庄的事说与他人，免生事端。”  
洛基心中一阵酸涩，洛家终究还是要在无声中消亡，而他刚好见证了最后，恐怕再过几十年，几位庄主仙逝后，世间不会再有洛家庄，他和索尔断不会有自己的孩子，寒冰诀也会永远失去传人。  
“去吧。”洛林打断他的思路。  
“但愿……后会有期。”洛基慢慢抱拳。  
洛林笑着摇了摇头，两个月来洛林第一次笑。

索尔牵过洛基伸过来的手，喊了一声海儿，三人并肩下山去。  
真是，扎眼。四个哥哥眯眼看着携手而去的二人，在心里想到，但谁都没有说出来。

后来索尔把海儿送去了大漠，交给父亲和母亲抚养，毕竟一个小女孩跟着两个大男人是学不到什么东西的，处处不便不说，还危险。然后按丁敖的意思继续回中原长见识，还加入了唐鹤轩的复仇盟，成为享誉江湖的大侠。7年后才又回大漠接任父亲的城主之位，这都是后话了。

-待续-

（这里安伯叫洛基小少爷，叫洛林老爷，其实不冲突，因为他是“三朝元老”，所以对辈分的区分并不十分严格，加上洛基年龄小，所以就顺口叫，至于茜娘，就是跟着安伯乱叫，XD）


	9. 九

九

七年后，一个叫灭霸的瘟神来到中原。

西域阿萨城的新任城主丁索尔的接任大典，还没开始就遭到了破坏。一队紫巾骑兵冲进来烧杀抢掠，新任城主当即带队迎战，战况之惨烈前所未见。

几个月前中原皇帝殡天，年仅16岁的太子继位，灭霸与当朝九王爷狼狈为奸，意图推翻新皇。复仇盟不仅号令江湖，掌控中原商会，还是太子的拥护党派，势力之大不可小觑。九王爷下令，要么招安复仇盟，要么一人不留。仅仅一个月，灭霸就抓获了复仇盟除了霍莎以外的所有成员，还暗中绑了唐鹤轩的夫人佩佩郡主以作要挟筹码。

灭霸是何人，没有人知道，只知道是来自海外的一个奇人，不仅武功卓绝，而且对中原武林和官场了若指掌，不知是九王爷筹谋已久还是他未卜先知。

复仇盟全军覆没以后并没有被当场杀害，九王爷给了几天时间让他们考虑投诚。  
于是复仇盟现在都关满了复仇盟的人，全都被拷上了手铐和脚镣，并强行服了软筋散，现在正由一个灰袍老僧看守。  
没错，这个妖僧正是乌木，七年前被索尔和洛基打下悬崖后没有死，并且成功地将风灵丹和金卵带回去交给了灭霸，灭霸本来身中奇毒不能见光，但是乌木带回了风灵丹，而且当时灭霸手中已经有木卵、水卵、火卵、土卵，集齐金卵以后又练成了无限神功，当今中原武林已无人可匹敌。  
现在的复仇盟总部已经是一片狼藉，所有人都被绑在大堂，最惨的是班药王，他武功最高，和灭霸的对战也最久，现在不仅内力全失，还中了大量的曼陀罗花粉导致神志不清，现在昏睡在墙角，阿简和阿黛坐在旁边细细照看。

“我劝你们还是乖乖归顺九王爷，这样不仅保了命，以后荣华富贵享之不尽，和现在也没有区别，只是换了个方向，何苦为难自己？”乌木手里拨弄着一串念珠，一副循循善诱的样子。  
“乱臣贼子，我呸！”唐鹤轩不屑一顾。  
“不为自己着想也要为郡主想想，郡主身子娇贵，比不得各位，说不定哪天我那些手下一个不小心……”  
“佩佩要是少了一根汗毛……噗！”唐鹤轩还没说完就吐了一口血，身边的老管家贾叔只能用肩膀勉强撑住他半边身体。  
“时间也不多了，唐盟主你一个人说的不算数，等我杀几个人再问，结果应该就不一样了，说真的，主人并不想赶尽杀绝。”乌木指了指贾叔，两个手下走上来把贾叔拉开，众人都惊呼了一声，但是一点力气都使不上，只能眼睁睁看着。

就在紫衣人手里的刀快落下时，突然“嗖嗖”两声，抓住贾叔的两个紫衣人瞬间倒地，二人额头上都插着一枚银针。  
乌木见状起身，刚走到中央，窗外就飞进来一条身影，窗边把守的几个紫衣人才刚转过头就都中了飞针，不偏不倚都射中眉心。  
好快的身手！这是所有人的想法。  
来人双手各持一把细剑，身形灵巧，众人还没看清他的样貌他就已经冲向乌木，速度之快前所未见。乌木挥袖阻挡，“哗哗”两声布料破裂的声音，乌木两只袖子只剩半截，再抬头时剑尖已朝眉心刺来。乌木赶紧运起全身真气凝聚在额前才挡住剑锋，人也向后退了四五米。来人见这招没成，也收了攻势退后五六步。  
大家这才看清对方容貌，是一个大约十六七岁的小姑娘，身材娇小，一身异族打扮，上身一袭暗绿窄袖短衫，袖口和领口用金线绣着桔梗花，下身暗绿黑边短裙，兽皮短靴，后背一张及腰的火红短披风，两条长辫垂在胸前，发间一串绿宝石额饰点缀到眉间。此女相貌极是出挑，虽是西域人的打扮，但是眉宇间又不缺中原女子的温婉，只是那双碧眼，还有那红披风，这熟悉的红绿配色，真是……  
扎眼！复仇盟众人的心中同时冒出这两个字。尤其是阿简，某年某夜的活春宫历历在目。  
只是这人，是他俩的什么人，简直太像了，该不会是女儿吧？能生？班药王现在要是清醒的话肯定会大呼“老夫行医数十载从未听过男男生子这等奇事！”

“你这妖僧就是乌木？当年在雾毒林抢走我大哥金卵的人？”小姑娘笑眯眯地开口问道。  
“我说怎么这么眼熟，你也姓丁？”乌木心里发怵，当年和索尔交战也没能在这么短短几招内把他逼到如此田地，这小姑娘到底什么来头。  
“家父丁敖，丁索尔和洛基是我哥哥，我叫海拉。”  
“不是女儿不是女儿，是妹妹……妹妹。”众人心里同时松了口气。  
来人正是当年索尔和洛基在苗疆带走的海儿，当年索尔带着洛基和海儿回西域，丁敖意外地非常喜欢海儿，当即决定收作义女，还给她取了正式的名字：海拉。事实证明丁敖的眼光没错，海拉在武学方面的天赋几乎和丁敖不相上下，短短六七年武功就已经追上了她的几个哥哥。  
“怎么你大哥你爹不来，让你一个小姑娘来送死？”乌木一边拖延时间一边暗示后堂的手下去给灭霸通风报信。  
“杀你何必要我爹和哥哥出手。”海拉双手舞了两转剑花，迈开腿冲向乌木。乌木早已蓄好内力，海拉奔来的时候就全力打出了掌风。  
“你的招式哥哥早就告诉我了！”海拉轻笑了一声，向前一个滚翻，掌风从背上掠过，后面的墙皮掉了一大块，细剑直攻乌木下盘，乌木向上跃起数米，勾住房梁向下又是一掌，海拉快速转动脚跟躲开，一脚点地也跃上房梁，她的膝盖正要撞上乌木下巴的时候乌木松开手，往旁边的柱子上一蹬，整个人轻飘飘地躲开了。海拉并不着急，狩猎总是要有耐心的。  
二人翻了个身落回地面，海拉持着双剑一刻也没有停留地又攻了上来，乌木立刻做出回击，可是掌风对细剑的影响并不太大，凭海拉的功力足够应付了。细剑稍微偏离了一点轨道，插到了乌木肩头的衣料上，钉到墙里一下子拔不出来。只要这一瞬，把握住机会就能反败为胜，乌木击出一掌，海拉放开手向后翻了个跟头，乌木没想到的是海拉刚翻完就从手里射出了两枚银针，他还没来得及打出那致命的一掌。  
“怎么可能……”乌木看着自己的肩头，衣料已被鲜血染红，血液还在慢慢变黑，他想把针拔出来，现在拔出来的话应该还有救，但是他很快发现这些针都有倒刺，这招太狠了，比当年的白面邪神还狠。  
能同时精通双剑和暗器的人确实不多，况且还是这么年轻的小姑娘。  
海拉正要上去取回双剑，这时一个庞大的身影从后堂破门而入，同时一股强大的气流将众人吹得睁不开眼睛，来人正是灭霸。  
见乌木遭了敌袭还专门派人来求救，灭霸自然是不敢大意，来了一看到敌人就直接出击。  
灭霸一身暗黄色长袍，可是皮肤确是发紫，想必是练无限神功的后遗症。海拉看着那张被黄色衬得更紫的脸，不禁想笑，因为太滑稽了。  
到底是初生牛犊不怕虎，海拉取回双剑后就直奔灭霸，剑尖同时刺向灭霸心口，但是灭霸没有躲闪，甚至动也没动一下，直达剑尖在他胸口停住，海拉觉得这两把剑像是刺在一块花岗岩上，不能再深入半分。  
就在海拉吃惊之余，灭霸轻蔑一笑，一鼓气，海拉通过手里的剑柄就感受到了一股深不见底的强悍内力，虽然她已经及时抽身，但还是被弹出老远，她年龄尚小，内功修为远远不能和老江湖对抗。  
摔到墙边的海拉赶紧爬起来，灭霸已经朝她举起手，突然五指一弯，海拉的身体就已经被吸了过来。用内力吸取物件这种事虽然算不得稀罕，但是能吸人的实在太可怕了。  
海拉这时就像一只脆弱的小鸟，要看灭霸就要抓上海拉的脖子，在这千钧一发之际窗外又跳进来一个人，此人将海拉一把拽到身后，另一只手在空中运气画了个圈，灭霸刚刚的真气流瞬间被阻断。  
来人是一个白发独眼老者，一身黑袍，衣领和袖口同样绣着金线，正是隐居西域多年的丁敖。  
“乖女儿，没受伤吧。”丁敖双臂抱在胸前，盯着灭霸。  
“没事，多谢义父！”海拉提着剑走到丁敖身后。  
这时霍莎也来了，她之前奉唐鹤轩的命令去西域恭贺索尔继位，侥幸逃过一劫，阿萨城的事摆平以后才知道复仇盟已遭劫难，霍莎马不停蹄地赶回。由于灭霸的势力已经扩散到了西域大小城邦，所以索尔和洛基无法抽身。年过半百的丁敖突然斗志重燃，干脆带着海拉出来会一会灭霸这个传说中的海外仙人。

“霍莎，你没事吧，索尔那边怎么样了？”  
“放心吧，一切都好，只是灭霸余党未出，他们还不能走开，这两位是索尔的爹丁敖和妹妹海拉。”霍莎拿出一早就准备好的软筋散解药放到唐鹤轩鼻子下，唐鹤轩吸了一口，解药味道辛辣无比，只觉得有百十根细针扎到了大脑深处，这阵痛楚过去后整个人的精神也就恢复了，众人解了毒以后却没有离开，而是相继搀扶着退到墙角，任何人都不想错过这场绝世高手的对决。  
“你就是丁敖？”  
“正是。”  
“久仰大名。”  
“老夫隐居西域30年，没想到仙人居然知道。”  
“在我眼里你是唯一一个能和我较量的人。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，仙人谬赞了。”  
“只可惜今天不是你死就是我亡。”  
“那就动手吧。”  
简短的交流后双方同时发动了攻击，二人都是内家高手，但是无限神功让灭霸全身都像石头一样坚硬，就算不使内力也能挡下八成以上的伤害，而且灭霸体形奇伟，再看丁敖，就是普通的老头模样，一个灭霸顶三个丁敖，这样看来灭霸略胜一筹。  
何止像岩石一样坚硬，根本是无法可破，丁敖和灭霸过了几招后领悟到，无限神功在灭霸全身都形成了一个保护罩，任何攻击对他都是无效的，只能找到罩门击破才能化解，可是罩门在哪里，丁敖甚至攻了对方下体，都不是。  
“别白费力气了，无限神功没有罩门。”  
“那我就撕了你这层功神功。”丁敖甩甩发麻的拳头。  
“放马过来！”灭霸大喝一声，身形一晃，足下的地砖裂了一片，整个大堂的气流都被带动，受伤的复仇盟众人甚至站不稳脚跟，海拉立刻和霍莎带领所有退到了庭院。  
这招几乎无人能挡，可惜对方是丁敖。议事堂顷刻间化成一片废墟，唯有丁敖和灭霸屹立不倒。二人除了身上沾了点灰尘以外并和刚刚没有什么不同。  
所有人都不敢靠近，因为这两个人的内力实在太强，周围的空气都被扭曲导致看不清人形。刚刚是怕伤害到旁人所以丁敖没有出全力，现在屋子也毁了人也退了，丁敖毫无顾虑地出了全力。  
神仙打架大致如此。看不清对战二人的身形，只有快速动作后的残影和衣料翻动的呼呼声，时不时脸上会感到脸上吹来的劲风，有时候身边的树木还会被打掉树皮，石桌也会被打碎，想必丁敖在对付灭霸的同时还会分神出来保护他们。  
大约过了半柱香的时间， 突然一声巨响，不远处的矮墙碎裂，墙砖倒了一地，一个灰扑扑的人从里面爬出来，另一边突然闪现出了一个黑色人影，众人相视一笑，明显丁敖占了上风。  
“无限神功，不过如此。”丁敖背着手。  
“咳咳……你……怎么可能……”灭霸几乎不敢相信。  
“哈哈哈哈别慌，还不确定，容老夫再试试。”丁敖说完，身形一闪，灭霸的身影也原地消失，战况又恢复到了刚刚的形势，这次灭霸被扔到了一颗树上，树干被齐腰撞断。丁敖的身影出现在房顶，自信地大笑；“还剩3个。”说完后二人又一起原地消失在空中缠斗起来。  
“3个？什么意思？”  
“不懂啊。”  
就在大家百思不得其解的时候班药王说话了：“应该是无限神功的罩门，无限神功和我们平时练的不一样，我们的内功只有一个罩门，那个地方很脆弱，只要轻轻一击就会武功全废，但是无限神功有五个罩门，而且个个都很难击破，对我们来说就是没有罩门，也就丁敖这样的人能得手。”  
班药王话音刚落就传来了第三声巨响，这次时间更短，灭霸直接被扔到了地上，砸出了一个大坑。  
丁敖这次没有停，众人只听见那个洪亮的声音：“还剩两个。”  
“轰——”又是一声，这次两个人的身影都没有出现。  
“还剩一个！”丁敖的声音胜利在握。  
此时无限神功的罩门已经全被丁敖摧毁，动作也慢了下来，“乖女儿！交给你了！”丁敖大喊一声后闪到一边，海拉的剑就刺进了灭霸的喉咙。  
中原武林的这场浩劫在今天化解，灭霸一死，九王爷瞬间失去一半爪牙，太子党重整棋局，半年后就将九王爷党羽全清。  
复仇盟与灭霸之战后丁敖就回了西域，海拉一战成名，后来在中原又单挑过几个帮派，无一败绩，不到一年就得了个诨号：海阎王。

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

总算送走了周边城邦的使者，接下来可以休息三四天，索尔接任城主已经有三年，期间兢兢业业，城民生活安乐欢逸，受到周边城邦不少的崇拜。  
回到寝殿时发现侍女们正在指挥库房的人搬运葡萄，难道？索尔心中一喜，加快了步子。洛基现在虽然是长居西域，但是偶尔也会因为接到师父的任务回中原。果然一推开门就看到了床上那个熟悉的身影，半盖着薄被，床头的小凳子上还有一盘吃剩的葡萄，如果问西域最吸引洛基的是什么，那答案一定是葡萄，阿萨城因为洛基的到来成了最挑剔的葡萄进口城邦。

“不是明晚才回来吗？”索尔坐到床边，低头吻了一下洛基的侧脸。  
洛基没有动，说：“我白天遇到华纳城的少城主，和他的情人在城外偷情。”  
“这不是公开的密码吗？”索尔见人不动，又去摸他露出来的肩膀，洛基现在穿的是西域的衣服，不像中原的那么保守，手臂和肩膀都露在外面。  
“后来被他的夫人抓了个正着，原来他是趁夫人外出的时候出来鬼混的，没想到夫人提前了两天回来。”  
“……”索尔半天才反应过来，笑着靠近道，“所以你是回来抓奸的？”  
洛基不好否认，他确实是回来“抓奸”的，他不是不信任索尔，他知道这些年来索尔床上就只有他一个，哪怕他出任务三个月不回来也不会去找别人。只是索尔太过于优秀太耀眼，就算不主动去招惹，身边的爱慕者也不会减少一丁点，哪怕那些人就是想想。想也不行！想也有罪！洛基就是这么“小气”。

索尔的右眼上有一道疤，贯穿上下眼皮，是三年前的一次事故，外面的马匪抓走了城里的人，索尔带人出去营救，有几个马匪乔装成人质的样子趁机伤了索尔，洛基看到那只血肉模糊的眼睛后暴跳如雷，当即把那几个歹人抓回阿萨城扔到监狱放毒虫活活咬死。  
洛基用指腹磨着那道疤，还好没有伤到眼珠，那只全世界最漂亮的眼睛。索尔的脸上已经有了岁月的痕迹，眼角的细纹掩饰不住，初见时青涩的少年气已经被现在的睿智和稳重所代替。  
索尔抓住那只在脸上乱动的手，在掌心深深吻了一下，然后是手背，小臂。肩头的布料被轻轻一拉，两边的肩膀就露出来。  
“嗯……”温热的鼻息喷洒在脖颈，皮肤表面立即起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，有力的手臂向下穿过腰肢扶着后背将人微微抬起以便品尝更多的地方。洛基被吻得气息都有点紊乱，细密的胡茬快挪到胸口时赶紧把人推开：“你没洗澡！”  
“待会儿一起洗。”索尔把衣服继续往下拉开，露出两颗粉红的乳珠，索尔刚伸出舌头胸口上就抵上了一只纤细的脚掌。  
“不要！”洛基反对。  
索尔干脆掀开被子，依兰花的香味散发出来，明显是洗过澡，看来侍女们也很“懂事”。索尔捏住胸口那只脚踝：“你都准备好了，我怎么舍得让你等呢？”  
有力的大手顺着脚腕向上，探入裆部的时候发现里面光溜溜的，索尔眼神暗了暗，继续探向深处，洛基没有来得及夹上腿就被压进柔软的床褥。  
“你下面都湿了，确定还要等我洗完澡回来？”早在索尔吻他手心的时候他就湿了。洛基当然不愿意等，只是他们都对这些小情趣乐此不疲。  
“流氓……”哪有什么流氓，再流氓的他都见过，也做过，比如二人在向全城宣布关系的那天后就去人迹罕至的天山顶度过了荒淫无度的一个月；比如在索尔和手下们议事的时候他在桌子底下把索尔舔得硬邦邦；比如因为索尔和隔壁的女城主走的太近他负气要走，索尔追到马厩后不管旁边是不是有人就把人按到草垛里身体力行地证明他和那个女城主没什么；比如这次去中原临行前一天他把索尔绑在床上骑了一宿。

身上仅有的几块布被扔到地上，完美的酮体上没有一丝伤疤，像圣洁的处子，然而一个月前索尔才在他身上打满自己的印记。  
嘴唇被含住抿咬，洛基毫不客气地回吻过去，“嗯……唔……”舌头在对方口腔里搅动了几下又收回来，继而大力地吮吸着对方的唇肉，一个月的分离让双方都极度渴望对方的身体和爱抚，大量分泌的唾液让这个本身就湿漉漉的吻显得更加黏腻，啧啧不停的水声倾诉着自己的渴望和思念，要迫不及待地对方吃进肚子。索尔甚至还没有脱掉裤子洛基就已经自动把腿盘到了他腰上。  
“哈……索尔……啊……”洛基被吻得满眼冒星星，索尔的体力好太多，洛基还没有从刚刚晕头转向的吻中恢复过来他就已经去攻掠胸前的那两个小果粒。乳尖早就硬邦邦，索尔含住一颗用舌尖快速舔弄，很快乳头又肿了一圈，胀鼓鼓的上面的小肉粒都看得清清楚楚，乳晕周围的一圈绒毛沾着刚刚留下的口水，像是看到了一颗甜美多汁的果实，索尔忍不住又多舔了几下。  
“这边……这边也要……”洛基自己摸着另一边，但是他一直不得要领，总是没有索尔做得那么好。  
索尔当然不会“厚此薄彼”，很快就含住了被冷落多时的另一边，还用手不停地抚慰着下面那根顶着他小腹的肉棒，上端的小孔早就分泌出粘液，划在他小腹上湿哒哒的，现在手掌里都是黏糊糊的。索尔咬着乳尖向上提拉，洛基发出一声尖利的叫声，下面手掌撸动的速度加快，洛基觉得像是从高空跌入温泉底，大脑被强烈地震晃着，下身一阵哆嗦，一股白浊从马眼喷出，流满了索尔的手掌。  
“这么快……你是忍了多久？”索尔笑着把精液抹到洛基微张的唇上，由于他拙劣的描摹技术，不少精液滴到了嘴里，有的还滴到了脸上和下巴上，洛基还自己伸舌头舔掉了一点，画面淫靡得索尔想现在就把这个小妖精肏哭。  
脸上的精液被舔干净，二人交换了一个满是精液味道的吻。  
“你说，你是不是时时刻刻都在想我？”索尔轻啄着洛基的嘴角，“嗯？”  
“没有……”  
“想我的小兄弟，尤其是回来的时候，骑着马都能让你下面湿个透，所以你加快了速度赶回来。”  
“没有！”索尔的舌头伸了进来，洛基和他纠缠了一会儿后扭开脑袋，“想得美！”  
“一回来就洗干净光着屁股在床上等我，想我狠狠地肏你，是不是？”索尔的声音越来越低，呼出的气息越发灼热。  
洛基像是做坏事被抓现行的小孩，现在正咬着嘴唇强忍着不让眼泪掉出来。  
“你看，我每说一句话，你后面就更湿一点。”索尔的手指不知什么时候已经在后穴打着圈。  
“哈……我天天和师父在一起……哪里……啊~！”一声甜腻到极致的叫声，洛基话没说完，索尔的小兄弟就闯了进来，强烈的快感和撕裂感让洛基爽得发出了转音。  
“在丈夫床上提别的男人，你还想不想下床了？”索尔拍了拍腰下浑圆的臀瓣，这几年他致力于把洛基养胖，现在看起来确实有了不错的效果，两团臀肉丰满结实，一巴掌下去后臀肉可爱地打着晃。索尔曾经把他蒙着眼绑跪在地上拿软鞭抽这个小屁股，两只手绑在一起挂在头顶，双腿分开，屁股高高翘起，每一鞭下去都会在雪白的臀肉上留下一条红印，屁股的主人还贪婪地扭着腰肢摇着屁股想要更多，失去身体的掌控权以后身心都被被凌虐的羞耻感和快感填满，打到最后整个屁股红彤彤的像个熟透了的桃子。最后索尔从后面进入，本来已经被打得火辣辣的屁股在后面激烈的冲撞下敏感无比，索尔甚至还没有爱抚他身体别的地方就被插射了，索尔却迷失在凌虐的快感中，一只手在前面蹂躏早已被咬得渗血的乳珠，一只手去捂住对方的口鼻。情欲充斥着大脑无法泄出，连呼吸也困难，全身被这种空前的快感激得颤抖不已。要死了，这时洛基当时的感觉，但也是前所未有的……舒服……爽……，就在洛基开始翻白眼时索尔放开了手，空气涌入胸腔，下体再次射出精液，后穴也被灌满，然后不等他恢复，索尔就又把他跪得发红的膝盖抬到肩上，原地抱着他又来了一次。那次完事后他休息了三天才恢复过来。  
师父也算别的男人？（高宗：喵喵喵？？？），但是洛基没空想这么多了，他现在只想要一场激烈的性爱，抠着索尔掐着他腰肢的手指说：“动……快……”  
索尔把洛基的腿分开，抓住腿根压在床上，腰身大力挺动，后穴的快感比前面大得多，这也是洛基多年来心甘情愿在下面的原因，他是个乐于享乐的人，而索尔更愿意的是看着洛基被他肏得欲仙欲死。穴口被带出一股一股的情液，明明才一个月没见，甬道却紧得不像话，壁肉像张小嘴一样咬着入侵的阴茎，由于分泌了太多液体，整个肠道都被插得咕啾作响。  
“啊……索尔……快……”  
“你太紧了……嗯……”索尔额角的汗珠滴到洛基腹部。  
“啊……啊……嗯……不要……”  
到底是要还是不要，索尔弯腰堵住了那张口是心非的嘴，身下的人像个嗷嗷待哺的婴儿般张开嘴然后勾住了索尔的舌头，为了避免呼吸困难，索尔吻得很温柔，任由洛基含着他的舌头玩弄，一吻结束后洛基用水灵灵的绿眼眸看着索尔：“想要……索尔……嗯……”  
抽动速度加快，洛基也主动配合耸动，最后两个人呻吟着一起释放出来。

“你之前种的花开了，要去看吗？”索尔一根根吻过洛基的手指。  
“回来的时候看到了。”  
“我陪你再看看。”  
“不用了……”洛基伸手去拧索尔的乳头，但是索尔还是把他用下面的薄毯裹着抱了起来走到后面的花园。  
“我以为会是金黄色的呢。”洛基买花种的时候商人告诉他是金黄色，可是现在满地红色、玫色、粉色、白色的郁香花，就是没有他想要的金黄色。  
“都很好看啊。”  
“好吧。”可是我更想要金黄色，洛基勾着索尔的发梢，“可以继续了吗？别告诉我你不行了。”说完还去舔了舔索尔的耳垂。

索尔立即吻住了那张刻薄的嘴，二人现在不着寸缕，洛基被压到地上的时候终于明白索尔为什么要拿毯子裹着他出来，他早就打算在这里继续。身下铺着薄毯，隔着毯子能感受到花草的茎叶，洛基此刻的身体敏感无比，这轻微的触感简直让他发疯。  
旁边娇艳的花朵被压倒，有几个花苞掉在了洛基身上，花瓣夹杂在黑发间，明月当空，洛基的身体像是发着银光。  
“洛基……我要你……”刚刚做得太匆忙，现在他要好好享受这个发光的躯体。  
唇齿噬咬的钝痛带着灼热感，洛基觉得自己正在被烙上烙印，从细嫩的脖子开始，到双肩，到胸口，到腰部，最后到柔嫩的大腿根，脚腕，甚至脚趾头，每次被咬痛了他都会用一声满意的轻哼回应，实在舒服过头也毫不掩饰地呻吟着表达自己的愉悦，他们已经太熟悉，彼此的心意不用躲躲藏藏，可以完全展示给对方。  
遍布的牙印和吻痕宣示着所有权，洛基的手指抓着薄毯深深插到身下的泥土里，被汗水湿透的头发和花瓣贴在脸上。  
索尔从身边的花丛里折下一支白色的郁香花将花茎横放在洛基嘴里：“你好美。”这是由衷地赞美，当然洛基也配得上他的赞美。洛基来西域后就勾走了无数人的魂，尤其是西域这些只会用下半身思考的男人，他俩还没公布关系的时候大家都以为他只是丁敖的义子，甚至有色胆包天的上门来找丁敖和弗丽嘉求亲要人，直到索尔在某次庆典上当着所有人的面拥吻了洛基。丁敖气得提起刀要砍死这两个不孝子，最后在海儿和弗丽嘉的帮助下二人逃到天山躲了一阵子。  
深陷情欲深渊的爱侣明显听不清他的赞美，只是用那双湿漉漉的碧眼看着他，胸口大幅度地起伏，慢慢分开双腿：“进来……”  
索尔这次进入得很慢，洛基咬着花茎感受着阴茎的进入，敏感点被长时间地挤压，肉棒上面跳动的经络几乎要让洛基以为那是个活物，比如一条蛇，但是蛇的身体哪会这般火热。全部进入后洛基几乎动不了，索尔太大了，每次和他做都像是被钉在地上，这次也不例外。索尔似乎还不满意这个深度，抬起洛基的一条腿被压到肩上后才开始动。  
太深了，对一个月没做的人来说。但索尔不这么觉得，他现在只想狠狠地贯穿和占有身下的人。肉棒粗暴地在后穴驰骋，壁肉甚至被拉扯出来，穴口周围的情液被撞击出一圈圈的白沫，伴随着洛基放荡的呻吟，索尔更加卖力地抽送。  
“啊……啊……”  
“不要……嗯……”  
“用力……快……”  
“嗯~嗯！！！！……”  
索尔的头埋在肩窝，洛基的手指在索尔背上抠出一道道红痕，最后在一声尖叫中射出来，索尔感受到后穴突然的收紧，没几下也交待出来，甬道被灌满的那刻里面也流出了大量液体，洛基咬断了嘴里的花茎，白色的郁香花滚落到旁边，像第一次在温泉那次一样，索尔把人抱起来拥在怀里，一遍遍吻着对方布满泪痕的脸庞，最后停留在唇上，洛基软绵绵地和他交换着这个缠绵温柔又不带情欲色彩的吻。柔软的唇瓣含在口中，舌尖互相轻柔地触碰着，做完这一切以后才算一次比较完整的性事。  
“去洗澡？”  
“嗯。”  
毯子是不能用了，索尔只好光着屁股把同样光着屁股的洛基抱回寝殿浴池。

洛基这几天舟车劳顿没有太多精力，本来想着洗个澡就睡觉的，但是水里的花香飘进鼻子的时候洛基就知道完了，妈的怎么又是依兰花！根本阻挡不了，才刚清理完就被索尔红着眼把人按在水边又肏了起来。  
“索尔……不要……停……”洛基胡乱扑腾着手。  
身上的人仿佛听不见，只是大口地喘着气，抓住那两只手按在头顶，然后一只手捏着那劲瘦的腰像头牛一样在他身上不知疲倦地耕耘，后穴被肏的软烂几乎夹不住那根东西，索尔把人抱起来狠狠在两瓣臀肉上拍了两把，清脆的两个巴掌声带着水音，洛基疼得瞬间夹紧了屁股，不得不说这种略带疼痛的性爱他很是享受。  
这个体位进入得太深，身体里的肉棒像块烙铁将他串着，上下颠簸了几下后洛基甩出了几滴稀薄的精水，然后再也动不了一根手指，只能任由索尔把他放到地上，看着眼前一晃一晃的地面，再次被精液灌满。

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“我今后的时间，往后的人生，都是你的，希望现在不算太晚。”索尔牵起那只有点干瘦的手放到嘴边轻轻一吻，洛基把头发剪短了一半多，因为班药王说头发长了浪费营养。  
索尔现在越来越像丁敖，唯独那双海蓝的眼睛，洛基在他的头发里看到了一根白发洛基回握住索尔的手，定定地说：“来生难许，只争朝夕。”

20年后索尔将城主之位让给弟弟丁德尔后便与洛基携手人间，天南地北，东游西渡。  
30年后丁敖和弗丽嘉先后去世，丁德尔的孙子接任了城主之位。  
50年后阿萨城第二任城主丁索尔去世，伴侣洛基于当天自戕，二人合葬于西域。

-完-


End file.
